I Love you Sensei
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Akane and Ranma met as Teacher and Student.  Can their Relationship survive being a Student and a Teacher? Chapter 20! THE FINAL CHAPTER!
1. A SUCCESSFUL Tendou A FAILURE Saotome

Author's Note: Hello Mina-san! It's Chette-chan!!!   
Weee First Love really never dies ^_^ (I'm not talking about relationship though)  
I'm talking about in Anime :P The reason why I started liking Anime because of the  
anime Ranma 1/2. Then I stopped liking it because it disappeared! and now ever since I watched the anime in Axn I started liking it again! and to make it more kawaii! I can enjoy it watching together with my Labsie Philip-kun!  
  
Aishiteru Philip-kun! God'swill!

(I edited other parts to make it better.. make a few adjustments because this fanfic  
was written by me when I was 10 years old @.@)

and Now here I am again Writing Fanfic and will continue fanfic ^_^

Okay without further ado... 

Chette-chan presents to you a Fanfic called...  
**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 1: A Successful Tendou…A Failure Saotome  
**  
  
"Ms. Tendou Akane. Tokyo University wants to inform you that you have passed our Teacher's Examination and that you are accepted to teach here. We will expect your appearance next week." 21 years old Akane read aloud 

"Congrats Akane" 22 years old Nabiki Tendou said  
"You deserve it, Hontou ni! (really) !" 24 years old Kasumi Tendou said  
"Arigato (thanks)" Akane said,  
  
_Akane Tendou, 21 years old who finished her degree in Business Management...after she graduated at Mizunoikan University she had been accepted to teach at Tokyo University_  
  
"I am really proud of you" Mr. Tendou said "Although, I think because of your another job, you can't handle the Doujou better"  
  
Akane sighed "Father, we've talked about this right? I'm still going to teach kempo..." she said, then she smiled at her Father "besides, I can't leave my babies" Akane winked at him.  
  
_*Akane babies - her students*  
_  
  
"Well you know best," Mr. Tendou said, smiling back at her.  


Somewhere in Nagoya, Japan...  
  
"What am I going to do with you!"   
"sigh..." 

"I really can't believe it! You FAILED AGAIN!" she yelled at her son. "Ranma, you are 21 years old, going to 1st year college is really embarrassing"

"..........."

His mother stood up and turned her back at her son. "Just Stop"   
The guy gasped "What?!"  
His mother turn to looked at her "Just stop studying"

He stood up, "You can't make me stop! You know me better Okaasan! Ranma Saotome don't give up!" He said, now yelling too

"Ranma! you're too old to go to college! It is embarrassing!"   
Ranma stopped for awhile then he shook his head, "Well I am not embarrassed"  
Her mother looked at him, Her eyes Pleading "But-"  
Ranma gritted his teeth, "I want to do it again mom.. Give me another chance.." Ranma said,   
"And then what?" 

Ranma stopped again and sigh...

_Ranma Saotome, 21 years old...Expert in Sports and in KEMPO, but always failing on his academic subjects. Ranma tried to learn but he always fails and his reasons 'teachers hate me'_

"Ranma! What do you want?" His mother asked, "And then what? What do you really want?!"  
  
Ranma shrugs, one of his problems... He does not know what he wants at the moment...  
  
The door opened and it's SHORI...Ranma's girlfriend.   
  
"Hello Ranma-chan! Mrs. Saotome!"   
  
_Shori Kimura is a 21 years old lady. She graduated and now working as an interior designer. She has a Long Brown hair and she loves to make herself beautiful.  
_  
Mrs. Saotome sigh, she doesn't like Shori even a bit, and yet Ranma really loves her.   
"Shori" Ranma said, looking at his girlfriend with a smile.  
  
"Ranma-chan... I am ready for our date" Shori said, squealing and then she turned around "Ranma-chan do you like my dress?" she giggled. Mrs. Saotome looked at her with a disgust in her face.  
  
"I love it" Ranma said, smiling 

Mrs. Saotome shook her head, "Ranma!" 

Ranma walked towards his girlfriend and offered his arm. Shori giggled and wrapped her arms around Ranma's right arm. "It's okay, Mom… We'll talk later" He said, and then Ranma and Shori went outside.  
  
Mrs. Saotome sighs and shook her head.  
  
  
  
Ranma and Shori were walking on the streets. Guys looks at Shori and Shori will give them a piece of her smile...Ranma looked at them...anger on his face.  
  
"Ranma, don't scare them" Shori said, smiling  
"I am not!" Ranma yelled "Why do you like the attention of those boys anyway?"   
"Well you CAN'T BLAME ME for being BEAUTIFUL RIGHT?" Shori said  
  
Ranma was about to tell something when he heard his name...  
  
*Ranchan! *   
  
They turned to look at the voice, Ranma smiled brightly "Ucchan"  
  
"Humph!" (Shori)  
  
_Ukyou Kounji. Ranma's Best friend and x- Fiancée and yet, he just loves her as a friend. Shori and Ukyou both hate each other.  
_  
"How are you sugar?" Ukyou said, winking  
"Don't call him Sugar!" Shori said, glaring at Ukyou  
"I can call him whatever I want too!" Ukyou glares back at Shori  
"You don't have the right!" Shori yells

Ranma sighed and went between the girls "Ucchan, Shori please stop!" He said,   
  
Both girls stop

After that, Ranma looked at his best friend and smiles at her "So what's up Ucchan?" Ranma asked   
  
"My father asked if you passed or not" Ukyou said, looking now at Ranma  
  
Ranma sighed and shook his head  
  
"Again?!" Ukyou said, her eyes soften  
  
Ranma look sad and nodded.  
  
  
Ukyou invited Ranma over her store. Shori does not want too but Ranma just ignored Shori. Ranma let himself get pulled by Ukyou. Shori has no choice but to come along.

Ukyou looked at her best friend with a frown in her face. Here she is working on Ran-chan's Favorite Pizza but He still looks sad. Ukyou thought for a minute then she smiled. 

"How about the Tokyo University?" Ukyou suggested  
Ranma blinks and looked at her "What?"  
"Don't tell me that he will study there, for his age?" Shori asked  
"Hey, Age doesn't matter!" Ukyou said, glaring at Shori  
Shori looked away, angry. "Humph!"  
  
"PLEASE!" Ranma said looking at them, then he looked back at Ukyou "What about that University Ucchan?"

Ukyou smiled, "They have a promo Ran-chan. If you are a student who doesn't understand something, Tokyo University is ready to help you!" Ukyou memorize the words

Shori blinked, "But is it hard to enroll over there? I mean you need to be a good student to go there and you know that" she said, using her "as-a-matter-of-fact-voice"

Ukyou smirked "Yeah but like I said, it is a PRO-MO dea-rie" she said, mimicking Shori's voice.  
  
"Argh!" Shori said, looking away again.

Ukyou handed the paper to Ranma "Here Sugar. This is gonna be a handy" she said, smiling cutely.

Ranma's eyes brightened and smiled "Hey thanks Ucchan! you're the Best!"

  
Back at the Saotome's House. 

Ranma handed the paper to his parents and sat in front of them. "so? What do you guys think?" he asked, his eyes full of hope.

"I don't know.." Mrs. Saotome said, Mr. Saotome still looking at the paper  
"Oh come on! you know me better and I don't quit" he said,   
"But studying is not martial arts" Mrs. Saotome said,   
"Hmm... I think It is a good opportunity" Mr. Saotome said, Looking at his wife  
  
Ranma smiled at his father

"and it is also a great opportunity to let Ranma meet the 'tendous' right Nodoka?" Mr. Saotome said,

"Tendous?"

Mrs. Saotome smiles, "They are our Family Friends and they lived in Nerima and Your Father and Soun Tendo are very best friends and partners of the Anything goes Martial arts" she said, smiling 

"Oh I see.. So can I enroll and grabbed that opportunity?" 

"Let me talk to the tendous first" Mr. Saotome said, standing up

  
Minutes later...

Ranma and Mrs. Saotome saw Mr. Saotome entering the room. 

"I've informed Tendo-san that you will be staying there. But there is one condition" 

Ranma and Mrs. Saotome looked at him.

"You cannot bring Shori along" 

Ranma face's fell but nodded.

Mrs. Saotome smiled, "Well I guess we need to prepare your clothes then Ranma-kun" she said.

  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	2. STUDENT Ranma meets TEACHER AKANE

Author's Note: Weee! and since I am the writer let me wrote something special here.. Let's see I need help.. *wrotes ranma as her co-host*

*Ranma appears beside Chette-chan*

Chette: Weee!!!! Nihao Ranma!!  
Ranma: *shivers* S-Shampoo!!!  
Chette: Chette-chan is not Shampoo! You want Chette-chan to kill you Ranma?  
Ranma: No! No! Okay Why am I here?  
Chette: You will help me! to introduce my fanfic!  
Ranma: Is this another twist of my life?  
Chette: Yeah! So are you gonna help me or not? *appears mallet*  
Ranma: *Gasped* Where did you get that Mallet!!  
Chette: So? Work!  
Ranma: Okay! Okay so what do you want me to do?!  
  
*Chette handed the shout outs to Ranma*  
  
Ranma: Gulp... um what will I do with this?  
Chette: What else! you're gonna sing!  
Ranma: Are you kidding?  
Chette: *Shakes head* ... of course I am! Shoutouts are supposed to be "SHOUT OUTS not SING OUT!"

Ranma: OKAY OKAY!!! *reads* um yeah...   
Chette: *looks at ranma* Just read it! its not that 'HARD'  
Ranma: Okay.. um... 

Lanee - Chette did not stop writing, she just took her break and now she is going to write a lot of fanfics! thank you for waiting for her fanfics (if you did...) as for your question... all you have to do is register to fanfiction.net that's all and there's a step by step guide there. The story should be in a text (notepad), word or html format. Thanks!

Chette: *smiles*

NISAA - Thank you and sorry for the wait ^_^ chapters added ^_^  
ardicana 2001 - Thanks for reviewing ^_^ good night sleep tight ^_^  
  
Madek - Chette willl try to make the chapters longer ^_^ but she wrote these when she is just 10 years old.

Chette: *smiles* Nice Job Ranma!  
Ranma: So can I go now?   
Chette: nope! you'll stay here and you will hear your story ^_^ all the way  
Ranma: WHAT?!  
  
Chette: *ignores Ranma* So Ranma.. tell us.. what happened so far?   
  
Ranma: *blinks and looks at the paper* Okay... Akane has been accepted to teach at the Tokyo University. Ranma happened to failed.. again.. HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I DON'T FAIL!!!!  
  
Chette: It is my Story Ranma  
  
Ranma: Sigh.. okay... and so both of them going to come to the Tokyo University. What will happened next? Read it to find it out.

Chette: Aishiteru Philip-kun! God'swill!

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 2: STUDENT Ranma meets TEACHER Akane  
**  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you all to meet Akane Tendou, she is going to be the teacher in Business Management" The principal introduced Akane in front of the whole faculty.  
  
"Hello" Akane said, smiling at all of them  
"Hello, welcome to the teacher's faculty" some said, yelling  
  
Akane nodded  
  
"Your table will be there, Ms. Tendou enjoy" The principal said and then he left  
  
  
Akane sat on her own desk and begun to read some papers. A guy approached her...he has a bandanna around his head, Akane blinked and looked at him "Yes?"  
  
"Hello, My Name is Ryouga Hibiki...I'm one of the teachers...Teaching History classes" He said, giving his best smile that makes girls go crazy.  
  
... But not Akane  
  
"Hello Mr. Hibiki" she said, returning to look at the papers.  
  
Ryouga blinks, looking confused. "C-Call me Ryouga" He said, thinking why Akane did not go blush at him.  
  
Akane looked back at him, "Okay Ryouga"   
Ryouga smiles and ignores his thought. "That's better"  
Akane noticed Ryouga's bandanna. "That's a cute Bandanna" Akane said  
  
Ryouga blushed, "Oh thanks, I've been using this ever since I was a child," Ryouga said touching his bandanna  
  
"Oh that's cute ah," Akane stopped and hesitated for a while then she shook her head "May I asked you something?" she asked,  
  
"Sure you may" Ryouga smiled  
"What kind of Students..." Akane's voice trailed off when Ryouga chuckled  
"Nervous?"  
"You can say that"  
  
Some Other Teacher calls him *Look at Ryouga he is scoring now! *   
  
Akane laughed and she saw Ryouga blushed 

"Cut it out guys" then he look back to her "Don't mind them, well nice to meet you Akane" he said and went toward the other teachers and punch them playfully   
  
  
Before she started her classes, she met the other teachers such as Ms. Hinako Minomiya a Math Teacher, Shinnosuke a Science Teacher, Tatewaki Kunou a Poetry teacher and more...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Ranma run as fast as he could to go to the Tendou Doujou, he was panting = God! My first day at school and I am LATE! =   
  
Ranma look at Tokyo, it is a busy place, and people were running to catch up on the train. He went to a vending machine and took one cola...= Jeez, Nagoya is a peaceful place compared to this = Ranma said, gulping his soda, then he went to a burger place just to ask the man.   
  
"Can you tell me where is the Tendou Doujou?" Ranma asked  
"Over there" pointing at the east   
"Arigato"  
  
After a few seconds... He leaned on a big wall, = God! Where is that Tendou Doujou! = He said then saw a newspaperman and approached him "Excuse me can you tell me where is the Tendou Doujou?" Ranma asked  
  
"At your back" he said and went away  
  
Ranma look at his back and saw the sign...TENDOU DOUJOU, he saw a beautiful lady sweeping the front door, he smile and approached her.  
  


"Yes may I help you?" Kasumi asked, smiling she studied the guy. he was Handsome and wearing White Chinese T-shirt  
  
"Yes, am you see I am Genma Saotome's son, who will stay here" Ranma said, panting  
  
"Genma?" Kasumi said, then she remembered and touch her cheek "Oh my... please do come in"   
  
"Who is it Kasa?" Mr. Tendou asked, approaching Kasumi  
  
"This is the son of Mr. Genma Saotome" Kasumi said, smiling   
  
Mr. Tendou blinks "It can't be!" Mr.Tendou looked at Ranma and hold his chin, observing him "You can't be Saotome's son!" he said  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Ranma's head "Why did you say that sir?" Ranma asked  
  
"Well Saotome is Ugly and you are handsome" Mr. Tendou said, smiling  
  
Ranma smiled "Thanks, I guess I inherited this to my mom" Ranma said,   
  
Mr. Tendou blinks then he remembered Ms. Saotome "Oh yes, Nodoka is beautiful I forgot about her, well son... come on let's go and have-"  
  
Ranma interrupted him, "I-I'd love too but I'm late for my classes"   
  
"Why don't you drop your things here, and go to the school" Kasumi said "and do you have a Uniform?" she asked   
  
"Ah, No…But I'll buy one and Arigato...ah?" Ranma said, blinking   
"Kasumi...Oneechan, Kasumi-Onnechan" Kasumi smiled  
"Kasumi Oneechan" Ranma blushed and bowed then he run jumping from roof to roof

Mr. Tendou and Kasumi's eyes followed Ranma's gaze until he dissapeared.   
  
"That's Saotome's son all right"  
Kasumi looked at her father "Why did you say that father?"   
"He used the roof as the road"   
  
  
= Oh NO! I am already late! = Ranma said, then before they close the gate, he reached there = JUST IN TIME, THANK GOD! = Ranma said and run toward his room.  
  


The students greeted Akane as she opened and went inside. Some guys eyeing her, she is definitely beautiful, she's wearing a White and Pink dress.

"Before we start. I would like to..." Then she heard a knock, she opened it and saw a tired and panting guy wearing White Chinese T-shirt "What can I do for you?" she asked 

  
  
"Is… is this the *pant* Business Management *Pant* room?" The guy asked, he can't see properly the girl who was asking her  
  
"Yes it is"  
"Sorry I am late"   
"Ah, you don't have a Uniform yet?" she asked  
  
The guy shook his head and went to a chair. Then he carefully open his eyes when he heard the lady talk again. Then he gasped seeing how beautiful that lady... = S-Sensei? = She has a long beautiful dark blue hair and she's blooming.  
  
  
Akane smiles again "I guess everyone is present now.. so let's start... My name is AKANE TENDOU, I am 21 years old and first time to teach Business Management." she said, and then she turned around to write her name in the black board. Then after that she turned to look at her students "I am not a strict teacher. I want all of you to learn on this subject. I am not going to be hard to all of you. But all I want is your cooperation" she said, and then she noticed the new comer is staring at him, his eyes are so open wide and she also noticed that this guy never blinks.   
  
"Is something wrong Mr. ... um..." she looked at her class list but she doesn't know who is this student. giving up she looked back at the student "can I asked your name?"   
  


"Huh me?" Ranma suddenly went back to reality.  
"Yes. You. Can I asked your name?"  
"Ra-Ra-Ranma S-Sao (gulped) Ranma Saotome Ma'am?" Ranma said  
"You aren't sure of your name?"   
"Well I know I am Ranma Saotome but seeing you I am still doubt it" Ranma said  
  
Guys laugh and what Ranma said  
  
"Very nice Mr. Saotome"  
  
"No Ma'am, really"   
  
Laugher still echoed in the room  
  
"Quiet please"  
  
Then the students stop laughing  
  
  
"How old are you Mr. Saotome?" Akane asked annoying  
"Well, I am 19 years old" Ranma said, lying  
"Oh, well since I am much older than you, you need to respect me" Akane said, crossing her arms  
  
"Gomen (sorry) I thought you are an angel that's why I told myself that I am dead or whatever" Ranma said blinking.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Akane blush "Mr. Saotome!"  
"Gomen Mam, I didn't meant it" Ranma bowed his head  
  
Akane can't be mad at him, yes he was just like insulting him and yet his face is so serious, Akane ignored him and continued what she was saying and yet she can't concentrate because that Mr. Ranma Saotome can't stop looking at her...

  
To be continued...

Chette: Okay the part 2 is finish,,, Well Ranma met Akane eh? But not a very pleasing Meeting oh well, Can these two be friends? After all you must know that Akane don't know that Ranma is staying at their House… Read the next part if you want. 

Ranma: That's not me at all...  
Chette: It's my Story so nyeh.  
Ranma: .....  
Chette: God Bless!  
  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	3. a NEW FRIEND

Author's Note: Okie dokie on to the part 3!  
  
Ranma: and I supposed you want me to read this? *waving the paper*  
Chette: *nods*  
Ranma: Oh well... Exodus (loexo@hotmail.com) I know that 'This is not me' but Like Chette said it is an alternative twist. Maybe you'll see her other fanfics that I am not OOC like this.   
Chette: God Bless Exodus ^_^ thanks for reviewing my fanfic ^_^   
Ranma: Okay then on to the story  
  
Chette: *Looks at Ranma* What happened by the way Ranma?  
  
Ranma: Oh yeah, okay... Ranma and Akane met. Ranma is studying at the Tokyo University and Akane is a teacher there. It is becoming more interesting when we found out that Akane is Ranma's teacher. Whoa! We don't have any curses in this fanfic? (at least that's a good thing).  
  
Chette: Aishiteru Philip-kun! God'swill!

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part Three: A NEW Friend  
**  
  
Akane after her classes, she look at some Bio-data of the students and read about the Mr. Saotome guy...She found out that Ranma is 21 years old? She sighed, Why did Mr. Saotome lied about his age? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell rang. She was about to stand up when she heard her name.

"Ms. Akane"   
  
She looks and saw Ryouga  
  
"Mr.Hibiki"   
Ryouga frowned, "It's Ryouga right?"  
Akane blushed, "Oh sorry... Okay Ryouga"  
Ryouga smiled seeing Akane blush, "Can I walk you to your house?"  
Akane thought for a minute then she smiled and nodded, "Sure"  
  
  
Ranma before going to the Tendou Doujou, he went into the School office to buy some UNIFORM (Miracle right?) and then went home to the Tendou Doujou,   
  
  
Kasumi greeted him when she saw him "How was your day Ranma?"  
Ranma smiled, "Fine, I have a uniform and I saw a very beautiful teacher, Kasumi-Oneechan"  
Kasumi smiles back, "Well that's fine, let me take you to your room"  
Ranma nodded, "Thanks"  
  
Ranma followed Kasumi to his room. As they were walking, he looked around the place. "Nice place" he murmured. 

Kasumi stops and opened the door. "Here is your room Ranma"  
  
Ranma entered the room and looked around, "It's nice and cozy" he said, "Thanks Oneechan" he said, looking at her.  
  
Kasumi smiled, "Oh your father called and I told him that you will returned his call"  
Ranma nodded, "Oh, Thanks"  
"Ranma-kun.. I was wondering, do you cook?" she asked,  
Ranma nodded, "Why?"  
Kasumi clapsed her hands and smiles "can you help me prepare dinner?"  
Ranma nodded and smiles, "Sure I Love to help! But let me change first."  
  
Ranma decided to wear his favorite RED Chinese Clothes and then went out, Ranma greeted Mr.Tendou and he smile back, Both Kasumi and Ranma work on the kitchen

  
Tendou's Kitchen...  
  
"Are you the only child?" Kasumi asked, looking at Ranma.  
Ranma stopped chopping the vegetables and looked at Kasumi "Yes I am, how about you?"  
  
Kasumi smiles and picked up some ingredients "I do have two younger sisters, both were working...and you will meet them when they come back"   
  
"I am looking forward to meet them"  
Kasumi smiles, "Yes you are"

Ranma handed the chopped vegetables to Kasumi "How old are you and your sisters?"  
  
Kasumi turned on the stove, "I am 24, my sisters were 22 and 21" Kasumi smiled "What about you?"  
  
"I am 21 just like your other sister" Ranma smile "Wow! I thought you're 20 or something" Ranma said, he blushed.   
  
"Oh, don't flutter me Ranma" Kasumi said, pouring some oil on the pan.  
  
"Okay, But I still think you're 20 or something" Ranma said, he looked around as Kasumi shook her head and giggled. A thought came through Ranma's mind "Do you have boyfriend?" Ranma asked   
  
Kasumi was shocked but she managed to calm her heart "W-Well, I don't but I do like someone"  
Ranma smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
"Who is he?"  
  
Kasumi hesitated at first then she said his name so softly... "His name is Toufou. Our Family Doctor" Kasumi blushed   
  
"I see"  
  
Then they heard a knock  
  
"Can you get that for me Ranma?"  
"Sure"  
  
Ranma walked toward the door, with an apron on his clothes  
  
  
  
"This is my home" Akane smiled at Ryouga  
Ryouga looked at the house "It is huge"  
Akane smiles, "Do you want to come inside and meet my family?" Akane asked  
Ryouga blushed, "Sure, no problem with that" Ryouga smile  
  
  
The door opened...  
  
Akane smile  
  
"Tadaima" Akane smile and was shock  
"M-Miss Akane" Ranma managed to say  
Akane narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
Ranma felt nervous "W-Well... I-um.. lived here" he said,   
  
Kasumi entered  
  
"Oh good evening Akane"  
Akane looked at Kasumi, "Oneechan, what is going on here? And why this guy is here?"  
"Akane, he is the son of Father's friend who will live here"  
  
Akane was about to protest when she remembered her father talking about his friend's son to live here. "Oh... I see..." Akane said  
  
Ranma bowed his head   
  
"Ah, Kasumi-Oneechan this is Ryouga Hibiki he is one of the Teachers and my friend" Akane said  
"Sure, come in... And let's have dinner all together" Kasumi said,   
  
Ranma took off the apron on his body and handed it to Kasumi  
  
"Where are you going Ranma?"  
"To my room" he whispered softly  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Ranma didn't replied he went upstairs  
  
Ryouga felt the tension so he decided to back out first "Well I love to stay, but I need to go now, my landlady will be worried about me" Ryouga said, Looking at the watch. He did not wait for Akane to say anything, he just turned around and left.   
  
  
Akane on the dinner table, is just silently eating and looking at Kasumi who is so cheerful in talking about Ranma. Because of the story, Akane found out that Ranma is a nice boy.   
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ranma's room is a mess. Books sprawled on the floor, and some pencils were scattered. But he can't concentrate! On his mind is the face of his beautiful Teacher's face... and then he remembered that they are both living in the same house. His heart beat went faster... Then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock.

"Come in" Ranma said,   
  
He heard a voice...  
  
*There is a policy in this house. You, must keep your room clean*  
  
Ranma look and saw Akane smiling   
  
"M-Miss Aka-Akane!" Ranma stand and some books fell on his lap which causes some noises  
"It's okay, calm down" Akane entered the room.  
  
Ranma gulped! He has a crush on this teacher! He felt so hot and he couldn't breathe....  
  
"Are you okay?"  
"Y-yes"  
  
Akane touched Ranma's forehead, Ranma turned into Red "Ranma?"  
"M-Miss Akane I am so sorry" Ranma bowed his head  
"That's okay, outside the school, you can call me Akane" Akane smiled,  
"B-But"  
"Ranma you don't need to lie, We are both 21 years old" Akane frowned "Why did you lied?"  
  
Ranma sighed and sat on the floor "Miss Akane, I-"  
  
Akane frowned, she sat in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma saw this, He shook his head. "I mean A-Akane, I need to or else they will laugh at me"  
Akane looked puzzled "Because you're old enough to go to school is that it?" Akane asked  
  
Ranma nodded  
  
Akane smiled "Can you do me a favor Ranma?"  
  
Ranma look at her  
  
"Can you treat me like Kasumi-Onnechan?"  
Ranma smiled, "Sure Akane-Oneechan"   
Akane blinked, then she playfully tapped Ranma's shoulders "Baka!" Akane giggled  
"I am just joking" Ranma smile  
"I know"  
  
Ranma look at her, and she was giggling = So beautiful =  
  
  
"Ranma?"  
"Huh?"  
"I was wondering, There is no law states that a Teacher and a Student can't be friends right?"  
  
Ranma stared at her  
  
"Well?" she asked  
"I don't know..." Ranma said, scratching his head.  
"Can we try?"  
"You-y-you want me to be your friend?"  
"Yes."  
Ranma eyes brighten "Thanks!"  
  
Both looks at each other deeply...  
Eyes meet eyes...  
Both realized they've been looking at each other for some quite now, they look away blushing...  
  
  
Akane cleared her throat and saw the books sprawled over the room "Anyway, What is your problem with studying"  
  
"......"  
"Ranma?"  
"Mi-" Ranma gulped "Akane."  
"Right." Akane smile  
  
Ranma looks away forming another blush, "you see, I want to study but I can't concentrate...what I mean, is that Teachers hate me" Ranma said  
  
"Not all teachers"  
  
Ranma look at her  
  
"I am a teacher remember?"  
  
Ranma smiles  
  
"Well, let's see if I can help you"  
  
Akane picked a book and begun to tutor Ranma. Ranma looks at her face but he could understand everything she was saying...Ranma knows he was not paying attention but somehow, his eyes and mind are on her, and his ears...are on the lesson...  


To be continued...

Chette: Part Three! Whew at last it's finished! Thank God! So, Akane and Ranma were friends now eh? Just like in the story…And Ranma bought a Uniform? I wonder if Uniform really fitted on him…Oh well, Read the Part four if you enjoy it but if you don't just exit the story okay?

Ranma: I DON'T WEAR UNIFORMS!  
Chette: *smiles* you do now!  
Ranma: che-  
Chette: At least you and Akane are friends now right? *nudge Ranma*  
Ranma: *Blush*  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	4. GETTING to KNOW each other BETTER

Ranma: Okay we have one shout-out and this comes from Exodus. Since Chette is not here I'm gonna tell this to ya buddy. (yeah I know Chette I'll be easy with this) Hey bud. The title warned ya about this. It is an alternative story, so if ya don't want the story then do not read it. There are other fanfics (millions of them). This is a story for the People who want to see a different Ranma and Akane Relationship (and I don't mind reading one... ) Get it?

Ranma: *looks around* I guess no one is here okay then. Here's what happen Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Akane also found out that Ranma lied about his age. Akane went into Ranma's room and talk to Him. They became friends.

Ranma: *smirks* and also... Chette Loves Philip. I have to tell that or else Chette will get mad at me.

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 4: Getting to know each other BETTER  
**  
  
It was passed midnight. 

Ranma can't sleep. He is on the bed, thinking about what had happened. This morning, he thought he was lost then when he found out the tendou's. He met such nice people. He also thought that He will be late for his first class and he thank God for even there are so many problems, his day turns out fine. 

Then, he met a wonderful lady. For him, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his entire life. He thought he will just see her everyday at school. Then he found out that they were living in the same house, and then this lady entered his room and asked him to be her friend. He can still smell Akane's perfume in his room.

= This is gonna be a good life = 

  
  
Morning...  
  
*Ranma? Wake up it's time for breakfast*  
  
Ranma heard a beautiful Familiar voice in his mind, Ranma stirred a little, then he heard it again after that he felt someone shaking him  
  
*Ranma, Wake up*  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and saw an image of a BEAUTIFUL woman, who is looking at him...Maybe he is dreaming, without thinking he murmured "SO CUTE"  
  
  
  
"SO CUTE"   
  
Akane blushed hearing Ranma. She stops shaking him and let herself look at him for a while...  
  
HE IS CUTE...DEFINITELY. With those broad shoulders of his, his pigtail hair... She shook her face. Then she look at the clock and look at him again = So hard to wake him...His wife must be patient to wake him up = Akane thought and shook the idea.  
  
She tried again  
  
"Ranma, Ranma...wake up"  
  
  
  
Ranma thought it was just a dream because the voice stopped. But then after a minute or so again, he heard the voice.  
  
*Ranma, Ranma...wake up*  
  
He knew it wasn't a dream anymore, someone is trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and saw the image again, and he rubbed his eyes and sat straight, Not looking at the image.  
  
"Good you're finally awake," Akane said, smiling  
  
Ranma saw AKANE SMILING AT HIM. He opened his mouth but no words come out...HE WAS SHOCK  
  
"I thought you're not going to wake up" Akane said, walking toward the window and open it to put some fresh air on Ranma's room  
  
Ranma felt embarrassed!  
  
Ranma look at her, Akane was wearing a Blue Blouse and Skirt…The Teacher's Dress on Tokyo, She is ready to go to school. SCHOOL! Oh no!  
  
Akane breathe the fresh air and look at him "You must be used to woke up early, it's one of the rules here in the house" she said  
  
Ranma scratch his head, his face is so red "Well, I am used to woke early because my father and I are train every morning. It was just- because I knew that I am not going to train today and-" Ranma look at her, who is watching him...arms folding on both hands Ranma stop, he understands her...HE WAS BLABBING "Gomen"  
  
Akane giggled  
Ranma blushed  
  
"You go and get ready, you will escort me into the School Student"  
"Y-Yes Ma'am"  
Akane once more giggled "You're so funny Ranma" she said, leaving him  
  
The door closed and Akane disappeared  
  
Ranma sigh with relief, then he was startled when Akane peeked on his room, still smiling  
  
"By the way Ranma, Thanks for saying I AM CUTE" she gave Ranma an A+ smile   
  
Ranma blushed and is shock at the same time.  
  
"Now, MOVE or else you're going to be late" Akane said and closed the door  
  
= I did say she is cute right? = Ranma thought, Ranma blushed and can't move.  
  
  
During Breakfast, Ranma met Nabiki Tendou...the other Tendou daughter she is beautiful also but not as Beautiful compared to Kasumi and Akane.  
  


On the street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking on the road; Akane is wearing her teacher's Uniform while Ranma is wearing his School Uniform for a change.  
  
"So you do have a Uniform now" Akane said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, I bought this yesterday…" Ranma said, then he noticed that Akane's hands are full. "ah, can I carry that for you?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane smiles and handed the others to Ranma "Thank you Ranma"  
"You're welcome Akane"  
  
Akane look at him "You're going to be used to call me Akane but what if you accidentally call me that? at School"  
  
Ranma winked at her "Don't worry, Miss Akane...I won't"  
  
Akane blushed and jerk her head  
  
Ranma saw her blushed, He look at her more surprisingly...= Did she blushed or it was just my IMAGINATION? = He asked his self.  
  
  
"Ah, Akane?"  
"What is it?" Akane asked, not looking at him  
"I was wondering, do you have someone special in life?" He asked  
"......"  
"What I mean is do you have a boyfriend?" Ranma asked, nervously  
  
Akane looked at him and shook her head  
  
"But why?"  
"What do you mean by that Ranma?"  
  
"Well...someone who looks like you, well I mean.. you know? you're b-beautiful and you don't have a boyfriend?" Ranma said, blushing.  
  
"Would you mind explain why do I have to have a boyfriend by now?"   
  
"Well, like I've said... YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL...I think there are a lot's of guys who had a hots for you"  
  
Akane looked at the road  
  
"Are there any?"  
Akane look at the sky "When I was studying, I had so many enemies, and, mostly they were girls"  
"Girls?"  
  
"Yes, because their reasons are...I WAS TRYING TO TAKE ALL THE GUYS for MYSELF" Akane smiles "Yes you can say that there are various of guys who likes me"  
  
"Succeeding?"  
  
"They were not Successful in courting me, Because I, that time was concentrating on my school and Martial arts"  
  
"Hey! Now that you mention it you are the heir of the Doujou?" Ranma asked  
Akane smile "Hai, and I am teaching little kids every Saturday and Sunday"  
"Oh how cute, you love Children?"  
"I do, very much" Akane smile  
  
Silence…  
  
"So, ah...let's go back to my question, do you have someone special in life?" He asked, When Ranma saw Akane looked, He shook his head, "No! its not that.. I am just curious... but its okay, you can just ignore my question" he said,   
  
Akane smiles, "Well, you could say that"  
"Say what?"  
Akane looked back at the road, "That I have someone special in life" she said,   
Ranma smile faded and look away "Oh.."  
"Yes," Akane said "How about you?"  
  
Ranma did not bother to think, "I do have a girlfriend, she is in Nagoya" Ranma said, not controlling his mouth  
  
"Really?" Akane said, "What is her name?"  
"Her name is Shori Kimura" Ranma said  
"I see, Well maybe you can bring her here someday"   
"Can't"  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she is the reason I was failing. She loves to get my attention that's why I can't study, My Mother doesn't like her a bit" Ranma said, frowing.  
  
"Oh" Akane said, "So she is the reason why you studied here?"  
"Hai"  
  
"Oh"  
  
They realized they were in front of the school.  
  
"You better go to your classes, I will see you later okay?" Akane said, she forced to smile.  
"Yes Akane"  
"Ranma, were at school"  
Ranma blinked and scratch his head, "Gomen, Miss Akane"  
Akane giggled, her loneliness faded "go ahead"  
Ranma smiles back and run towards the building  
Akane smiles as she follows Ranma by her gaze.  
  
  
To be continued...

Ranma: There ya have it. Chette is still not here so I'll just end it here. See ya next time!

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	5. my ENEMY my TEACHER

Chette: Hello everyone!!! *looks at everyone and at Ranma* Hey Ranma! Good job on the last chapter ^_^ Thanks for filling in me. 

Ranma: No prob! I wanna see how this fanfic work though. It is a different plot. So don't make us wait anymore!

Chette: okie dokie oh before anything. Exodus if ever you read this. I just want to tell you one sentence and that is. "I forgive you for flaming me. I know you're just sharing your thoughts ^_^"

Ranma: Your the only one I know who is very nice to his/her flamers. Mostly people go berserk when they were flamed.

Chette: I used too in the past, but I am a change person Ranma ^_^  
Ranma: If ya say so.. okay then.. let's go back to work.   
Chette: what happen?  
Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, Both became Friends… Ranma felt something special for Akane but his heart broke… when he found out that Akane has someone special in life…

Chette: I LOVE YOU PHILIP!!!!  


**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part Five: My ENEMY… My TEACHER  
**  
  
Ranma sighed and sat on his chair. He heart broke when he found out that Akane has someone special in life and not only that now Akane knows that He has a girlfriend in Nagoya! 

= Maybe Mr. Hibiki is the one, well it figures he escort her last night = Ranma said

The classes started...  
  
Ranma was bored, he met his other teachers...Mrs. Hinako is terrible! Mr. Shinnosuke is funny because he keeps forgetting the lesson. History classes, Ranma groaned...his teacher is none other than Mr. Ryouga Hibiki. He studied the guy and realized he is handsome and FAMILIAR…  
  
= Well, he is handsome and cute but he isn't qualify to be Akane's boyfriend. Akane's boyfriend would someone who could make her laugh. He should be loving, caring, someone who is in Martial arts and can protect her...=  
  
  
After history classes, Mr.Hibiki called him... Ranma stand up and approach him  
  
"So, you are living at the same house" Ryouga said  
"Hai, Sensei"  
"Well, I also know that you are becoming closer to her"  
Ranma crossed his arms "You can say that sensei"  
"Well, that's why I need your help Mr. Saotome" Ryouga said, eyeing him  
"How Sensei?" Ranma look at him directly  
"Can you help me...you know to court her?" Ryouga said, playing with his pen.  
Ranma boiled, "What?"  
"Well, can you?"  
"Sensei"  
"Does she have a boyfriend?" Ryouga said, looking at Ranma.  
Ranma gritted his teeth "She doesn't"  
"So that means I have chance then"  
"I don't want to say this but I doubt if you have" Ranma said, protectively  
Ryouga stood up, "How can you say that Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"Well, Miss Akane's boyfriend must be someone who can make her laugh, someone who can understand her and be a friend. Especially someone who knows Martial arts just likes her and-" Ranma stop realizing that he was describing his self.  
  
"Oh, that's okay...I mean, I can make her laugh, I am her friend, I can surely understand her and I am a MARTIAL ARTIST"   
  
"Yeah right" Ranma said, turning around and was about to exit the room when he heard his teacher...

"Of course Saotome Ranma" he said in a unique voice  
  
Ranma gasped... that voice is familiar. He looked at his teacher and realized he is talking to his long lost Enemy "R-Ryouga?"  
  
"Yes I am Ranma"  
  
Ranma bowed his head   
  
"How is Shori?"  
"She is fine"  
  
"Well, I am glad that I saw you and nice seeing you again" Ryouga said "Pity for you, I am now your sensei"  
  
"Yeah you're still stupid as ever" Ranma said, clenching his fist  
"Watch your mouth Saotome, I am still your Sensei"  
"Gomen" Ranma said, bowing his head = Damn you =

His next class is Business Management...

Ranma flopped down at his seat, his aura is becoming invincible. 

Akane noticed this "Mr. Saotome, something is the matter?"  
Ranma shook his head and bowed his head, "No Ma'am, I am fine"  
  
Akane blinked, she turned around and was about to write something on the board when she decided to look at Ranma again. She hesitated for a while, but she decided it is the best thing to do. She smiled "Mr. Saotome...If you are okay, then please tell me what is the answer on your Number 6 in your assignment?"  
  
Ranma look at her   
  
"I know you studied LAST NIGHT right?" Akane said, smiling  
Ranma looked at her, and sighed "yes Mam I did studied last night but-"  
"But what Mr. Saotome?"  
"Well I forgot the answer"  
  
They class laugh at his answer, Akane looked at them,   
  
"Class quiet! It is not good laughing at your classmates if they have mistake or they don't know the answers! No body is perfect! You hear! Every once in awhile we make mistakes!"   
  
The class was shock!   
RANMA WAS SHOCK!  
  
Even Akane was shock, but she recovered and finished her sentence "Among of you, whoever had NOT had a mistake for the rest of her or his life, laugh now" she finished  
  
Silence went to the room.  
  
*We are sorry Ranma* Someone said   
  
Ranma look at his classmate and smile "It's okay no harm done"  
  
*Me too*  
*We are sorry*  
*We won't do it again*  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
Akane smiled...at least, she had done a good thing  
  
"Thank you Miss Akane"  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Saotome...Now let's go back to our lesson, Mr. Saotome do you know what is the answer on Number 6?"   
  
Ranma gulped and look at the question, he was nervous...then he heard someone shouted  
  
*You can do it! Ranma! *  
*We know, you can! *  
*We know you know the answer*  
  
Ranma smiled and looked at the question again, he recalled his lessons and remember the answer  
"Miss Akane, I remember it now"  
  
Akane smile "What is it, Mr. Saotome?"  
"The answer to Number 6 question is ENTREPRENEUR"  
"Correct"  
  
They all cheered and shouted Ranma blushed  
  
  
Akane smiles...  
Ranma look at her...  
Akane look at him...  
They both look at each other, and it was a long gaze  
  
The class noticed them, the shouted turned into giggling and teasing they both blushed and look away  
  
*Look, Saotome and Miss Akane are so good together*  
*Yeah! They look good together*  
  
Akane smile "Well, let's forget that, let's go back to our lessons"  
  
*Yes Mam*  
  
Ranma smiles.... Even his classmates agreed that they look good together  
  
  
After the class...  
  
Akane sat on her chair...she is so tired...  
  
"Are you going home early Akane?"  
"Yeah. I am going home I just need to rest"  
"Okay, see you tomorrow"  
"Bye!"  
  
"Tough day?"  
  
Akane saw Ryouga grinning on her  
  
"Yeah you can say that again"  
"Problems?"  
"Nope, they are good...but it was a though day" Akane said  
Ryouga sat on Akane's desk "Well, I was wondering if you're free tonight?"  
  
Akane looked at him  
  
"Maybe we need to get to know each other better, don't you agree?"  
"I'd love too but I need to help Ranma study tonight, how about tomorrow then?"  
"Oh Ranma" Ryouga said, disgust  
"Yes," Akane said, confused  
"Well, tomorrow then...I'll see you tomorrow Akane"  
"You will"  
  
Akane sigh  
  
  
Outside Ranma was waiting for Akane, when he heard some teachers gossiping about Akane.  
  
*Akane is going out on a date with Ryouga, isn't that sweet? *  
*Yeah, I think they are the perfect couple*  
  
Ranma frowned, = Akane is going out with Ryouga? = Ranma asked his self, he felt jealous   
  
His MIND spoke:  
What is your right? So what if Akane is going out with Ryouga!  
It is not your business! Akane is not your girlfriend right?  
  
But his heart argued:  
Yes, But you LOVE her! Right, even you have a girlfriend   
  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma turned and saw Akane  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
Ranma bite his anger "I am here, waiting for you" gritting his teeth  
  
Akane smiled, making Ranma's anger fade  
  
"how long have you waited?"  
"About a minute or so, it's no big deal..." Ranma said, smiling  
"Well, if that's the case...let's go" Akane said, smiling   
Ranma followed her...  
  
  
At the street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking on the street, but this time, Ranma is walking on the fence  
  
"What are you doing Ranma?" Akane said, looking at Ranma.  
"Balancing"  
Akane stop and look at him "Balancing?"  
"One of the Training in the Saotome's Anything goes Martial arts"  
"I see"  
"Do you want to try it?"  
Akane gulps, "no.. Nope.. thanks.."  
"Are you chicken?" Ranma smirked,  
Akane looked at him, Ranma stop "What did you say?"  
"Well, Nothing"  
  
Akane smile "I am not chicken, you could teach me that some other day, Meanwhile I need to go home because I am tired"  
  
  
SILENCE...

Both resume their walk  
  
"Akane?"  
"What is it?"  
"Sorry"  
  
Akane smiles "It's okay, I am just glad that you are now comfortable with me, you can say some things like that"  
  
Ranma smiles  
  
  
Ranma jump and walked beside Akane now he realized that Akane doesn't have those books she carry  
  
"Where are your books?" Ranma asked, "did you left them?"  
  
"Yes, They were at school" Akane said, "Speaking of School, I notice that you're not on yourself earlier"  
  
"Gomen for that, is just that, I am so mad and embarrassed to myself"  
"Why?"  
  
"Here I am! A 21 STUDENT and NO BODY! While my old classmates are now SOMEBODY"   
"Old Classmates?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hibiki...Ryouga, he was my old classmate...and HE IS NOW a SENSEI, Yesterday...He was my classmate! Today! I am his student!"  
  
"I see"  
"It's just embarrassing"  
"I understand how you feel, That's why I am TRYING TO HELP YOU THE BEST WAY I CAN"  
Ranma look at her "Thanks"  
  
Akane smile and turned to look at the road  
  
"Akane, One more question?"  
"What is it?"  
"Are you going to date Ryouga?"  
She looks at him "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well are you?"  
"Of course"  
  
Ranma turned to look at the sky, his face is gloomy, and Akane notices this.  
  
"Ranma you okay?"  
"Ryouga and I aren't friends...We are enemies yesterday" Ranma said  
"Enemies?"  
Ranma look at her "Yes, Enemies"   
"I didn't have the idea, why?" Akane said, blinking  
  
"Because, we have the same like...and-" Ranma shook his head and look at her "well let's just say that what I want...He ALWAYS GETS"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as...in food, in subjects, in reports even in girls" Ranma said "He always won, except on BATTLE of course"  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Yes, for example...I like this girl, then Poof! He likes her also! Then we will both court that girl, then POOF! He got her"  
  
"Really?"  
"Yes" Ranma bowed his head  
"Do you think that it is happening again?"  
  
Ranma without words nodded  
  
"Really?"  
"Yes, He is courting you and I Li-"  
  
Akane stared at him  
  
"I mean, I like you, because you are my teacher and my friend"  
"Uh-huh" Akane smirked,  
Ranma blushed "Yeah, ah that's right"  
"How about Shori?" Akane asked  
"He didn't like Shori" Ranma said "That's why I got her"  
"I see" Akane said

  
To be continued...

Chette: hehehe Ranma is falling in love with Akane now! But what about Shori?  
Ranma: I don't know a girl named Shori.  
Chette: But you know in this story and she is your girlfriend!  
Ranma: ........... Whatever.  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	6. Akane's Violent Side REVEALSAkane's Secr...

Chette: Oooh... this is getting exciting! Ranma falling in love with Akane! But Ranma has a girlfriend and Akane have this 'special someone' Not to mention Ryouga is Ranma's past childhood enemy. Oh We have 1 shoutout! 

THEwriter Lioness - Hehe ya like Ryouga? But I bet it will change later on ^_^

Ranma: yep its getting exciting so let's stop talking and start the show. This is what happen so far Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, Both became friends, Ranma beguns to be Comfortable at her and asked some Personal Questions… He found out that Akane has someone else, He fell in love with her Sad to say. She has SOMEONE while he has also…He also found out that His Yesterday Enemy was now his Teacher.  
  
Chette: MAHAL KITA PHILIP!  


**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 6: Akane's violent side REVEALS…Akane's Secret Crush…  
**  
  
The Tendou's house...  
  
Doctor Toufou is sitting on a chair nearby and Kasumi is cooking something "Where are your sisters?" he asked  
  
"They went to work" Kasumi replied, tossing the salad  
"Even Akane?" he asked  
"Yes, she was accepted in Tokyo University and she is now teaching there"  
"Good for her"  
"Of course"  
"What about you Kasumi?"  
Kasumi look at him "Well, I am still going to continue doing this things"  
"And you like it?"  
"Yes a lot"  
  
Silence...  
  
"So Kasumi, did you tell Akane about the Beauty Contest?"  
  
Kasumi frown, she has been secretly Jealous because Toufou asked her to tell Akane to Join a beauty contest "I still think, even Akane is Beautiful...she is still not fitted to join the contest"  
  
"Not fitted?" Dr.Toufou asked "Are you crazy? You mean NOT DESTINED"  
  
"Why are you eager to see Akane on a beauty contest, anyway?" she asked, her voice was a bit of tone of jealous  
  
Dr.Toufou raised his eyebrows...sensing Kasumi is Jealous.  
  
  
  
The door opened  
  
"Tada-" Akane stop, sensing they have a visitor, Ranma look at her and saw her blush when they heard someone talk.  
  
*Why? Because Akane is beautiful that's all*  
  
Ranma saw Akane's face but he ignored it and instead he asked her "Do we have a visitor?"   
"I think we do" Akane said, blushing more furiously  
"Do you know who is it?" Ranma asked, looking at her.  
"It's Doctor Toufou" Akane said, not looking at Ranma  
  
Ranma frowned, "Oh," Ranma said = That name is familiar, where did I hear the one before...I wonder =   
  
"Let me introduce you to him" Akane said, cheerfully  
"Sure" Ranma said, unenthusiastically  
  
  
They walked toward the Kitchen. Ranma look at Akane who is so happy, hearing that voice. Ranma sigh and follow her...  
  
  
"-And I am really concern for her because she was LIKE A SISTER TO ME"  
  
  
Akane stopped DEAD, She saw Kasumi and Toufou...  
Ranma also stop beside her and look at her and then at Kasumi and Toufou  
  
The saw Dr.Toufou stand and hug Kasumi's waist "-and you know...you don't have to get jealous because you know that you're the one that I LOVE"  
  
Akane quiver...Ranma planned to whistle but didn't continue when he saw Akane.  
  
Kasumi giggled and saw Akane and Ranma "Oh my Akane-Chan! Ranma-Kun! Okaerinasai (welcome back)" Kasumi said   
  
Dr.Toufou released his hands to Kasumi and adjust his glasses "Akane, How are you?" Dr.Toufou smiled "I heard you are now a teacher"  
  
"........"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane  
  
"Akane-Chan, Are you okay?" Kasumi asked  
  
Ranma patted her shoulders...making Akane came into Reality "G-gomen, are you saying something Doctor?"  
  
"I heard you're a teacher"  
"Yes...um, Ranma Saotome meet Dr.Toufou, Dr. Toufou...Ranma Saotome" she said, quivering  
"Nice to meet you Ranma Saotome, Kasumi said so many good things about you"  
  
Ranma was still thinking, on how that name is Familiar then it hit him!  
  
  
*Well, I don't but I do like someone*  
*His name is Doctor Toufou*  
  
  
Ranma smiled... "Nice meeting you Doctor" Ranma said  
  
"I heard you are a Martial artist?"  
"Yes, I am...I begun to learn the arts when I was 6 years old"  
"And you're a good Martial artist, I bet?" The doctor asked  
"Well, a lot of people who could say that" Ranma said  
"Don't be so proud to yourself Ranma" Akane said, sarcastically  
  
Ranma looked at her, surprise on her act...Akane was still looking at Kasumi and Toufou  
  
"I better go to my room" Akane said, unenthusiastically  
  
Akane left them, Ranma look at her with a surprise  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry Toufou, Akane is very tired today" Kasumi said  
"Oh well, I guess I need to go now, Kasumi gomen for disturbing you"  
"Oh no problem, Dr.Toufou, the pleasure is mine"  
  
Dr.Toufou left the house, Ranma sat on the chair...and look at Kasumi, and he was surprise at the Outburst of Akane. He look again Kasumi, Maybe she knows the reason of Akane's sudden Outburst.  
  
"Kasumi-Oneechan, Can I asked you a question?" Ranma asked  
Kasumi look at him and smile "Sure, Ranma-kun"  
"I was surprise of Akane's sudden outburst...Is something wrong?" Ranma asked worried  
"I am also surprise, at the same time I am not" Kasumi said, sighing  
"What?" Ranma asked, "I don't understand"  
  
"When Akane was in high school, she is violent as ever...she really hates boys...Because there are a thousands of Boys who Like her...and she was tired, Maybe the reason of her Outburst is she really is tired"  
  
"That's not it, Oneechan...She really is tired but she is happy especially when we got home...when she heard Dr.Toufou's voice"  
  
"Voice?"  
"Hai"  
  
= Are my instincts true? = Kasumi asked herself = Maybe she has feelings for him and poor her =Kasumi sigh, Ranma notice it  
  
"What is it, Oneechan?"  
"Oh my never mind" Kasumi said "Ranma, why don't you talk to Akane about her outburst?"  
"Well..."  
"You can do it"  
"Oh, Okay"

But before Ranma fully exited the kitchen, he turn around and said, "Hey Kasumi-oneechan. Get real okay? It's okay you can call Dr. Toufou. 'Toufou' in front of us... since you two are a couple" he said, winking at her

"Oh my.."  
  
  
Akane's room...  
  
Akane was looking at her teacher's guidebook, but tears falling on her face. = No I won't cry! I won't! I was never been called THE STRONG GIRL for nothing If I cried = Akane thought  
  
*And I am really concern for her because she was LIKE A SISTER TO ME"*  
  
Akane's tears were falling on her face, She Love Dr.Toufou very much that's also one of the reasons she can't fall in love with anyone but him. = Why he? Why Dr.Toufou! = Akane thought.  
  
Akane was trying to control her anger...She has to be, She is now a teacher and she has one student in this house. "Dr.Toufou, I love you" Akane said in a whisper, cried softly as she slumped on her bed.  
  
  
Ranma look at the door, which has a duck sign, saying "AKANE" on it. He sighs and knocks.  
  
"Akane, are you okay?" Ranma asked "its Ranma"  
  
No response...  
  
  
Meanwhile, Akane look at the door...she heard someone knock, It was Ranma.  
  
*Akane, are you okay? It's Ranma*  
  
She didn't response she wept silently.  
  
*Akane, I want to talk to you, if it's okay?*  
  
Akane wipe her tears and walks toward the door and she opened it.  
  
  
  
Ranma's heart beat fast, hearing the door opening, then he saw Akane's face...he smiled but his smile faded as he saw her crying "Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you want?" Akane said, looking at him coldly.  
"I...I want to be sure if you're okay" Ranma said  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I AM NOT! What kind of Idiotic brain you've got?!"  
  
Ranma was speechless   
  
"Leave me alone, Ranma...I'll see you tomorrow in school" Akane tried to close but Ranma prevent her "What?"  
  
"I thought we are FRIENDS?"  
"We are" Akane sniff  
"So why are you hiding something from me?" Ranma asked, he is hurt   
"I am not, hid-"  
  
"Yes you are! I was surprise at your sudden OUTBURST! Now you're shouting at me! Then you're crying! And I don't even have a one damn clue on what's going on! Now you're telling me that you're not hiding something?" Ranma yelled  
  
Akane was shock  
  
"Now you're the one who is shock because I'm yelling at you!"   
"Ranma...you don't have the right to yell at me...you've got that!" Akane shouted  
"Oh yeah! And you don't have the right to yell at me too!"   


"What was happening Kasa?" Soun Tendou asked  
"Oh my, looks like Ranma and Akane were yelling at each other" Kasumi said,  
  
  
"Ranma"  
  
"It doesn't mean that you are my Teacher and I am your student and I don't have the right to yell at you! WERE BOTH THE SAME AGE and WE AREN'T AT SCHOOL!" Ranma said  
  
"............."  
  
"I am just concern about you! But if you don't then, the heck! I'll never bother you again!" Ranma left her... 

Akane slammed her door shut and cried harder  
  
Ranma look at her door and sigh, then he walks on his room.  
  
  
Akane cried harder, it was really painful hearing something from Dr.Toufou but it's much harder when Ranma yelled at her.  
  
*I am just concern about you! But if you don't then, the heck! I'll never bother you again! *  
  
Ranma was just being, friendly to her... he is just concern, and surely he is her friend. She wipes her tears and decided to apologize tomorrow but right now she needs to sleep.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma was laying on her futon, it hurts when he yelled at Akane like that, and much hurts when he saw Akane cried like that it was their first fight and it hurts like hell!  
  
Ranma decided to apologize to her but right now he needs his energy for tomorrow.  
  
Both didn't join the family on Dinner.  
  
  
Midnight...

Ranma can't sleep. He stand up and look at the moon, it was so lovely especially it is a full moon. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass a juice.  
  
Akane couldn't sleep either. Her eyes were so red and she can't close it. She stands up and decided to take a midnight snack.  
  
  
The corridor was so dark....  
  
Ranma walked carefully, but then he felt he step on someone. Then he heard a voice crying because of the pain. Both panicked and fell. Ranma realized he is with someone so he lowers his body to protect his companion. They rolled on the stairs and reached the bottom.   
  
The moon shone on them...  
  
Ranma realized it was Akane, who he been holding and protecting.  
Akane realized it was Ranma, who protect and hold on her...   
  
They both fell silent for a moment.  
  
Ranma was aware that Akane is on his upper body, while Akane is also aware that she is on the upper body of Ranma. Both were looking at each other.  
  
They were so close...  
  
Akane began to stand and break the gaze between them.  
Ranma followed shortly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Akane asked, she broke the silence "you must sleep or else you don't have the energy for classes tomorrow" Akane finished  
  
"I can't sleep" Ranma said "How about you?"  
Akane sigh "Me either"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Akane, I am sor-"   
"Ranma Please Forgi-"  
  
Both stared at each other...  
  
"You first" Ranma said  
"No you go ahead"  
"No, I'd say...Ladies first"  
"Oh, Okay...Ranma I am so sorry for my attitude I-I didn't meant it" Akane said  
Ranma smile "Me too, Guess I did yelled at you and you are right you are my sensei and-"  
  
"No, you're right. We're both the same age and we aren't at school, I am so glad that you are concerned about me"  
  
Silence...  
  
Akane broke it "You still want to know why I am so mad?" Akane asked  
  
Ranma nodded  
  
"Let's talk at the Doujou"  
  
  
  
At the Doujou...  
  
They were both sitting on the floor, looking at the sky...Ranma was just looking at Akane...Her eyes are still red and puffy but she is still beautiful as ever  
  
"The reason, that I am so mad is because...I just prove myself that Dr.Toufou is REALLY In love with Kasumi-Oneechan" Akane said   
  
Her voice was becoming rough...Ranma realized that she is starting to cry again.  
  
"I was trying to convince myself that they aren't in love with each other"  
"Why?" Ranma asked "Why are you mad?"  
  
Akane look at Ranma, tears falling on her face "It's because I LOVE DR. TOUFOU, Ranma...He is the light in my life, and also the reason why I don't date guys..."  
  
Ranma look hurt, Akane didn't notice it.  
  
"When I was a little, whenever there's something wrong...He always makes it better" Akane said, "That's why I did let my hair grew longer like this" she tossed her hair   
  
Ranma look at her = because Kasumi-Oneechan has a long hair, I get it! =  
  
"But HE LIKE KASUMI" Akane again cried, without words Ranma hug her and Akane cried in his arms  
  
"Maybe I am Ugly" Akane said  
"What?"  
"I am *sniff" Akane said  
"Who said that and I'm gonna kick him" Ranma said  
"Ranma"  
  
"Akane, to tell you frankly...YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I EVER SAW" Ranma said "and now you're just going to tell that you're ugly?"  
  
"But-"  
"Akane, Dr.Toufou is not just the only guy in this world"  
"Ranma?"  
"Maybe he isn't your right guy"  
"So who is my right guy?"  
"I don't know but someday Akane you will meet your right guy, I guarantee you that"  
Akane smile "you know, I hate to say this but why do I feel better after talking to you?"  
Ranma smile "I don't know? Maybe because I AM CUTE?" he asked jokingly   
Akane punch him playfully "Baka"  
"Ite" Ranma said but smile  
"Thanks Ranma"  
"Yeah, and please Akane don't cry okay?"  
"Sure"  
  
Little they know, Kasumi was looking at them...and she has an idea...  
  
  
  
To be continued...

Ranma: What's Oneechan up to now?  
Chette: Well.. why dontcha read to find out? :P  
Ranma: yeah I'll do that. *snicker*  
Chette: ............

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	7. my FIANCEE NOT

Chette: You really want to know what will happen eh Ranma?  
Ranma: it is a different plot and its getting pretty exciting. I wonder what will Kasumi-oneechan do? What is her plan? I thought it was Nabiki who has that kind of attitude.. but Kasumi?

Chette: Well she has that 'attitude' too but people don't see if often.   
Ranma: Right. Now let's go for the shoutouts.

Eliza - We will inform you and email you ^_^ but the chapter is up ^_^ hehehe  
  
Jurei - That is what Ranma was asking me too... what will be Kasumi's plan? hehe find out more about it!

Incurable Romantic - wow your name is unique. So let me guess you're very romantic eh? hehe Thanks for the review!

Ranma: Okay then! let's do it!  
Chette: What happen so far...?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, Ranma fell in love with her, but knowing she had SOMEONE that hurt and well he do have also SOMEONE right? He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr,Toufou (take note he isn't stupid just like in the Anime) and Akane violent side reveal (yeah that's my Tomboy)… Akane and Ranma fought for the first time and it did hurt a lot, but Ranma and Akane make up at the Doujou and Akane confess everything, Ranma cheered her up and little did they know, Kasumi is watching them.  
  
Chette: MAHAL KITA PHILIP!  


**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 7: My Fiancée… NOT  
**  
  
Morning, Akane and Ranma were early to leave so that Akane could let Ranma go to the library and study there. Nabiki had to go early too because she had an important business as usual.  
  
Kasumi decided it was the perfect time to settle things right. She approach her father who was reading a newspaper.  
  
"Father, may I talk to you?" she asked  
  
"Yes you may Kasa" Mr.Tendou said, putting the newspaper away from him "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about Akane-Chan" she said  
"Is there something wrong with her Kasumi?" Mr.Tendou asked  
"No there isn't father...I...well, I am just concerned about her" she said  
"..........."  
"She is so busy, teaching and learning. On week days she is also teaching"  
"You're right Kasa but according to her, she can do it"  
"You know how Akane is father, she won't admit that she is suffering"  
"Well, you're right about it again" Mr.Tendou "So what am I going to do?" he asked  
"I do have a suggestion, Father"  
"And what is it Kasa?"  
"Maybe it's time that Akane needs a Partner in the Doujou"  
"Partner?"  
"Yes"  
  
"But who? You're not fitted to be a martial artist either Nabiki. But we could talk to Toufou-San if-"  
  
"No, it won't be Dr.Toufou" Kasumi said quickly  
"So who?"  
"RANMA"  
"Saotome's Son?"  
  
"Mr. Saotome is a martial artist right?" Kasumi asked, Soun nod his head "and Ranma knows a little about Kempo" she said  
  
"That's a good Idea"  
"One more thing"  
"What is it?"  
Kasumi smiled, "Make it a permanent Partnership father, I think they deserve each other"  
  
"Permanent?"  
"Engaged them Father"  
  
"But Kasumi, you know the rules! Akane is the only heir and your mother didn't like forceful relationship and-"  
  
"Mother is dead, Father"  
"Kasumi"  
  
"Challenge Ranma, if you win...you won't do any arrangements but if Ranma win you are going to engaged the two of them, fair enough father?"  
  
Soun sigh and nod.  
  
  
  
Afternoon, Ranma is so frustrated. He now walks alone. Akane promised Ryouga a date and now he is here ALONE. He frowned, He is jealous! and admits it. Furiously Jealous! He knows he doesn't have the right but he can't help it!  
  
Entering the House, he was greeted by Kasumi's smile. He smile back and he heard her said "My father wants you to meet him in the Doujou" Ranma nods and turned to go to the Doujou.  
  
Entering the Doujou, Ranma look around, he was shock when a hand suddenly run toward him! He dodges it and saw Mr.Tendou smiling and he was in a fighting stance  
  
"Fight me Saotome Ranma!"  
"M-Mr.T-Tendou!"  
"Just fight me!"  
  
Ranma again dodge, Soun continued to punch him.   
  
"Fight [Punch] Back! [Kick!]"  
"I [dodge] can't [leap] Mr.Tendou!"  
"Are you [punch] too chicken [punch] to fight?"  
  
"I ain't [dodge] I ain't a chicken but whoa! [Leap] but Mr.Tendou [block] I can't do that to [dodge and leap] you!"  
  
"Fight me like a man!"  
  
Mr.Tendou gave Ranma a punch into the Nose. Ranma got hurt, his nose is bleeding. He wipes it. He is still confused as ever but he has now a determined face. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you insist so prepare for this! Gomen SIR! CHESTNUT TECHNIQUE! KATSUTENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"  
  
Mr.Tendou received hundreds of punch from Ranma. The last one was definitely strong; it sends Mr.Tendou to the wall where his head went out on the other side of the wall.  
  
Ranma realized what he had done, he panicked "oh no!" he approach Mr.Tendou and help him, he saw some bruises he had caused. He yelled for help. A minutes later, Kasumi came with a Medicine kit and help his father to stand  
  
"I am so sorry Mr.Tendou, I don't want to do that HONESTLY!" Ranma said, kneeling and pleading   
  
To his surprised, Mr.Tendou smile "Very well, you are good Ranma, you have defeated me. The only partner of Tendou Akane in the anything goes Doujou"  
  
"Mr.Tendou?"  
  
"As I promised, you will be the new HEIR of the anything goes Martial arts and Akane will be your Partner and Fiancée"  
  
"F-FIANCEE!" Ranma yelled, but blushed  
"Yes Fiancée" Kasumi said, smiling she did see him blush.  
  
  
  
Nighttime...  
  
Ranma is on his room, thinking about Akane. She became his teacher, then a friend and now a Fiancée! Well he doesn't have a problem because he likes her a lot! If Shori came, he can just break their relationship! at least his parents hate Shori. The problem is Akane. What if Akane become angry? Or what if Akane refused? She loves Dr.Toufou very much. = It'll never work = Ranma thought.  
  
  
  
Then he heard a knock.  
  
"Come in" he said in a lazy voice  
  
Akane peeked; Ranma bolted into his bed and sit straight   
  
"A-Akane!"  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Ranma nods,  
  
Akane came in she was still wearing her teacher's clothes, she walk towards Ranma and sat on his bed.  
  
Ranma look at her and sigh "So, how was your date with Sensei Hibiki?"  
"It's fine. Ah, Ranma I.... Ah, well H-how was your day?" Akane asked nervously  
"Not very fine"  
Akane frowned this time, "Do you hate me that much?"  
Ranma look at her "What do you mean by that?"  
"I…well, um...what I mean is...um" Akane bow her head  
"What?"  
Akane sighed, "Kasumi-Oneechan told me that you've defeated my father" Akane said  
"I...No, I didn't mean it, really!"  
Akane smiled "I know, so I guess you're my Fiancé now huh?"  
"W-what!? Huh?"  
"Fiancé. Don't tell me you don't know what is a fiancé?"  
"No, I mean yes...I do, well No, I...yes"  
"You are so funny Ranma-Kun" Akane giggled  
  
Ranma blush hearing 'Ranma-Kun', he smiled. Seeing Akane giggled like that.  
  
"I repeat" Akane stop giggling and smile "You are now my fiancé?" she added   
  
Ranma managed to nod.  
  
"Hope you're going to be a good fiancé"  
  
Ranma smile. Akane like him! She agreed it means...it means...  
  
"That's why I came here" Akane said, Her smile disappear.  
  
= Oh no, she's going to back out isn't she? =  
  
"Ranma-"  
"Are you gonna back out?" Ranma asked sarcastically  
  
Akane was shock  
  
"I mean it's okay, if you don't want too" Ranma said, turning his eyes on the window.  
  
"Ranma?"  
"I was not good in the first place-"  
"Ranma, I am not going to break the engagement"  
Ranma look at her "So what?"  
"Ranma, can I ask you a favor?"  
"..........."  
"Can we accept this engagement like nothing happened, I mean don't be serious?"  
Ranma's heart broke "You mean, just IGNORE it?"  
"Y-yes"  
"S-sure" Loneliness in his voice  
"I mean you understand right? After all, you do have a girlfriend" Akane smile  
"Yeah" Ranma said = and I LOVE YOU = Ranma wants to add but he control his mouth.  
"Friends?"  
  
Ranma nod  
  
"Okay, well let's get back to bed, we need to be early tomorrow, Oyasumi (good night) Ranma"  
  
Ranma just nod.  
  
  
To be continued...

Ranma: What the heck happen? I did not expect that...  
Chette: expect what? of Akane taking the engagement well and gentle?  
Ranma: not that Idiot! the 'ignore the engagement and I agreed unto that'  
Chette: its a part of the story and do not call me idiot.  
Ranma: ... Whatever.  
Chette: Just read the rest all right? @.@

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	8. Short HAIRED girl…

Chette: Oh my... Did I made Ranma really upset about the chapter 7? @.@ Anyways, I can't see him right now. He just disappeared and I don't want to order him right now, maybe He is upset. Okay I'll try my best to make this chapter 8 good. 

Shoutouts!

Inferno - it is updated. Thanks for waiting (even it took you so long time @.@) and thanks for reviewing my fanfic

beth - I updated ^_^ thank you!!!   
Lil black wolf - I did continue it ^_^ Thank you so much!  
azn_lilly - want ranma to call shori and dump her? okie dokie ^_^  
AkaneKitten - you are not Akane right? that is disquise in that name.. okay whew.. thanks ^_^  
TigerJade - I'm hook with Ranma 1/2 too! hehe   
Rainy days - Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews ^_^  
Cindy moon - thank you ^_^  
  
Elena~sun - yeah did you know that the Love of Ranma and Akane is deeper in manga than in anime? sadly huh? :(  
  
Sakura Li - read to find more of it ^_^  
Lotusmoon - I did continue it ^_^  
Sakura Angel - thank you for encouraging me ^_^  
pokey - arigato! arigato!!!  
Sliya - Thank you so much ^_^  
May - hehe you have such romantic reviews ^_^  
Incurable Romantic - *handed you some candies* cheer up okie?  
  
D-chan - well the reason why grammar and everything is so messed up because I wrote this when I was 10 years old and I did not edited it. Maybe now I did but still I am not good in english @.@

Lady Demon - surely you dont deserve such name like that :( you're not demon. anyways, Thanks for the review!  
  
Jurei - Arigato and thanks for waiting ^_^   
Bunny/Sailormoon - teehee hello there Soldier of Love and Justice ^_^

Chette: Okay then! What happen... so far... Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, Ranma fell in love with her, He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr,Toufou and Akane violent side reveal… Akane and Ranma fought for the first time and it did hurt a lot, but Ranma and Akane make up at the Doujou and Akane confess everything Ranma cheer her up and little did they know, Kasumi was watching them, Then Kasumi suggested to her father about the Engagement, Mr.Tendou was defeated by Ranma now the NEW HEIR of the Tendou Gym. Ranma was now Akane's brand-new Fiancé. Ranma was happy and yet felt sad when Akane told him to not be serious about it…Can it be that Akane really hates Ranma or she just had a reason?  
  
I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!!

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 8: Short HAIRED girl…  
**  
Ranma look at the door, which was closing. He sighs. Akane became his fiancée but she wants to ignore it. Ranma look at the window and saw the moon. = I told you, It won't work = Ranma sigh again and tried to imagine Shori's smiling face. But all he can see was Akane's face.   
  
He shook his head, angrily = Don't you see Dimwit! Akane and you aren't good with each other! You do have a wonderful girlfriend am I right? =   
  
Ranma's heart did not agree.  
  
He sighs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Akane close Ranma's door slowly. She stood there for a moment. = Did I see loneliness in his eyes? = Akane wondered. She sigh, it was for the best. Just ignore it! But she felt a little excited and yet...  
  
*I do have a girlfriend, she was in Nagoya*  
*Her name was Shori Kimura*  
  
She sigh, he does have a girlfriend. Even Ryouga can prove it. He knows her also = Maybe he isn't my right guy =  
  
  
Days passed....  
  
They became closer and closer. Ranma was glad that he had a teacher and for the first time, he understood the lessons. Akane can't deny to herself. She was falling in love with Ranma Neither did Ranma.   
  
  
One Friday afternoon...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking in the road Ranma was looking at her and sigh Akane noticed it.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma-Kun?"  
"I...well, am was just wondering why didn't you accept Ryouga's Love?"  
Akane smile "I can't I HAVE A FIANCÉ right?"  
Ranma almost fell on his knees because he felt his heart beat became fast. "B-but-"  
Akane giggled "Baka, That's not the reason. I well, let's just say I like him as a friend"  
  
Ranma smiled,  
  
"Why the face Ranma-Kun?"  
"Nothing Akane-Chan" Ranma said "Is there something wrong in my face?"  
"N-no! It just that you're so HAPPY when I told you that Ryouga isn't going to be my boyfriend"  
"I dunno, maybe the fact he didn't get you?"  
"Why?"  
"Well..." Ranma change the subject "Hm...Hey Akane-chan, why don't ya cut your hair?"  
"I.. What?"  
"I saw some pictures and you look CUTE when you're short-haired"  
"You think so?" Akane said, blushing and touching her long hair  
"Well, yes"  
"You know maybe you're right. Besides I'm over Doctor Toufou, I guess it's time to change"  
  
= Over Dr.Toufou? = "So we need to go to a barber shop"  
  
"No, I'll let Oneechan handle it"  
"Kasumi?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh,"  
  
  
Several minutes Passed...  
  
When they arrived, Akane asked her sister if she could cut her hair Kasumi was kind of Surprise but glad to do it. Ranma went into the Doujou.  
  
  
On Akane's room...  
  
"Oh my! You're so beautiful Akane!"  
"Thanks, but I look like a boy" Akane said, looking at her mirror  
"No, you're not!"  
"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever" Akane sighed,   
  
She went downstairs and saw one of her students  
  
"Sensei?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your hair is short again"  
"Yes." Akane smile "Maydee, How do I look?"  
"You are so different Sensei, you're much beautiful"  
"Thank you, let's go to the Doujou?"  
"Yes"  
  
Ranma practiced his kata and saw a young BEAUTIFUL WOMAN entering the Doujou, She is much Beautiful than his Teacher 'Akane'…  
  
"H-Hello miss May I help you?" he asked nervously.  
The girl look confused and figured he hadn't noticed her. She smiled "yes you may"  
"What can I do for you?" Ranma asked   
"You see my CHILD is a student here in the Doujou," The girl said  
Ranma smiled disappear "Oh" = She was married =  
  
Maydee look at her sensei and the guy, she was confused and Sensei Akane just call her Child.  
  
"So is she your child?" Ranma asked  
"I did say that. Did I?"   
  
The girl laughs hard. Ranma look confused  
  
"What's funny?"  
"Why the *ha* Long face Ranma?"   
".........."  
"Disappointed?" Akane said, leaning on to him  
He stared at her "How did you know my name?" Ranma backed out.  
"Baka! Don't you recognize me?"  
Ranma look closely "A-Akane?"  
"One and Only" Akane said, then she turned around gracefully.  
Ranma's jaw dropped.

Akane smiled, then she blinks "Ranma... Does it fit?" she asked, touching her hair  
"You look Beautiful!" That's all Ranma can say...  
Akane blushed, "Well, thank you" Akane smile "It's different isn't it?"  
"I...well, I like it better when it's SHORT" Ranma said = No doubt about it, it's still Akane =  
Akane blushed, she need to change the subject. "Ranma, This is Maydee. One of my Babies"  
"Nice to meet you Ranma-San"  
"Babies?"  
"Oh I forgot, did I tell you that my babies are my students?"  
"I see"  
  
Akane giggled, Making Ranma froze.  
  
  
Minutes Later...the students are complete. Akane introduce Ranma to them   
  
"Everyone I want you to meet Ranma Saotome. He'll be your other Sensei, he is my partner" Akane said  
  
Ranma was shock!  
  
"Hello Sensei Ranma"  
"Kongbangwa!"  
"........"  
Akane elbowed Ranma, Ranma look at her "Great them"  
Ranma look at the students "ah, Hi?"  
  
Some laugh. Some giggled, Akane sigh "Will you please excuse us for a second"   
  
"Yes Sensei"  
  
  
  
"Ranma, what are you doing?"  
"I can't teach! I never been graduated before and I-"  
  
"Calm down Ranma, this is Martial arts school not an education school I recalled you told me that you Love Martial arts and you're good-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Besides, you are my fiancé because of the Doujou. You must know the capabilities of teaching a child. You are the future heir and Sensei of this Doujou. Ranma"  
  
"You told me not to BE SERIOUS about it" Ranma said,   
  
Akane blushed, "I.. Well... Yeah but.. I mean.." Akane sighed, "Look. Ranma, you're not going to be serious in ENGAGEMENT but you must be serious in HANDLING the Doujou" Akane said  
  
"I am not good enough"  
"Trust me Ranma, you can do it"  
  
Ranma nod.  
  
A few minutes, Akane glanced at Ranma who is now having fun and is concentrating in teaching a boy. Akane smile and sigh with relief.  
  
Years had passed, they both become close...Ranma was so happy in staying in the Tendou Doujou.

  
  
To be continued...

Ranma: That's short...  
Chette: *Gasp!* don't scare me like that!  
Ranma: That's short...  
Chette: Well yeah, I just want to make it short.. look if people are still interested...  
Ranma: short...  
Chette: Don't worry, I just want to know if people are still waiting for the chapters  
Ranma: It's short...  
Chette:... whatever.. Review people!!! ^_^ 

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	9. Family

Chette: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I feel so happy that there are people who like my Ranma 1/2 Fanfics!!!!

Ranma: yeah, you just love sharing your stories right?  
Chette: yeah, and also im practicing to become a mother... you see I want to become a storyteller for my children :)  
  
Ranma: You mean Future children  
Chette: Of course!  
Ranma: Oh well, let's go to work... Chette...chan...  
Chette: Yes Ranma?  
Ranma: I want the next chapter to be good..   
Chette:*Gulp* don't worry.. it will be good...

Shoutouts!

Manuca - I will continue my fanfics do not worry   
kai - hehe 'too original' I would say? besides I was hoping to read something like this.. ^_^   
ya know the different 'relationship situation of R+A?'  
  
a reader - Hello reader ^_^ thanks for the information. Yeah, I know the rules of a Student and a Teacher that is why it is called 'fanfiction' (fiction) which is not true. But Do not worry, they are not 'really' dating. Akane is trying her best to separate public to work relationship... until then it is okay, but if something happen... Akane might burst out @.@ Thanks for reading!  
MEGAOTAKU - hehe thanks ^_^   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep school back ^_^ teehee here comes books and papers and pencils and TEACHERS!   
  
Chette: What happen so far?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, and Ranma fell in love with he. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Because of Kasumi, Akane and Ranma were now engaged. Will their life change? Now that they're fiancée and Fiancé?   
  
I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! 

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 9: Family  
**  
  
After 2 years...  
  
At Nagoya...  
  
Mr.Saotome is teaching some students when they heard a mailman coming   
  
*Letter for Mr. and Mrs. Saotome! *  
  
"Ill get it Genma" Nodoka shouted and smile at the Mailman "Thank you"  
  
When she received it, Mrs.Saotome saw the letter was from the Tendou Doujou and not her son, sensing some trouble. "Genma! It's from the Tendou's!"  
  
"Now what Ranma did again!"  
  
They opened it and they taught that Ranma had done something bad again.  
  
Mrs.Saotome read the letter  
  
_Genma and Nodoka,   
  
How are you? It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Don't worry this isn't a letter of bad news. Ranma is passing every subject so do not worry   
_  
"He's passing?" Genma asked  
  
_Last year He begun to teach in Musabetsu Kakuto Tendou Ryu you're wondering why? Well its because (I hope you won't get angry) My Youngest Daughter Akane Tendou (Who is Ranma 's Sensei) Became his FIANCÉE.   
_  
"Fiancée?" Mr.Saotome asked  
"Oh no!" Mrs.Saotome exclaimed.  
  
_Ranma accepted it because I think he likes my daughter very much there are pictures in here That I want to show you.   
_  
Nodaka saw the pictures "Here they are"  
  
They saw Akane Teaching Ranma some homework.  
They saw Akane (As sensei) Smiling proudly looking at Ranma who was reciting.  
Another Picture of Ranma gave Akane some roses and both were blushing  
Another Picture of Ranma teaching a child and was guided by Akane.  
Then another Picture, Ranma teaching a student, who was smiling  
  
_As you can see my Akane had a very long hair on other pictures but she cut her hair because your son told her to. Aren't they look lovely together?   
_  
Nodoka and Genma smiled and nodded,  
  
_Unfortunately, Akane told me. It could not work because your son has a girlfriend. Is that true Genma? Oh, well, I hope you received this letter of mine through safe   
_  
_Your Best Friend,   
SOUN TENDOU   
_  
  
"Maybe its time to visit them what do you say Nodoka?"  
  
"Of course, its been 2 years since Ranma left us" Nodoka said smiling "demo.. Akane looks like Kimiko..." Mrs.Saotome said, remembering her best friend. "If Akane really looks like Kimiko and her attidute then I definitely would like her to become Ranma's wife."  
  
  
  
Back in Nerima...  
  
"You see, you can do it"  
"Thanks Akane-Chan" Ranma said, smiling  
"Your welcome Ranma-Kun" she said  
  
Both smiled at each other.

  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ryouga Hibiki is heart broken. It's been 2 years... he is courting Akane and no results! He is just controlling his anger. It is Ranma's fault! He poisoned Akane's mind. He Loves Akane very much! He needs to tell this to Shori.  
  
  
After three days...

*HELLO? ANYBODY HOME? *  
  
Kasumi run towards the door  
  
"Oh my, Ohayou gozaimazu, Irrashimase Tendou Doujou kou na"  
"Young lady, is Soun here?" asked the old man  
"Otousan?"  
"Yes. Tell him its Genma and his wife"  
"Oh! Ranma's parents!"  
"Hai"  
  
  
  
At Tokyo University  
  
"Ranma, you go on ahead. We have a meeting"  
"Ill wait for you"  
"This could take long"  
"No problem"

Ranma waited for Akane...   
  
  
After meeting...  
  
Suddenly it rains, Ranma was holding his books for protection (No Jusenkyou curse guys!) while Akane was holding an umbrella.  
  
"Ranma, come and let's share this umbrella, you're soaking wet"  
"I am fine Akane"   
"Ranma Please, You'll catch a cold"  
Ranma snickered "Why? Are you worried?"  
Akane look at her seriously "What if I told you I AM?"  
Ranma was taken back "Akane?"  
"Please Ranma, I don't WANT YOU TO GET SICK"  
"Okay"  
  
Ranma and Akane shared the umbrella. Ranma told Akane that he would handle it. Akane just smile and let him.  
  
"Akane?"  
"Yes?"  
"I heard that you have another suitor"  
"Hmm...Why? Is Ranma Saotome Curious?" Akane asked, teasing Ranma  
  
Ranma frowned, "Don't put words on my mouth, I am just interested for the new suitor of Akane Tendou"  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"So who is he then?" Ranma asked, returning the conversation  
"Its not like Ryouga gave-up you know" Akane said  
"Ryouga not giving up? I am not Surprise" Ranma said  
"Well, the teacher of Poetry" Akane said  
"Kunou-sensei?" Ranma asked   
  
Akane nodded "and there's that high school teacher name Touma and your Science teacher"   
  
"Shinnosuke?"  
  
Akane nodded  
  
"Well he isn't bad," Ranma said  
  
Akane felt sad, She burst out "BUT I DONT LIKE HIM!"  
  
Ranma look at her shock!  
  
Akane calm herself "Gomen"  
  
"Its okay, so who's the Lucky one?" Ranma asked  
  
= You dummy = Akane said to her mind "Oh well, its a secret that I'll always keep" Akane said  
  
"Hey! I thought were friends!" = Maybe its Doctor Toufou =  
  
"I mean, I can't tell you because I doubt if we can BE TOGETHER forever"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"HE HAS SOMEONE ELSE"  
  
= Definitely Dr.Toufou = Ranma frowned, 

Akane notice it "Are you okay?"  
  
Ranma smile fakely but Akane know it "I am fine, Don't worry"  
  
= Why all of the sudden, he felt sad? = Akane thought  
  
= Jerk! It could never work he is so much in love to Dr.Toufou = Ranma thought  
  
  
  
"Daddy, I spotted Ranma and Akane on the Corner" Nabiki yelled  
"Oh no, We need to surprise them Saotome-Kun" Mr.Tendou said  
"I wonder, is my son dismissal to school is this late?" Mrs.Saotome asked,  
  
"Ranma called and told us that he will wait for Akane-Chan because Akane has a meeting"  
  
  
Entering...  
  
They Saw Ranma and Akane...  
  
"Oh, its like Kimiko was back!"  
"She really looks like her mother Tendou"  
  
They saw that Ranma was holding an Umbrella while they shared it.  
  
Ranma spotted a big stone "Akane watch-"  
  
But it was too late she tripped but before she landed on the floor, Ranma held her waist to prevent her to keep falling on the wet road "Whew! Just in time"  
  
Akane stared at Ranma = God! How Handsome =  
Ranma stared at Akane = God! So Beautiful =  
  
  
They both realized that they stared at each other for a long time they both looks away furiously blushing. Ranma let go of Akane.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
They look and saw the family.   
  
"M-Mom! Pops!"  
"Hello Son"  
"Ranma, m boy. How are you?"  
  
Nodoka run towards him and hug him. "Are you okay, Son?"  
"I am fine, Arigato"  
Nodoka turned To Look at Akane "Dear, Are you okay?"  
  
Akane smiles just like Kimiko "I am fine, Good thing I have a fiancé who is a super martial artist"  
  
Ranma blushed  
  
"and I know that you already know that since Nabiki is here" Akane look at her sister "She will do anything for money" she added,  
  
Nabiki laughed, "You really are something Akane-Chan"  
"I am glad you knew me that well"  
Nabiki hugged Akane "That's why I like you a lot little sis"  
"and Do you think that I don't? I have a unique Sister like you!"  
  
"Oh my dinner ready"  
"OKAY!"  
  
  
At Dinner...  
  
"So how's Ranma on School Akane-Chan?"  
  
Akane smile "He is a very good student and I bet father told you that He is helping me teaching the Doujou"  
  
Nodoka gave her a sweet smile and nodded.  
  
"Well, I even bet Nabiki gave you some pictures to prove it" Akane look at her sister again.  
  
Nabiki blushed   
  
Akane giggled, Ranma stared at her   
  
Nodoka notice his son and smile. = They should be together.. what lovely couple =  
  
  
  
On Ranma's room...  
  
"Ranma-Kun, you really change a lot"  
"Huh?"  
"Last time you went far away from us and when you saw us your first question is how's Shori?"  
  
Ranma just smiled.  
  
"Is it true, you're in love with her"  
"No!" Ranma denied it.  
"Oh, come on Ranma, you are my son"  
  
Ranma smiled  
  
Nodoka got her wallet "Here, look at this picture Ranma"  
  
Ranma saw Nodoka when she was a little girl, hugging a girl that looked like Akane "She looks like Akane" Pointing the girl  
  
"That's Kimiko, Akane's Mother"  
  
"Kimiko?"  
  
"Yes, she was my best friend. She died when Akane was still young"  
"How Come Akane didn't mention-"  
  
"As I recalled Son, Akane was the worst one who suffered from the death of her mother. She did take it seriously and maybe she don't want to remember the pain"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
  
  
Ranma look back at the picture "She really look like her Mother"  
"I know, I bet Akane was the dream girl of the school back when she was studying"  
"H-How?"  
Nodaka smile "She is following her mothers footsteps."  
Ranma smiled and nodded, "She is a very GOOD SENSEI, and I really understand her teaching"  
"Oh Thank God, I thought you-"  
  
Mrs.Saotome was interrupt by a knock.  
  
  
"Who is it?" Ranma asked  
  
Akane peeked in "I just want to show something to your Mother Ranma"  
  
"What is it?" Mrs.Saotome smile  
"I want you to see Ranma's Grades" Akane said, showing her Record Book  
"Oh my GOD! Are these Ranma's grades?"  
  
Akane smiled and look at Ranma  
  
"They are high"   
Ranma smile "Well, thanks to my teacher and Private Teacher"  
"Private Teacher?" Nodoka look at Ranma  
"Every night, Sensei was trying to help me to Study" Ranma said  
Nodoka smile "Oh, I see"  
  
Akane smiles, her eyes caught a thing...no a picture on Ranma's side, she picked it up and realized it was a picture of Ranma's mother and her mother...She put it down slowly, controlling her tears "Ah, I remember I need to do something, ah Ranma just give it to me when you are finish" her voice is becoming rough  
  
"Oh-"  
  
  
Then she hurriedly went out  
  
  
"-My"  
  
Ranma look surprise "What's happening to her?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head and look at her son "I told you, She is upset that's why she don't want to remember it. But because of the picture she remembered it again"  
  
Ranma look at where Akane exits,   
  
"Just like her mother"  
  
Ranma looked at his mother  
  
"She is a kind of girl, who will not admit nor show that she is hurt, a very high inspired girl...not giving up even she was suffering"  
  
  
  
Akane was on her room, when she arrived there...She breathe deeply and try her best to control her tears "I won't cry, anymore" she said, but her eyes betrayed her. = Mom? = Akane thought = I thought I can accept your death, why now just one picture and I feel lonely again? =  
  
  
  
Morning, at the dinner table...  
  
"Ranma m boy, we will stay here at least for 2 Months," Mr.Saotome said  
"I hope you like our idea" Mrs.Saotome said  
  
Ranma nodded,  
  
"Oh my Ranma, you and Akane were going to be late"  
Ranma nodded and looked at Akane "Are you ready Sensei?"  
  
Akane smiled and nodded,  
  
  
At the street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking toward to school. Akane is so quiet; Ranma is looking at her. He needed to know what's bothering her...but he doesn't know where to begin. He thought about the record book  
  
He got it and handed it to Akane "Akane, here is your class record" Ranma said  
  
Akane smile "Thanks"  
  
Then silence again. Ranma was frustrated. Akane is really quiet today, and he isn't comfortable. He likes Akane when Akane is smiling and talking, he hates Akane when she is silent. "Ah, Akane?"  
  
Akane looked at him  
  
"You're seem quiet today, are you okay?"  
  
Akane nodded and looked back on the road.  
"Did you put some invisible tape or something?"  
  
Akane shook her head  
  
Ranma burst "THEN SPEAK!"  
  
Akane looked at him,  
  
"Gomen" Ranma said  
Akane sigh "Its okay"  
  
Ranma smiled, she did talk! Thank goodness! But frowned when Akane look back at the road.   
Ranma sigh and shrugged, both walk toward to school and they were silent.  
  
  
Ryouga saw them, and gritted his teeth = Just you wait, Ranma Saotome...Ms. Shori Kimura will surely know about this = Ryouga Thought and smile evilly.

  
To be continued...  
  
Chette: So how is it?  
Ranma: Nice... but what is Ryouga thinking? Don't tell me that Shori  
  
Chette: SHHH! I know you have ideas and so am I! plus the readers but please Ranma-kun make it surprise!

Ranma: Oh Okay. So Then Till next time! *looks at Chette* by the way, Pop seems nice on this fanfic. I wish He is like this.

Chette: Well you know what is the meaning of 'fanfiction'. Ranma-kun.  
Ranma: sighed.

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	10. Books and Love

Chette: Hi!! Oi! Thanks for the reviews!!!

Ranma: So what will it be now Chette?  
Chette: Um.. how about making Ryouga the villain!  
  
Ranma: Ha! that's not new  
Chette: What I mean a really evil villain. Since Yeah Ryouga is Ranma's enemy but He is not that Evil you know what I mean.  
  
Ranma: It's up to you.   
Chette: Let's do it now!  
Ranma: Hope this is good...   
Chette: It is of course! you'll get a good punch with Ryouga!  
Ranma: Yeah! that's totally cool!

Shoutouts!

Pipao - ack! where's the cancer? oh hehe my story? hehe okay well here's the next!   
Allen Iverson - Arigato ^_^  
  
SakK - yep lots and lots I wrote this when I was a kid so basically I don't want to change it. ^_^ Thanks for your suggestions though ^_^   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehe yeah Ryouga.. @.@   
  
Chette: What happen so far?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends Ranma fell in love with her, and their Relationship grew…Ranma convinced Akane to cut her hair, then the Saotomes visit them, Mrs.Saotome really Likes Akane for Ranma and they will stay there for 2 months… But what about Ryouga's plan? He was planning on something right? 

Chette: I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! 

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 10: BOOKS and LOVE  
**  
  
Ryouga's class...  
  
"Our Topic is about the relationship of Boys and girls today and yesterday" Ryouga said, "What is the difference between the relationship now and yesterday?" Ryouga asked his students  
  
"Sir! Most woman, do prefer courting the boys, than boys court girls" Some student said "But yesterday, it was the boys who do the courting" he added  
  
A several boos from the woman were heard  
  
"Now, I am going to give you some cases of courting and you will give me some ideas okay? Kakamio"   
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
"What if like this, A man fell in love to a very beautiful woman, He did court her but he wasn't brave enough, how about it?"  
  
"Sir! For, he must confess he love that person, because he may lose her sir"  
  
"Very well said, Kakamio. Well, what about there was another party, like someone who is close to her and he is POISONING her MIND? Mr.Saotome?"  
  
Ranma looked at Ryouga  
  
"What about that?"  
  
Ranma stood up and look directly at Ryouga "What do you mean by that Sensei?"  
  
"I am just asking you"  
  
Ranma knows what Ryouga is planning to do "Well, Maybe I can suggest that this boy must STOP courting her because He knows that HE CAN'T GET THIS GIRL"  
  
"You didn't understand me perfectly Mr.Saotome I said, Someone is poisoning her mind"  
"Maybe it was just what the other guy expect even it's not true," Ranma said sarcastically  
"Ranma please" Said another student  
The students look at them,   
"Really Mr.Saotome, What about this guy had a girlfriend"  
"HE DOESN'T CARE MUCH ABOUT HIS GIRLFRIEND, SENSEI"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"But what about the girlfriend?"  
"I did say that he doesn't care about her much, did I?"  
"What about-"  
  
"GET TO THE POINT ALL RIGHT!" Ranma yelled,   
  
The students gasp!  
  
"Temper...Temper Mr.Saotome" Ryouga said, smiling. His fangs showing   
"Why don't you get to the point! Can't you see Akane doesn't love you?"  
  
The students gasp  
  
Ryouga gritting his teeth but smiling "You did call her Akane now huh?"  
  
Ranma clenching his fist  
  
"Ranma, I know you like your Ma'am Akane, but you do have a girlfriend" Ryouga said "and besides you're a student and she is a teacher and that is prohibited here"  
  
Ranma was controlling his anger  
  
"And, you're just 19 years old" Ryouga said  
"I AM 21 DIMWIT!" Ranma shouted  
  
The students gasp  
  
"Mr.Saotome, Temper..."  
  
Ranma couldn't wait any longer, faster than his classmate's eyes. He run toward Ryouga and PUNCHES HIM "You deserve that Ryouga!"  
  
The students gasp  
  
Ryouga wipe the blood on his mouth "Remember I am your sensei Mr.Saotome"  
  
"Yes. I do remember Sensei, but you are still the stupid Classmate of mine! Who is just passing his grades because of CHEATING!"  
  
The student gasp  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"I am not embarrassed to admit that I am failure and I did repeat twice or thrice and falling on some subjects! At least I am trying my best! Not cheating Sensei Hibiki"  
  
The students looked at Ryouga  
  
"RANMA! YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
Chaos went on the History room; One student went to see the dean  
  
  
  
"Now let's-"  
  
Akane was interrupt when the dean and the other students went on the history room, the other students of Akane were also curious. Akane is worried, hearing Ranma is involve in this chaos.   
  
Akane went into the room and saw the principal stopping Ryouga and Ranma.   
Akane went through the crowd "Ranma STOP!"  
  
  
  
*RANMA STOP! *  
  
Hearing her, He stops and looks at her "A-Akane!"  
  
"What is going on here!" Akane asked,  
"Mr.Saotome, Come to my Office At once!" The principal shouted  
  
Ranma bow down, and nodded softly  
  
Akane looked at Ranma and the principal leaving the room and sighed,  
  
"A-Akane"  
  
Akane look at Ryouga "What did he do?" Akane asked  
  
Some students yelled "Sensei was asking Ranma some Questions about Love. Ranma furiously got mad"  
  
"Is this your lesson?" she asked  
  
The students shook their head "But we love the topic Sensei" someone yelled  
  
Akane look at Ryouga, understanding the Chaos "I can't believe you Ryouga! It's your fault! Ranma wouldn't do things like that, if you didn't make him mad!"  
  
Ryouga got mad "Now it's my fault!"  
"It is your fault!" Akane said, "You're supposed to teach! But you're using your job to hurt him!"  
"Is it my fault that I really, Really Love you?!"  
  
Akane stop.  
  
"I Love you Akane, why did you choose him instead of me?!"  
  
The student gasp  
  
Akane looked directly at him "Very well, Mr.Hibiki. You want to involve our personal life? Then Let me tell you this Ranma is my FIANCÉ, you leave him alone" she said, coldly.  
  
The student gasp.  
  
Akane left the room.  
  
  
  
At the principal room...  
  
Ranma was clenching his fist; the principal was lecturing him   
  
"...You need to respect your teachers. Mr.Saotome, you are just a student and he is a teacher, Mr.Saotome I don't want to see this again"  
  
Ranma was just controlling his anger  
  
"YOU NEED TO RESPECT YOUR TEACHER, ESPECIALLY MR.HIBIKI"  
  
That's it! Ranma burst "NEVER! I WOULD NEVER RESPECT THAT HIBIKI!"  
"MR. SAOTOME, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WE HAD THIS FIGHT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TEACH US SOME LESSONS! INSTEAD HE USED HIS PROFESSIONALISM SO THAT HE COULD HURT ME!"  
  
The principal calm "Mr.Saotome, I know that Akane Tendou is the reason of this mess. But he is still your teacher. You need to respect him. And you know that dating between a student and a teacher is prohibited here-"  
  
"HE STARTED IT! He tried that-"  
"Mr.Saotome-"  
"NO I AM NOT FINISHED YET!"  
  
The principal stops  
  
"ALL MY LIFE. ALL MY LIFE, I DEVOTED MYSELF INTO TWO THINGS SIR, MARTIAL ARTS AND EDUCATION. I AM VERY GOOD IN MARTIAL ARTS AND I REALLY DO LOVE TO STUDY"   
  
The principal sigh seeing Ranma's tears falling  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAN'T PASSED SUBJECTS? BUT I WAS TRYING MY BEST. I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF. BUT NOW I AM NOT. AT LEAST I WAS TRYING MY BEST TO PASSED EVERY ONE SUBJECT AND NOT EVEN CHEATS ONCE. I WANT TO PASS HERE IN TOKYO"  
  
"MR. -"  
  
"I KNOW I COULDN'T PASSED IF I DON'T RESPECT MR.HIBIKI BUT I COULDN'T LIE TO MYSELF HOW I HATE HIM. I CANNOT PRETEND THAT I LIKE HIM SIR, GOMEN FOR PUNCHING HIM BUT IT HURTS. IT HURTS A LOT ESPECIALLY WHEN HE IS HIS PROFESSION TO GET REVENGE AND REALLY HURTS A LOT SEEING MS. TENDOU DISAPPOINTED FACE"  
  
"But your relationship with Ms.Tendou-"

"It is a personal one. I know the rules but I can not deny that Ma'am Akane is my fiancée" he said, bowing down and starts to calm down.

"Fiancee?"   
  
Ranma looked at him "YES"  
"I understand you Saotome Ranma, I won't give you punishment, you're a very honest man"  
"thanks principal"  
"You can go now,"  
"No, it's your right sir,"  
  
The door closed, the principal sigh = He really is a fine young man, honest and determined indeed =  
  
  
At the street...  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking on the street toward home. Akane is still silent; Ranma is looking at her. He sighed, making Akane looked at him  
  
"Ranma, what happened?" Akane asked, "Did the Principal suspend you?"  
  
Ranma shook his head they fell silent again. Ranma couldn't take this silent situation, he stand on Akane's front, Making Akane jump  
  
"Ranma?"  
"Akane, what's wrong?" Ranma asked, "You are so silent today"  
Akane smile "Shimpai wa Irimasen, Ranma you don't need to worry"  
"Akane, please!"  
"I'm just tired" Akane looking at the other direction   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" Not looking at him  
"Akane, I'm sorry for what happened"  
  
Akane look at him "It's okay, Doitashimaste...ah, Ranma you go ahead I... I need to do something okay"  
  
"But-"  
"Please? And don't you follow me"  
"Okay"  
  
Ranma followed Akane by gaze as she walks away to him.  
Ranma was worried he did follow Akane.  
  
  
Akane went into a flower shop, making Ranma confused. Ranma did follow her but she didn't notice.  
  
Ranma realized Akane was going to go to Cemetery.  
  
  
"Hello, It's been a while" Akane smile  
  
Ranma saw Akane smile and kneel at a tombstone. Akane put the flowers and blessed the tombstone. = I wonder who's Akane visiting here? = He climbs on a tree, looking at her.  
  
"It's been along time, Mother"  
  
Ranma realized it was Mrs.Kimiko Saotome. He also remembered the incident back last night when Akane saw the picture. = So that's why, Akane is lonely today. And here I thought it was my fault =  
  
Akane smiled looking at the tombstone "Mom, I miss you. I miss you very much. I thought I accept your death but I can't. Mom, I'm tired. So tired. I just hope you are here by my side. I don't know if I can do this again. I don't want to give up but I am just so tired"  
  
Ranma realized Akane was crying now "I need to do this, as the heir of the Musabetsu Kakuto Tendou Ryu but it's not the same when you are still alive. Every time I'm tired you're always on my side and when you touch me I don't feel tired anymore"  
  
"*Sniff* I am alone. So alone, I need you so much"  
  
Ranma can't stand Akane crying he went toward her.  
  
"Mom, I am alone"  
  
"You're not"  
  
Akane look and saw Ranma, she wipe her tears "I told you don't follow me"  
"I am sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm worried about you, and I..."  
  
Akane look back at the tombstone  
  
"Is that your Mom?"  
Akane smile "Yes, she is...she is a tombstone" Akane giggled fakely and wipe her tears  
  
Ranma walk close to her, making Akane's heart beat fast "Akane, I know you're a type of girl who doesn't show she was hurt nor giving up. But let me tell you something" Ranma stop he was so close to Akane "It's okay, to cry sometimes"  
  
"Crying making girls show they are weak"  
"No matter how a woman strong, she is still a girl and weak"  
Akane look at him "I am not weak!"  
"Akane, you are. And it's okay if you show it sometimes"  
Akane sniff "Do you think so?"  
Ranma smile "Hai"  
Akane smile "Thanks"  
"Let's go home, they're going to get worried about you" Ranma said  
"Okay"  
  
Ranma held Akane's hands. Akane blushed, Ranma smile   
  
Both walk home holding hands. 

  
To be continued...  
  
Ranma: Wow.. Different Ryouga!  
  
Chette: and different Ranma and Akane!

Ranma: Me is so dramatic there...

Chette: It's my story Ranma :P  
Ranma: oh okay, Different Ranma :P

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	11. UKYOU meets AKANE

Chette: Hiyo!!! arigato for all the reviews ^_^

Ranma: So what is Chapter 11 all about?  
Chette: It's all about your Bestfriend!  
  
Ranma: Ucchan?  
Chette: Hai! But this time Ukyou is going to support R+A!  
  
Ranma: Well that's nice  
Chette: Change is good!  
Ranma: Okay let's here it!   
Chette: Well our shout out firsts!  
  
Shoutouts!

ally - its okay I just let it be.. you see I wrote this when I was a little girl and since english is not my first language so forgive me.. It's the PLOT that counts :P  
  
Pipao - yep very different ranma eh?   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - really? what kind of music video?   
Lady Mokodane - Thank you ^_^   


Chette: So Ranma-kun, what happen so far?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, and Ranma fell in love with her, and became his fiancée. Ranma's parents visited and stayed at the Doujou for 2 months, Mrs.Saotome showed the Picture of Kimiko to Ranma, Akane seeing this felt lonely, Meanwhile Ryouga was desperate to win Akane's love. He used his Professionalism to hurt Ranma, ending the two of them into a fight. Ranma explain everything to Principal and he understands him as well, On the way to house, Akane stop by to go to the Cemetery to visit her mother. Ranma was also there and tried to cheer her up. (Well it did work you know…) but what about the plan of Ryouga to tell Shori about Ranma? 

Chette: English is not my first language and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P

I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! 

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 10: UKYOU MEETS AKANE  
**  
  
*Long Distance for Ms.Shori Kimura*  
  
"This is Shori Kimura, speaking?"  
  
*From Mr.Ryouga Hibiki*  
  
= Ryouga? = "Okay, I'll get it"

*Go ahead Mr. Hibiki you're connected*

"Thanks um.. Hello?"   
  
*Yes?*  
  
"Shori! How are you, it's me Hibiki-chan"  
  
*Hibiki-chan? as in RYOUGA?*   
  
"Yeah, One and only" Ryouga said, "So How are you?"  
  
*I am fine, enjoying my life What about you?*  
  
"I am a teacher at the Tokyo University"  
  
*Really? Hey. My Honey is studying over there!*  
  
"Ranma? Yes he is one of my students" Ryouga gritting his teeth, "Shori, Ranma is the reason I called you"  
  
*What happened?*  
  
"It's like this Shori..."  
  
  
  
After a few minutes  
  
*WHAT!?!?!?!?!??!?!?*  
  
"Yes. Ranma is totally in love with Akane, his teacher"  
  
*BUT I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!*  
  
"That's why you need to go here, Shori. Or else you will lose Ranma"  
  
*MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! TOMORROW! I AM GOING THERE! JUST YOU WAIT RANMA!*  
  
Ryouga smiles as he brings the phone down "you're mine Akane"   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Nagoya...Ucchan Restaurant  
  
Ukyou is reading a letter from Ranma... Ukyou giggled reading Ranma's letter. = Looks like Ranchan is In Love = she thought, then she read it out loud. "I found a very beautiful girl, Ucchan. And I think I am in Love! Her name is Akane. She is my teacher and friend. And you know that she became my Fiancée? But sad to say, she likes someone else. That's why even I am happy, I am still lonely. Because I couldn't get her Ucchan. This is the first time I EVER FELT LIKE THIS. AND I KNOW I COULD DIE IF WE SEPARATE. Well I'll just end it here. Miss you so much Ucchan! from Ranma"

"Ahh.. So that's Ranma's letter huh?" Mr.Kounji said,   
  
"Yeah," Ukyou said, smiling "According to his letter, Papa. He found his true love" Ukyou is very happy not only because Ranma is in love and that Ranma is happy, but because Ranma likes someone and it is not SHORI.  
  
"But I thought Shori is his girlfriend?"  
  
Ukyou frowned hearing the name... "I know, but I hate her. And she's not good enough for him"  
  
  
  
*Who me? *  
  
Ukyou saw Shori looking at her "Yes you." Ukyou said directly  
  
"YOU KNOW I HATE YOU SO MUCH" Shori said, approaching her.  
  
Ukyou smiled "I am glad, because I do too" Then Ukyou stood up in front of Shori and bowed, "Now What can I do for you, oh my queen" Ukyou said, with disgust  
  
Shori crossed her arms, "Of course, Aside from Ranma's parents you know what's the address of Ranma in tokyo right?"  
  
"What If I do?" Ukyou asked, sarcastically  
  
"I need it"  
  
Ukyou smirked, "Didn't you have an arrangement on that, you must not know because you're the reason-"  
  
"I know, but I am losing him! Now give me the address!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
Shori spotted a white envelope. Ukyou went to reach it but Shori got it first. "From Ranma Saotome. Tendou Doujou Nerima Tokyo Japan" Shori smile, reading out loud  
  
Ukyou gritted with anger,   
Shori smile and went outside "Thanks for your help Ukyou, NOT!"

  
"OHH! I HATE THAT GIRL!" Ukyou realized that he needed to warn Ranma about Shori coming to Tokyo. She dialed it but the lines are busy. She got an idea. "Father, do you need me for a couple of days here?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to visit Ranchan, If it's okay?" when her father agreed. She set her baggage and decided that she will go to Tokyo tomorrow = Hang in there Ranchan, I will help you to avoid Shori and fall in love with the one you really love =  
  
  
  
At the Train station...  
  
Ranma is kissing his mother good-bye. It is Saturday and it's time to go back to Nagoya for the two Saotomes.  
  
"Ara, I thought you are going to stay here for 2 months?" Kasumi asked  
  
"We received a letter and we need to go there as soon as possible but don't worry, we will come back okay?" Mrs.Saotome said  
  
"Be careful Ranma" Mr.Saotome said  
  
"I will Pops"  
  
"Ranma, take care of Akane okay?" Mrs.Saotome said, smiling  
  
Ranma blushed and nodded.  
  
  
  
Akane meanwhile is on the Market. She is buying some Vegetables for their lunch and dinner. When someone approached her   
  
"Miss, Can I asked you something?" The woman asked  
  
Akane looked at the woman, She is pretty but wearing some boy's clothes and it looks like she isn't from here. Akane smiled "yes you may"  
  
  
Ukyou studied the woman's face. She is beautiful. Short haired but BEAUTIFUL Especially when she smiles. She has a great body too. "Well, can you tell me where is the Tendou Doujou?"  
  
The girl look surprised "Why do you need to go to the Tendou Doujou?"  
  
"Well, I am going to visit a friend of mine" Ukyou said  
  
The girl smiled, "Okay, I going to help you just wait for me here?"   
  
  
Ukyou nodded.  
  
  
  
The girl took some vegetables, Ukyou still observing her. She can't help but wonder if this girl is some a model or something. Ukyou look surprise when she heard  
  
*Is that all MS.TENDOU? *  
  
*That's all*  
  
The girl smiled and paid the vegetables "Let's go?"  
  
Ukyou nodded but still stunned.  
  
  
  
Walking on the street, Akane noticed that this girl is carrying a lot of stuff "Here let me help you with that" Akane said, smiling  
  
Ukyou blush "T-Thanks"   
  
"So what is your name?" Akane asked  
  
"M-my name is Ukyou Kounji" Ukyou said   
  
"Ukyou, what a unique name" Akane said "and who might be the friend you will visit at our house"  
  
"Ranchan"  
  
Akane stopped, "Oh sorry, There is no Ranchan in our house"   
  
Ukyou shook her head, "No, his real name is RANMA"  
  
"Ranma Saotome?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh, I see" Akane said, "Why do you call him Ranchan?" They both resume their walking.  
  
"He is my best friend, and we called each other cute names, like he was calling me Ucchan"  
  
"Ucchan, that's a very nice name"  
  
"Well I made it" Ukyou said 

Akane smiled and looked at the street, Ukyou noticed something.  
  
"Are you always like that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Smiling?"  
  
Akane smiled, not answering it.  
  
  
Silence...  
  
  
"So where is Ranchan?"  
  
"Ranchan is Ranma right?" Akane asked, Ukyou nodded "I need to get used to that name, oh well let's see...He helped his parents to go to the train Station"  
  
Ukyou look terrified "You mean! Auntie Nodoka and Uncle Genma came here?"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"Oh no! I missed them!"  
  
"Calm down"  
  
Ukyou looked at Akane "Gomen for acting like that"  
  
Akane smiled,  
  
  
  
= She really is beautiful, I wonder who she is? = Ukyou realized, they had been talking but she doesn't know who she was  
  
"Um, What is-"  
  
The girl stopped, "Here we are"  
  
Ukyou stared at the house. IT'S SO BIG!  
  
"Please come in"  
  
  
  
The girl knocked at the door, she smiles to Ukyou and knock again "Oneechan!"  
  
*Coming!*  
  
The door opened, Ukyou stared at another beautiful girl, who was smiling. "Okaerinasai"  
  
"Oneechan, This is Ukyou Kounji. She is one of Ranma's friends"  
  
"Oh please do come in" The girl smiled, "By the way my name is Kasumi Tendou"  
  
  
  
Ranma is entering the Household when suddenly, he saw Ukyou standing beside Akane. He smiles and walks toward.  
  
  
  
"Oh hi" Ukyou said  
  
"Oh, Akane-Chan someone called you from the office and-" Kasumi stop seeing Ukyou look at the beautiful girl smiling   
  
"You are Akane Tendou?"  
  
Akane look at her "Hai, my Name is Akane Tendou"  
  
"You're Ranchan's Teacher?"  
  
Akane nodded  
  
= She is the one, Wow! Ranchan isn't kidding when he said that she is Beautiful! =  
  
"Why do you know me?" Akane asked, puzzled.  
  
"Ranchan, always talks about you through letters, He lumph-"  
  
  
  
Ranma's hands covered Ukyou's mouth "Tadaima"  
  
"Umph, Umph" (Ukyou)  
  
"Oh, Okaerinasai Ranma" Kasumi said smiling, Akane smiled also  
  
Ranma put his hands away, Ukyou sigh with relief "Ucchan! So nice to see you!" Ranma hugged her tightly and whispered *Dimwit! Akane doesn't know that I love her*  
  
Ukyou understand why did Ranma act like that *I see, Gomen*  
  
Ranma released Ukyou, while Ukyou cough  
  
"Nice to see you Ucchan! How are you?" Ranma asked, patting Ukyou hard  
  
"Fine until you *Cough* embraced me!"  
  
"You're still a kidder Ucchan!" Ranma said "So, why are you here Ucchan?"  
  
"I...I want to visit you. Too bad I missed Auntie and Uncle Genma"  
  
"Yeah, So you've met Kasumi-Oneechan and Akane"  
  
Ukyou nodded "they are nice Especially Akane" Ukyou winked at Ranma, making Ranma blush   
  
Akane smiled "We've met in the market. She is trying to find the Tendou Doujou and I helped her" Akane said  
  
Ukyou smiles "She is nice" Looking at Akane "and I like her a lot for y-" Ukyou stop, seeing Ranma looking at her "y- my friend! Yeah! That's it" Ukyou look at Akane cutely, "would you be my friend?"  
  
Akane smiles but puzzled, "Sure"  
  
Ranma sighed with relief  


  
To be continued...  
  
Ranma: ANOTHER SHORT STORY!!!  
Chette: yep! so what do you think Ranma?  
Ranma: Lol here I thought Ucchan will tell to Akane that I Love her 

Chette: *smiles* Really? you Love Akane?  
Ranma: yeah! *realizing what he said* I mean! in the story! geez! *blush*  
Chette: What-evah :P

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	12. The Talk

Chette: Hello there ^_^ Thank you AnimeObsessionFantasy and sakk For the review!!!   
yup ^_^ Love Ranma 1/2 eversince I was a young girl!!!

Ranma: Okay fine! *still blushing* slip of a tongue so what? Everyone knows that I Love Akane! well except Akane...  
  
Chette: *whispers* and everyone knows Akane Loves you but you don't...  
Ranma: What did you say?  
Chette: Oh nothing :P Just saying to you that you two are quite the same  
Ranma: Huh?  
Chette: Let's just start the story okay?  
Ranma: Sure....   
  
Chette: Please visit our page of fanfics and participate on the forum (url at the profile page) and you'll see the html works of my stories. ^_^ And If you have a better story ^_^ that revolves around Ranma and Akane, please submit it to us and we will post them at the page ^_^ Thanks!!! Leave a message in our tagboard okay? thanks!!!

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, and Ranma fell in love with her. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou and Akane violent side reveals …Akane became Ranma's Fiancée due to the battle between Mr.Tendou and him. Akane had accepted him and fell in love with him. The Saotome's went back to Nagoya and Ukyou visited them, she met Akane and boy, she really likes her for him. But Shori is coming right? 

Chette: English is not my first language and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P

I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! 

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 12: THE TALK  
**  
Ranma introduced Ukyou to the rest of the family, Mr.Tendou gladly accepted her as a guest   
  
"Ranma's friends are our Friends too, Enjoy your stay Ukyou" Mr.Tendou said  
Ukyou blushed; they are so kind.  
  
"Provided you need to PAY FOR THE FOOD" Nabiki said  
"NA-BI-KI-!" They all shouted  
  
"Sorry" Nabiki smiled and bite her tongue then she turned to face Ukyou "I am just kidding Ukyou," she said  
  
Ukyou smiled = Maybe it's a good day after all = as she said to herself she is enjoying every minute in the Tendou's.  
  
  
Ukyou found out that Akane volunteered her room for Ukyou to stay for the night. When she entered Akane's room. Akane smiled at her 

"Feel comfortable?"  
"Oh, yeah" Ukyou said, smiling and admiring the room "Nice room"  
"Thanks" Akane said smiling and went back to work  
Ukyou approached her "What are you doing?" she peeked.  
Akane smiled, "Lesson plan, I am writing some lessons to teach"  
"Oh, ah where is Ranchan?"  
"By this time, he is on the roof" Akane said  
"Okay, I'll see him now" Ukyou said  
"Okay"  
  
  
Akane is right. He is on the roof.  
  
Ukyou walk towards Ranma, but Ranma sense her presence. "Oh hi, Ucchan" Ranma said not looking at her  
  
Ukyou looked surprise "How did you know I was-"  
Ranma interrupted her and look at her "You know me"  
"Oh okay" Ukyou said, "Can I join you?"  
"Yeah sure"  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"Your favorite spot?" Ukyou asked, looking at the moon  
"Yeah" Ranma said, smiling   
"Under this roof, is Akane's room" Ukyou said, Ranma blushed.  
  
SILENCE...  
  
"Stars seems so bright tonight" Ukyou said, Ranma agreed "I remember when you're my Iinasuke Ranchan"  
  
"........"  
"We were always fighting but do getting along. Remember Shampoo?"  
Ranma nodded, Shampoo is his Amazon Fiancée, who also give up  
"She likes to hug you all around and it's making me Jealous"  
"Ucchan-"  
  
"I know Ranchan, I did accept the fact that you like me as a friend and even Shampoo but we were upset because you chose Shori" Ukyou said, frowning  
  
Ranma sigh "You know that time-"  
  
"I know, I just wish you didn't met her. So what if she was the most beautiful in our school and you are the most good looking guy. She is just beautiful in appearance but never inside and in her heart"  
  
Ranma sighed,  
  
"She's not good enough for you. I don't like her not because you're my x-fiancé. I don't like her because I really don't like her!" Ukyou yelled   
  
"Ucc-"  
  
Ukyou smiled, "But now, I think Akane is nice and I like her FOR YOU. Let's just say you made this time the RIGHT CHOICE"  
  
Ranma blushed and smile  
  
"And SUGOI! Her beauty amazed me. HONTOU NI! You know?"  
Ranma sighed "Akane is also violent, when she was angry"  
"IF SHE IS ANGRY, but not all the time"  
"Yes. Well, for some reasons" Ranma said  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, when she found out that Dr.Toufou is in love with Kasumi and when her mother's memory of death I guess"  
  
"Dr.Toufou?"  
"You see, Akane had a crush on Dr.Toufou"  
"Oh bummer"  
"Yeah," Ranma frowning  
Ukyou stared at him for a minute and studied his face. "You really like her don't you?"  
  
Ranma looked at her and blushed  
  
Ukyou looked at the stars "I got your letter and after reading it SHORI CAME"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Speaking of the Devil, The reason I came here is because I have to warn you that Shori found out about you and Akane"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled, "Did she read the letter?" he asked   
  
"Nope. When she visited me. I think she knew at that time. She just asked for your address and I don't want to give it to her and she also said that his losing you. I don't want to give the address but-"   
  
"BUT WHAT?" Ranma asked now yelling and nervous  
  
"She saw the envelope of your letter to me and got the address. Gomen ne Ranchan?"  
  
"Oh GOD!" Ranma said, then he started mumbling and panicking.   
  
Ukyou decided that it's best way to leave him.  
  
  
  
Ukyou knocked on Akane's room  
  
*Come in*  
  
Ukyou peeked in  
  
Akane saw her and smiled, "Come in, Come in"  
  
Ukyou went inside and smile "You're finished?"  
  
Akane nodded and smiled,  
  
"So where will I sleep?"   
  
"Beside me, This bed is big enough for me" Akane said and smile  
  
"Oh Okay"  
  
  
Ukyou sat on Akane's bed then she lay, "Is soft and comfortable compared to my bed"  
  
Akane just smiled,  
  
  
SILENCE...  
  
  
Akane is still sitting on her chair, while Ukyou is lying on Akane's bed. After the work, Akane started to clean her mess on her table.  
  
"HOW'S RANCHAN and YOU?" Ukyou asked, looking on the ceiling.  
"Nani?" Akane looked at her  
  
"You two are ENGAGED right?" Ukyou now looked at her, and saw Akane blush "So how's RANCHAN as a fiancé?"  
  
Akane looked at the window and can Imagine Ranma smiling at her "H-He is Fine" she said  
  
"You know I AM ALSO RANCHAN'S FIANCÉE"  
  
Akane look at her surprise "Hontou Ni?"  
"Yeah, but we DECIDED it was a good Idea to break it" Ukyou said  
Akane put her planner on her bag and look directly at Ukyou "A-Are you the only one?"  
Ukyou shook her head "Ranchan also has a Chinese Fiancée"  
  
Ukyou saw Akane for the first time frowned   
  
"Oh," Akane said  
"So I was just Surprise that RANCHAN didn't break the Engagement between you two"  
".........."  
"Maybe HE DOES have a STRONG FEELINGS for YOU"  
"What?!"  
  
"I was just guessing ya know? Because He broke his engagement to us.. but he did not to you."  
  
"Oh," Akane said, remembering Ranma's girlfriend "What about his Girlfriend?"  
"Oh Shori?" Ukyou asked frowning  
"Yes what about her?"  
  
"I think when Ranchan met Shori, It was the time when he is really desperate to have a girlfriend"  
  
"Desperate?"  
  
Ukyou nodded, "His friend, was kinda' hots about Ranchan's Likes you know what Ranchan wants he always gets"  
  
"W-What is his name?" Akane asked  
"I forgot, Let's see...what it's Rouge, Reg, Youga, Yoga, Reo-"  
"Is it Ryouga?" Akane asked  
"Yeah, Ryouga ah, what was that Damn Last name, Becky...Hikbi"  
"Hibiki."  
"Yeah, Ryouga Hibiki!" Ukyou now look at Akane, surprise "Do you know him Akane-Chan?"  
"Y-Yeah, He is kinda' my suitor" Akane said  
"Oh he never change" Ukyou said, shaking her head  
"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked  
"Oh you know-" Ukyou stop remembering...  
  
*Dimwit! Akane doesn't know that I love her*  
  
"What Ukyou?"  
"Oh nothing. So how did you know Hibiki?"  
"He is one of the Teachers in Tokyo University, Teaching History" Akane said  
"Oh, Did he saw Ranchan?"  
"Yes, Everyday. Excepts on Weekends"  
"But-"  
"He is Ranma's history teacher"  
"Oh poor Ranchan!"  
"They fought yesterday," Akane said  
"Oh I see,"  
  
Akane yawned  
  
"You look tired," Ukyou said  
"Yeah"  
"Let's go to sleep Akane-Chan"  
"Okay"  
"Oyasumi!"  
"Oyasuminasai Ukyou"

  
To be continued...  
  
Ranma: OKAY WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MAKING THIS SHORT?!?!  
Chette: well because it is short :P  
Ranma: Whatever... okay now what will happen next?

Chette: you guess?  
Ranma: I'm not good in guessing!  
Chette: well... nothing really happening in this story, except the fact that Shori is coming to Japan ;P

See you next time!

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	13. Shori in Japan

Chette: Thank you so much for the reviews 

bubct222 - really? its under general? hmm let me look and change it ^_^ thanks for the info!!! um yup English not my first language. I am a Filipina ^_^  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - you think so? hehe Ukyou and Ryouga? well I would want to put them together too! demo I can't change this story coz other people already knows this story hehe take for example Nisaa ^_^

Ranma: Heh 2 Reviews that's good  
  
Chette: *nods* yep I am so happy ^_^ thanks for reading the fanfic and thanks for the warning bubct22 ^_^ please check my other fanfics. Ranma's nightmare is already finished

Ranma: LoL, I like that kind of story. You almost made me hurt ya but then again it was only a nightmare

Chette: That's the point  
Ranma: Okay now let's go to the new chapter of this fanfic  
Chette: *Hai!* So what happen Ranma? 

Ranma: Okay Ran-

Chette: Oh yeah! Btw (let's try this) visit this blessingsofgod.com then click the ranma picture and there you have it my Ranma fanfic page ^_^ hehe

Ranma: I don't think that will work... that link I mean...  
Chette: well at least I tried right?  
Ranma: Whatever... so can I start the summary now?  
Chette: *nods*

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, Ranma fell in love with her. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Because of Kasumi, they were engaged. Akane did fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma, Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane.and Shori told him that she will come at Tokyo.

Chette: English is not my first language and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P

I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! 

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 13: Shori in Japan  
**  
  
Sunday morning, the families went out and Nabiki treat them all to lunch, all of them were surprised but enjoyed it. Afternoon, Akane had an Emergency meeting for teachers. Kasumi went into Dr.Toufou, Mr.Tendou was asleep and Nabiki was out with her friends probably shopping.

Ranma was in the Doujou doing some kata. When he heard someone entered the room.

"Sorry, we don't have classes today, Come back next Saturday," he said resuming his kata.

  
Ukyou is shock but looked at him. After the last punch, Ukyou Clapped her hands, making Ranma turned to her

"Oh Hi Ucchan" Ranma smiled and got the towel to wipe his sweat.  
"You're still good Ranchan, and I am not a student" Ukyou said, winking  
"Thanks and sorry" Ranma said, smirking  
"Where's Akane?" Ukyou asked, approaching him.  
"She had a meeting. That's why she postponed the classes today" Ranma said  
"Classes?"  
"Yes, Me and Akane are teaching little kids some Martial arts" Ranma said, proudly.

Ukyou smiled, "Sugoi? You a SENSEI?"  
"Hard to believe it eh?" Ranma said, he sat on the floor continue to wipe his sweat.  
  
Ukyou nodded, "Oh, ah speaking of teachers. Akane told me that Hibiki is your sensei in History" she sat down beside Ranma

Ranma frowned "So?"  
"He is one of Akane's suitor?" Ukyou asked  
  
Ranma nodded,

"He still gets what you want eh?" Ukyou said, smirking  
"Whatever..." Ranma said, sighing  
  
Ukyou frowned, examining Ranma's face "And because of that...I think... The reason why Shori knows about you and her because of him..."

Ranma's eyes widened "Can't be"  
"Come on! you know him a lot. He can do that" Ukyou said, using the word "as-matter of fact"  
Ranma groaned, "Yeah, But after all those years. Maybe Shori don't remember him"  
"Knowing Shori.. She won't forget a handsome guy" she whispered,  
Ranma blinked, he didn't get it "beg your pardon?"   
  
"I said knowing Shori-" she stopped, she remembered Shori is Ranma's girlfriend, "Nothing.. I just know that Shori still remember Ryouga that's all" Ukyou said,

"What are we going to do Ucchan?" Ranma asked, his shoulders are sagging with lost.  
"Doing what?" Ukyou asked,

"Shori will come here... and I don't want her and Akane to ya know.. meet?" Ranma said, blushing.   
Ukyou blinked, "Why not?"  
Ranma frowned, "I don't want Akane to get hurt" he said,  
  
"You forgot that Shori is your girlfriend Ranchan. Aren't you supposed to protect her? rather than Akane?" Ukyou asked,

Ranma blushed, "Well..."  
Ukyou smiled and shook her head, "Well the best thing is to tell Akane about Shori then" she said,  
"She already know her" Ranma said,  
Ukyou growled, "I know that Stupid! What I was trying to say is to tell Akane about Ryouga's plan-"

  
*Too late Ukyou*

They saw Akane smiling lamely

"Oh hi Akane" Ukyou said, looking at the tired and lonely face of Akane "Are you okay?" she asked,  
"Daijoubu Akane-Chan?" Ranma asked too.  
Akane looked at Ranma straightly, "Ranma? Ryouga told me that Shori will visit you" she said,   
"Uh-oh" Ukyou said, 

Ranma gulped, "D-Did you meet her?" Ranma asked, "Did she hurt you?" he added,  
Akane shook her head "I-I didn't. I just saw her" she said, approaching them.

"How?" Ukyou asked,

Akane sat beside Ukyou and Ranma, "I heard Ryouga called her and they both smile a little." She said, massaging her neck. "Good thing he didn't saw me *Sigh* She is beautiful" Akane frowned, looking at Ranma = She and Ranma are a good pair.. = she added to herself. She felt lonely when she saw Shori. But she kept asking her... why is she feeling something like this? is she... jealous? 

"Beautiful?" Ukyou exclaimed, interrupting Akane's thoughts "No way! Your 1000x cuter, prettier and beautiful plus 1000x nice to her neh Ranma?" Ukyou said, nudging Ranma

Ranma blushed but nodded,  
Akane felt her cheeks flushed and became hot "T-Thank you Ranma" she said, she felt better already.  
Ukyou winked at Ranma, making Ranma blushed.

School...

"So where is that Akane?" Shori asked, adjusting her miniskirt looking around. After she adjust her mini-skirt, she sat on Ryouga's table and crossed her legs.

"She's in the office," Ryouga said, ignoring her legs completely  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" Shori demanded

Ryouga nodded and both went to the office.

But they were late... Akane is gone 

  
"Hey! Shin-boy!" Ryouga yelled

A handsome guy looked, and Shori smiled sexily at him, but the guy didn't even look at her.

"Where is Akane?" Ryouga asked  
"Oh she left already" Shinnosuke said, opening a book

Ryouga murmured something like 'they were late'

"Can you introduce me to your friend Ryouga?" she smile sexily, "I find him very handsome" she whispered,

Ryouga frowned, "Remember Shori.. you already have Ranma"   
Shori chuckled, "I just want to meet him is that bad?" she asked,  
Ryouga growled, "Fine...Um, Shinnosuke?" he approached Shinnosuke  
Shinnosuke lift his head and looked at Ryouga, "Yes?"  
  
Ryouga introduced Shori, as Shori walked sexily towards Shinnosuke. "this is Shori Kimura, Shori this is Shinnosuke, he is one of the teachers teaching Science"

"Nice to meet you Shin-no-sukeh" she said with a romantic and sexy voice  
  
"You too, Ms. Kimura" He said, in a professional voice. And then he looked at Ryouga and smirked, "So is this means you're giving up on Akane-Chan?"

"What?!" Ryouga yelled,  
"Are you?" Shinnosuke asked, smiling  
"Well I-" Ryouga stammered

"HEY GUYS! RYOUGA ISN'T COURTING AKANE! WE HAVE A LOT OF CHANCE WHAT DO YOU SAY!" Shinnosuke yelled at their co-teachers

A lot of boys yelled 'That's good' 

Shori frowned

"OH! you guys! She isn't my girl! quit that! Shori is the girlfriend of Ranma Saotome!" Ryouga yelled, at them.

Shori is frustrated. All the guys are having an eye on this girl named Akane! and now even her Boyfriend!

"oh I see...Ranma Saotome isn't he the fiancé of Akane?" someone shouted,

SHORI FUMED. Her beautiful face vanished

"Yeah, but I believe it is because of the Tendou Doujou" someone added  
Ryouga felt Shori's hands pulling him "Come on! let's go and meet this Akane!" she growled,  
"Ouch! Not so fast Shori!" Ryouga said,  
  
Shori pulled Ryouga so hard, that Ryouga couldn't even walk straight.  
To be continued...  
  
Chette: Here comes Shori!  
Ranma: Shori.. where did you get that name though? 

Chette: dunno... I hope you asked me that when I was 10 :P  
Ranma: Oh well. So another "SHORT" Chapter Chette-chan?  
Chette: Couldn't change it :P I wrote this when I was 10 :P 

Ranma: Oh well...See you next week!

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	14. Frustration

Chette: Happy Valentines day!!!   
Ranma: *looks at Chette* and your Birthday is February 14 right? So happy Birthday to you  
Chette: *blush* Arigato Ranma ^_^ Happy Birthday Philip!!!  
Ranma: It is his Birthday too? Whoa  
Chette: *Nods*   
Ranma: That's cool!  
  
Chette: *looks at the readers* Can you do me a favor? since its my birthday? hehe  
can you join our Ranma fanfics forum? actually right now, I am looking for someone who can become a moderator to my forum. Also visit my Ranma page and leave a message at the tag board ^_^ 

Ranma: Also in _blessingsofgod.com_ you'll see Chette and Philip personal page.   
  
Chette: *Nods* if you happened to go there... please leave a message in our message board and oh! Read my other fanfics! I have so many CCS and Ranma fanfic ^_^  
  
Ranma: and now for the Shout outs!

neminx - arigato ^_^ um sorry can't change it :P wrote this when I was 10 :P   
  
jetforce - yes English is our second language. BUT Have you read the warning? I wrote this when I was 10 so I can't change it ^_^

AnimeObsessionFantasy - arigato!   
  
Chette: So what happened anyway?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher, despite of their Unpleasant Meeting both became friends, Ranma fell in love with her, He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy Ranma. He soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Because of Kasumi, they were engaged. Akane fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma, Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane…Shori is now in the Tokyo…and she's coming to the Tendou Doujou

Chette: English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P

I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! 

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
** Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
  
Part 14: ** Frustration  
**  
At the Tendou Doujou, Akane just finished cleaning the Doujou, when she saw one of her students. "Oh Hello Sato"  
  
"Teacher? Gomen I thought there is a class" Sato asked, looking around.  
  
Akane smiled, "Oh it's okay, hey you want me to teach you? after all you came all the way here just to see if there is class or not" she smiled.  
  
"Hontou ni Sensei?"  
  
Akane rubbed Sato's hair furiously, teasing like a child. "Of course, let's go" 

  
Ranma and Ukyou saw Akane teaching some arts. He entered the Doujou "I thought that there are No classes for tonight?" Ranma asked,   
  
Akane and Sato looked at them, Sato bowed and Akane smiled "I know, but Sato went all the way here to know if there aren't any classes."  
  
"Sensei Ranma-San"   
  
Ukyou saw the small boy bowed in front of Ranma  
  
"Hello Sato, you may rise" Ranma said,   
  
"Arigato" Sato said, and stood up. Then he resumed his katas.  
  
"Ucchan, please excuse me" Ranma said,   
  
Ukyou nodded and sat in the corner  
  
Akane demonstrated something, Ranma guided Sato's stance. But they were interrupted when they saw Ukyou giggling like an idiot.

"What's so funny Ucchan?" Ranma asked, frowning.  
  
"Oh, no don't *ha* mind me, I was just imagining things"  
  
"and can you tell me what is it?" Ranma frowned deeper.  
  
"No *ha* it wasn't important" Ukyou said, shaking her head.  
  
"UCCHAN!" Ranma's voice raised  
  
"Oh okay, if you insist. I Imagine you and Akane teaching Sato as like a married couple teaching their child" Ukyou said, with a glint in her eyes.  
  
Ranma blushed and look away at Ukyou  
  
"I said, it wasn't important" Ukyou said, 

Ranma gritted his teeth but blushed.

Akane looked down, hiding her blush.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" Ryouga yelled,   
  
"So this is the Tendou's house. like a mansion" Shori said  
  
"It is a MANSION" Ryouga said, corrected her.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
*Yes, may I help you?*  
  
"Kasumi, is Akane around?"

Shori saw a beautiful girl approaching them.   
  
"Of course she is in the Doujou"  
  
"Oh, Kasumi this is Shori Kimura" Ryouga said, introducing Shori.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shori" Kasumi said smiling and bowed "Are you Ryouga-kun's girlfriend?" she asked, eyeing the girl. The girl is beautiful but the way she dress... short shirt and high heels.. she may look like one of the girls working in a bar or something.   
  
Shori rolled her eyes. "I am not. I am Ranma's though" she said, coldly.  
  
"Oh my" Kasumi said, covering her mouth.  
  
"Goodbye Sato" Ranma said, waving his hand.  
  
"Bye Sensei, Can I just go out at the back?"  
  
"Sure Sato" Ranma said,   
  
"Bye and thanks"   
  
*So goodbye Sensei*  
  
Ranma turned and saw Ukyou, giggling "Very funny Ucchan"  
  
"What? you insist"  
  
"Next time you will do that, I am gonna crack your bones" Ranma said, clenching his fist.  
  
"Ooh, Scary" Ukyou said and laughed  
  
Ranma smiled at Ukyou "You're crazy Ucchan"

"But ya like the idea right?" Ukyou said, nudging Ranma

Ranma blushed, 

"I mean.. you.. akane-chan and your kids" Ukyou blushed

"CUT IT OUT UCCHAN!!!" Ranma said, now blushing furiously.  
  
Akane is on the Doujou, gathering the equipments and heard a footsteps  
  
"Akane-Chan?"  
  
= Was that Oneechan?= "hai!" = She seems nervous =  
  
"Akane-Chan, you have a visitor"   
  
Akane stood up and adjust her Gi. "Who is it?"  
  
Ryouga peeked "Hello A-Akane-Chan" He blushed looking at her. Akane is wearing a tight Yellow Gi and she is soaking wet. Ryouga controlled his nose to bleed  
  
"Ryouga" Akane said, coldly.  
  
Ryouga blushed "I ah, someone wants to talk to you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Akane saw a girl entering the Doujou and suddenly, She pushed Ryouga away. 

"ME" Shori stood up and crossed her arms.  
  


"Ranma-Kun, where are you?"  
  
"We're here Oneechan" Ranma said, seeing Kasumi  
  
Kasumi saw them at the backyard, Ranma was still looking at the giggling Ukyou  
  
"Akane-Chan has a visitor and I am afraid that she need you there"  
  
Ranma and Ukyou stopped and looked at her "Who?" Ranma asked  
  
"It's Ryouga and the other she said her name is SHORI"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"So you are Akane" Shori said, eyeing her. Here she is wearing something so revealing but this Akane who is standing not a little far away from her is just wearing a simple Gi clothes but her face, body are perfect.  
  
Akane smiled, she gave her one of her cute smiles that can defeat Shori's smiles. "hai, what can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Shori Kimura" she said,   
  
Akane remembered her name "So you're Ranma's girlfriend?" Akane asked  
  
"I am glad you know, did my honey always mention me to you?" she smiled,   
  
Akane smiled more, "Actually, Ranma just mention you once. it's Ryouga who kept telling me about you"  
  
Shori frowned "oh," Shori is frustrated! She hates people who are more looking good than her...Ukyou of course. But AKANE She hate to admit it. SHE IS THE SIMPLEST and Beautiful Woman she ever had met.   
  
Akane doesn't even wore a make-up. While it takes for a make up to make Shori beautiful. Then she remembered all the boys saying they have a chance to get Akane. "Okay, I admit you're beautiful" Shori said, not controlling her mouth.  
  
Akane smiled and blushed "Oh thank you"  
  
"I ain't giving you a compliment young lady!" Shori yelled  
  
"............."   
  
"Now let me tell you this once. STAY AWAY FROM MY RANMA! YOU HEAR ME BIMBO!" Shori yelled,   
  
"What did you just CALLED me?" Akane asked, now getting angry. 

"Oh Akane-Chan, even you're mad you're still beautiful" Ryouga said,

"Oh shut up Ryouga!" Shori said "I said stay away-"  
  
*SHORI*  
  
They saw Ranma and Ukyou  
  
"Honey!" Shori run to hugged him  
  
"Hey, you came visitin, old witch?" Ukyou said, smirking.  
  
"Why you!" Shori yelled.  
  
Ranma saw Akane, He tried to push Shori but no luck. Then he saw Akane's aura flaring on her body "A-Akane, you got it all wrong I-"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A BIMBO YOU HEAR! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Akane yelled "you're in my Doujou Miss Kimura. I don't care if you are Ranma's girlfriend, The thing is that you don't have the right to call me a BIMBO!"  
  
"Wow! She is Beautiful even she is mad" Ukyou whispered at Ranma  
  
"Yeah, but we need to calm her or-"  
  
"Oh, really. You want to fight?" Shori asked, releasing Ranma.  
  
"Shori-" Ranma said  
  
"Sure!" Akane said, getting ready  
  
"Akane-" Ranma said  
  
"Not violence my dear" Shori said   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's see who is the most beautiful girl here" Shori said  
  
"you don't have the chance" Ukyou said  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"You know, Shori. Ukyou is right" Ryouga said  
  
"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shori yelled  
  
"Like what?" Akane asked  
  
"you will know tomorrow, meet me in the street at 5:00 p.m. Sharp" Shori said and turned at Ranma "See tomorrow my love" Shori kissed Ranma. Ranma was surprise he was used to Shori's kisses right? But how come now.. He felt disgusted and he hates it... plus he did not felt anything anymore when Shori kissed him.   
  
"Well, Akane you've met Shori" Ukyou said then looked at Akane "Gah"   
  
They saw Akane's aura blazing furiously  
  
"Akane-Chan?" Ukyou said  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!"  
  
*Punch*  
  
"Ouch! that hurt!"  
  
Ukyou was shock  
  
"Ranma no hentai! why do you have to kiss that stupid girl in front of me HUH?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You could kiss her and I don't care! just not in my Doujou and in front of me!"  
  
"Akan-"  
  
Ukyou whistled, Akane is Jealous  
  
"No explanations! you're my fiancé! why did you have to kiss-"Akane stop realizing what she just said, with no words... she run away.  
  
"Wha-What had happened?" Ranma asked  
  
"Three words Ranchan" Ukyou said  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"AKANE IS JEALOUS" Ukyou said  
  
"She is?" Ranma asked, blinking   
  
"I think, She cares Ranchan" Ukyou said  
  
Ranma looked at where Akane disappeared.  


  
Akane went on her room, she slam her door and locked it. She sigh deeply and begun to cry. She almost burst there! How dare that woman! call her a bimbo! and then- SHE KISS HER FIANCÉ! 

= No, she has the right. She is the girlfriend remember Akane? = Akane mind spoke.  
  
She reached for her drawer and open her little jewelry box. and picked a picture.  
  
It was the picture of her and Ranma smiling at each other. She looked on her window.   
  
= He can never be yours! = Akane said  
= He isn't Free =   
  
Akane wiped her tears and remember Ukyou...  
  
*So I was just Surprise that RANCHAN didn't break the Engagement between you two*  
*Maybe HE DOES have a STRONG FEELINGS for YOU*  
  
Akane shook her head. No, he isn't. The kiss prove one thing. Ranma still loves her, He still loves her. Akane sigh, well at least She must deal their battle tomorrow and she need to practice. But she remember it wasn't Violence. It was something.   
  
Akane sigh, maybe she needs to be herself. That's all.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ranma: I wonder what's the Battle going to be.. Not violence?   
Chette: Well knowing Shori-  
Ranma: For your information... I don't really know a girl named Shori  
Chette: Oh...   
Ranma: I won't give you headaches today coz its your Birthday.   
Chette: arigato!!!


	15. Jealousy

Chette: HELLO!!! It's Sunday again! So update! Update! Thank you very much for all the people who greeted me a Happy Birthday ^_^ Thank you also for those people who left some messages in our tagboard ^_^ arigato! Arigato DOMO ARIGATO!!!

Ranma: But no one joined your forum who likes Ranma 1/2 though chette-chan..

Chette: yeah.. So please? please? Join our forum?! arigato!!! Oh yeah, we also updated our Ranma fanfics page ^_^ check it out! (www) blessingsofgod.com ^_^   
  
Ranma: and now for the Shout outs!

Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou - what a unique name ^^ Thank you and what does your name means?

pipao - arigato for the support!!! *huggles*   
  
bubct222 - thank you!!! thank you!!! can you join my forum thingy? @.@ um about your question if I am planning to write other stories. I will ^_^ after I published all my "Past fanfics" Btw.. There are 2 new Ranma fanfics I post here in ff.net "Born to Love you" and "Ronzoo or Ranma" (they are also my past fanfics ^_^ so please check them out?)

Ranma: *reads* Ranma is pretty entertaining to when you two start talking :D *looks at bubct222* yeah well she loves typing it like that. 

Chette: don't you want to be entertaining Ranma? Btw that's a compliment if you don't know...

Ranma: I know that *glares*

Chette: er Continue!!!  
  
Anonymous - Thank you for greeting me ^_^   
jetforce - well my grammar that time improved :P  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe arigato for the support ^_^   
  
Chette: Done! 

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Both became friends. Ranma fell in love with her, but when he defeated Mr.Tendou, he became the fiancé of Akane. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Because of Kasumi, they were engaged. Akane did fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma, Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane…Shori was now in the Tokyo…and was going to go to the Tendou Doujou…Shori had met her and challenge her, she accepted but it isn't martial arts? 

Chette: English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P

Ranma: and I know you probably saw Chette's Grammar improving. Well to be honest, She did not check the grammar. It's just so happens that time she is improving. 

Chette: Yep! Thank you!!! I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!!

**I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
**  
**Part 15: JEALOUSY **

  
Morning...  
  
Ranma and Akane walked towards the school. Silence luring around them and not even a single word was heard from each other. Akane is fine by that but not Ranma. Ranma continued to look down at his fiancée. Akane seemed so quiet walking down the road while him, walking on the fence. 

Ranma also couldn't believe when Akane punched him in front of Ukyou because Shori kissed him in front of her. Does.. this mean... SHE CARES? Does he sense some JEALOUSY? Does she... 

"Akane... How are you feeling?" He asked suddenly. He had to break the silence between them.

Akane sighed, "FINE" she replied lamely.

"..........."  
  
"Why did you asked?" Akane asked and looked at Ranma for the first time in that morning.   
  
"Well, you know the battle at 5:00?"   
  
"There is no fight Ranma. It's not a Martial arts," Akane said  
  
Ranma sighed and jumped down. He walked beside Akane now. "Akane I am sorry for last night" Ranma said  
  
"for what?"  
  
"Y-You know the Kiss?"   
  
Akane stopped walking and took a deep breath. 

"Akane?" Ranma stopped and looked at her.

Akane opened her eyes and turned to look at Ranma. "You know? I don't care" she said, coldly. "She is your GIRLFRIEND. I really don't have the right. I am just your fiancée and it's just a force engagement for both of us. So if you look at it, She has all the RIGHTS" She said, sarcastically

"............."

"It was wrong for me to react like that though" Akane said, she sighed.

"Akane you're-"

"I am what?" 

Ranma growled and scratched his head, "I-it's your place and your d-doujou and I am your fi-" he stopped and blushed.

Akane smiled, "I don't care" she said straightly.

Ranma felt the heat of his face went through his HEAD. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Ranma yelled

Akane resume her walk. "We are going to be late. So let's get going" 

"YOU ARE SO UNCUTE! AND SO INSENSITIVE!" Ranma stopped realizing what he said, = where did that come from?! =

Akane stopped hearing those words. She turned and approached Ranma again. "What did you say? would you mind repeating that?" 

"N-Nothing..." Ranma said, he gulped.

"I heard that fair and square Ranma" Akane said, as she clenched her fist. "By the way," Akane looked at her watch, "It seems like my dear Favorite student is late. Maybe I have to do something so that He won't get a detention then?" Akane said, smiling evilly

Ranma backed out "W-What are you thinking... No way!" 

Akane readied herself

"Oh please not that! Not THAT!"

"RANMA YOU STUPID JERK!!!!" as Akane finished her sentence. She punched Ranma and Ranma flew to the sky 

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
The students and teachers were silently walking towards the school building. But when they heard a voice coming towards them. They looked at it and saw Ranma falling. The girls gasped seeing him coming down the sky. 

"GET AWAY!!!! GET AWAY!!!!" 

  
Akane entered the gate of Toudai and saw Ranma's body on top of some guy's body too. "Pathetic..." she said, then she heard the bell "Look at the bright side. He is not late" she said, as the gates of Toudai's school closed. She then resume walking towards the school building.

  
At the Teacher's Room...  
  
Akane took her seat and opened up her computer. She stopped typing when she felt Ryouga's presence beside her. 

"So who's the one who woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" Ryouga asked, he sat on Akane's desk.

Akane resume typing, "Leave me alone" Akane said, coldly.   
  
Ryouga frowned, "You gotta face the truth Akane, Saotome isn't free" Ryouga blurted out.  
  
Akane glared at him. 

"But there are a lot of guys who are willing to fill the emptiness in your heart" Ryouga said, giving Akane a cute smile. The smile that makes women fall for Mr. Ryouga Hibiki.  
  
But Akane did not fall from it. "Who? Like you?" Akane asked, sarcastically. She crossed her arms.  
  
"..........."  
  
"No Thanks"   
  
Ryouga grit his teeth. "I was just wondering what's so special about this Saotome guy? He isn't something you know Akane" Ryouga asked,   
  
"Ranma once told me that What He wants. You always get right?"  
  
Ryouga smiled, "Yes"

Akane stood up and leaned towards Ryouga, making Ryouga blushed. "Then READ MY LIPS" she said, huskily at Ryouga. "Ranma is my Fiancé and YOU CAN'T HAVE ME" she said, then she stood straight. "Now if you will excuse me I have some class to teach" Akane said directly, she got her materials and left Ryouga. 

  
Akane entered the classroom where Ranma is. She saw Ranma caressing his jaw. Akane decided to apologize to Ranma after class. As she stood up in front of the classes. She looked at each one and told them that they will have a lecture for today. 

As the students wrote their lectures. Akane approached Ranma's seat and as if destiny helped them. Ranma's ball pen fell. Ranma was about to get it when Akane got it first. She gave it to Ranma and smiled, "I am sorry about earlier" She said, softly. Ranma smiled and nodded.  
  
Dismissal time...  
  
Ranma stood up in front of the teacher's room. He is waiting for Akane. Suddenly he felt someone's hands embracing him. He looked behind him and gasped.

"Hello Darling, Miss me?" Shori asked, huskily.

  
Akane opened the door and saw Ranma and Shori. "Shori... you're early" she said, she gathered her breath to calm down.   
  
Shori let go of Ranma. "Of course. I just wanted to make sure that you're coming on our fight" she said, smiling.  
  
"I don't Skip a fight Shori. I am a Martial artist"  
  
Shori gulped seeing Akane's look. "Okay, I just wanted to remind you that this battle is not about violence but it will test your beauty and how well you communicate with other people." she said, then she eyed her "Better wear something 'DARING' or else you'll lose the battle" she said,

Akane grimaced as she looked at Shori. Shori wearing a very short pink dress with matching pink shoes and her long hair not tied up. "Just like your dress?" she asked,

Shori looked at her dress, "Yes or else you'll lose" she said, 

"Er.. No thanks. I don't wear those kind of dresses" she said, she wants to vomit just looking at her. "My clothes are fine," Akane added,  
  
"Very well, don't tell me that I didn't warn you" Shori said,   
  
"Sure"  
  
"Tendou Akane. Meet me at the park after your classes."

Akane narrowed her eyes. "I'll be there" she said,   


  
Ranma: Um.. It's not your Birthday anymore right? *looks at the calendar*  
Chette: *smiles* yep! It's already finish ^_^ and I thank God for a wonderful birthday!!!  
  
Ranma: Very well then... *took a deep breath* ARGH!!!!!!!! ANOTHER STUPID LAME AND SHORT CHAPTER!!!

Chette: WAAIII!!!! Don't yell at me *cries*  
  
Ranma: ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER?! and you did left a cliffhanger! I thought in this chapter We will see the fight! But But!! 

Chette: um that will be on the next chapter  
Ranma: You could have put it in this chapter!  
Chette: But I wrote that when I was 10 *teary-eyed*   
Ranma: *sigh* Fine...   
  
Chette: *pats Ranma's back* Don't worry! The time is fast and one day you'll just realize that this fanfic is finish!  
  
Ranma: *GASP!*  
  
Chette: R+R!!!

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	16. The Battle of Beauty

Chette: Good Day Sunday! B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L SUNDAY!!!

Ranma: Speaking of Beautiful.. This is the chapter where Akane and that Shori girl will fight for beauty right?

Chette: *nods* yep! This is the chapter where your fiancée and girlfriend will fight on who will get to win you. *snicker* aren't you a bit of Casanova? you have a fiancée and a girlfriend and-

Ranma: Matte (wait a minute)... I don't even know a girl named Shori

Chette: But you do in this story Ranma-kun

Ranma: *rumble*

Chette: Plus even you don't know Shori. You do know a lot of girls! namely Shampoo, Ukyou and Kodachi 

Ranma: Just start the fanfic! alright!

Chette: hehe.. sowwy I am in a 'teaser' mood right now. But I will stop. *turns to the readers* before we begin the story! Here are the wonderful shoutouts! (I don't want to ignore them :P)

Shout outs

Cat - Hehey! 100! (although It's okay if I don't get a lot of reviews today.) Maybe in the past I want to have a lot of reviews but now, It's okay. As long at someone is reviewing ^_^ I'll continue the fanfic ^_^ Thank you sooo much!!! *Hugs you so tightly*  
  
cherrybloss9 - oh don't worry!!! New chapter is up :D thanks for the rating hehe ^_^  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune - tada! The beauty match is up! Hehe ^_^ Cries over Ryouga? @.@ I don't think so.. How could Shori cry over Ryouga, when Ryouga himself couldn't stop his nose from bleeding? hehehehe

Ranma: .............

Chette: er... continue... 

Snowfire the kitsune - er.. don't send any michief on me @.@ :P (although It won't affect me hehe :P)  
  
Sieg1308 - waiii!!! Another one!!! *huggles* weee *gives you candy* thank you!!!   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe well I have a 'wild imagination when I was 10.. if I could remember.. my first fanfic was a lemon one (see?) that was the Ronzoo and Ranma. But I won't post the lemon version. (I already threw that lemon fanfic version though)   
  
Chette: There. Please? Please? check my ranma page? onegai? then sign the guestbook or leave a message at the tagboard? if you have any ranma fanfics can you submit one? Right now I am looking for a featured fanfic for march ^_^ (epp I only give awards to those who submitted not to the ones I asked permission if I could post their fanfics in my page)

Ranma: Also, check out Chette's Fanfic forum.

Chette: On with the story!

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Both became friends. Ranma fell in love with her, but when he defeated Mr.Tendou, he became the fiancé of Akane. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Because of Kasumi, they were engaged. Akane did fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma. Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane…Shori is now in the Tokyo…When Shori met Akane, she challenged her. Akane accepted. and now on to the BATTLE! 

Chette: English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P Thank you!!! I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!!

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
  
Part 16: The Battle of Beauty**

  
After the class. Ranma gathered all his things and walked towards the teacher's room. He bowed to each teacher he passed by and stopped in front of the teacher's room.

Akane opened the door and gasped at Ranma. "Ranma! Don't scare me like that!" she said, calming herself.

Ranma frowned, "But I did not do anything wrong. I... I just want to wait for you" Ranma said, he scratched his head and sighed, "Is that wrong?"

Akane couldn't help but to smile at Ranma's reaction. She loved looking at Ranma like that. "Well... it is wrong for a student to meet a teacher..." Akane said, she smiled and continued to studied Ranma's reaction. "And it's wrong to date a teacher..." she added,

Ranma sighed, "Yeah well the reason why I came here is not about asking you for a date sensei Tendou. I am here because it's almost 5:00 and you have a battle at the park remember?" 

= He frowned? He is sad? = Akane thought. = Could it be? =

Ranma turned his back on her and shoved his bag behind him. "What are we waiting for? you would not want to be late on your battle right?" he looked behind him.

Akane nodded, 

  
At the park...

5:00pm to be exact. Ranma and Akane arrived at the park. Ranma frowned when he saw Kasumi, Nabiki, and Mr.Tendou. He wasn't surprised that Ukyou and Ryouga is here... but with the tendou families and his classmates is another thing.

"What are they doing here?" Ranma asked, he looked at Shori who is dressed in a long black coat. 

"The more witness the merrier!" Shori said, then she winked.

Ukyou laughed hard, all of them looked at her. Then she stopped and snickered. "Hey, why don't you drop off Shori, it is obvious Akane is the winner. Especially if you want us to be the Judge! I'll definitely choose Akane than you" Ukyou said, sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! You are not a JUDGE! Just a witness okay!" Shori yelled, 

"Whatever WITCH" Ukyou said, then she stuck her tongue out on her.

Ranma stood beside Kasumi and he heard Kasumi. "Oh my it is not very lady like to shout like that" Kasumi said, 

"Akane my baby... Daddy is here routing for you!!!" Mr. Tendou said, then he cried, "How cruel... a martial artist must risk everything in battle" he added,

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever... even if the battle is not martial arts" she said, 

"Okay, our first fight is.... THE PARK" Shori said, 

"The park?" Akane asked, "What kind of a battle is that?" she asked, as she handed Ranma her bag and her books. Ranma gladly accepted them.

"The rule my dear is simple" Shori said, "You have to get all the attention of the boys. The one who gets a lot of boys attention will be the winner of this first battle" she said,

"In other words.. Flirting?" Ukyou asked, as she looked at Shori. 

Shori nodded, 

"I am not a FLIRT! and I don't FLIRT!" Akane growled and yelled.

"So I won already?" Shori asked

Akane looked at Ranma and sighed, Ranma understand her look. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. Akane smiled and turned to look at Shori. "Okay, I'll do it"

  
Nabiki yelled, "I will be the judge!"  
  
Shori nodded, "I'll be the first one" Shori said, as she stepped in front of the park.

"Begin!" Nabiki yelled,

Shori opened up her black coat and dropped it off. Eyes widen when they saw Shori wearing a very skimpy dress. Shori snickered and started modeling.

Ranma's jaw dropped. Akane glared at him. Ranma looked away.

Shori whistled, and the boys in the park started to approached her. She continued to model and the guys drooled looking at her. As she continued modeling, Nabiki counted the guys who approached her.

"There are 36 boys who approached you Shori" Nabiki said, 

Shori stopped modeling and walked towards Akane. "Not bad. You're turn Akane" she said, she looked at Akane up and down. "I bet you can't beat that" she added,

Akane frowned, she doesn't expect the battle to be like this. She hated these kinds of battles. If she knew right away, she would just disagree and not accept the battle. She shook her head, but on the other hand she is a martial artist. 

She took a big step and looked at Nabiki. 

"Are you ready Akane?" Nabiki asked, she is worried about her little sister. True Akane is very attractive girl. But if there's a subject of boys in school? she would surely fail. She remembered that Akane's communication with boys back when they were in fuurinkan was purely 'martial artist thing'.

"I don't think I can't do this..." Akane murmured,

"Just be yourself Akane" Nabiki said, smiling

Akane inhaled deeply and nodded, = Just be myself... =

"BEGIN!"

= You can do it Akane... = Ranma yelled in his mind.

  
She steps forward and cleared her throat. "Um... hello?" she said, some of the guys looked at her. Akane gave them her cutest smile and the boys blushed looking at her. "Um.. can you guys help me with something?" she asked,

The boys run towards her

"Sure! What can I do for you?"  
"Hey! She asked me first and not you!"  
"Butt off! She asked me first!"  
"No me!"

Then the guys fought on who to help Akane. 

Nabiki counted the boys and smiled "59 boys. Way to go Akane" 

"HAHAHA!!! Just a smile and guys go gaga over her!!!" Ukyou yelled and then she elbowed Ranma. 

Ryouga smiled and clapped his hands. But he stopped when he realized that Akane won and Shori lost.

Shori fumed! "Akane, you won this Battle but it's not finish yet!" she said, then she turned her back and stomped her feet. "Ranma is mine!" she added, then she left them.

Akane, though didn't hear her for she is still at the center of the guys arguing on who to help her. 

"What do you want miss?"  
"No, I will be the one who will help her!"  
"No I will!"  
"NO I WILL!"

"ENOUGH!" 

The guys heard the voice and blinked, 

"The contest is finished, Akane go home now!"

The boys sighed and reluctantly left Akane.

Akane sighed and smiled, "Thanks Oneechan" she said, 

"Way to go Akane-Chan!" Ukyou yelled then she run towards Akane and hugged her tightly.

Akane blushed then her eyes caught Ranma staring at her. She blushed deeper and smiled at him. Ranma gave her a wink.

"Ohh! I hate that girl!" Shori yelled  
  
"You lost. but don't lose hope"

"Oh hi Ryouga" 

Ryouga sat beside Shori. After Shori left them. He decided to leave. But before he could go back to his dorm, he saw Shori sitting on the bench. He decided to talk to her. "I don't want to do this to Akane and I want you to win so that no more Saotome in her life" Ryouga said,

Shori frowned, "I hate her... what is her weakness?" she growled,

Ryouga smiled, "The second battle will be at the pool. Akane doesn't know how to swim. Maybe the boys like Akane but its an ultimate turn off if they found out that Akane cannot swim" 

Shori smiled, "Hey... thanks for the idea! Thanks Ryouga-Kun"

Next Morning…

Akane trembled looking at the place. Yet another surprise... The second place will be at a public swimming pool. Akane gulped, she knows now what Shori is up too... 

"Here?" Akane asked, her voice quivered.

"Yes. Here" Shori said, pointing the pool, "The second battle is to test your beauty here. Impressed the guys by the way you swim or by any way you want to be. Make the guys approach you. The same rules apply. Who gets the more number of guys wins" she said, 

"But-"

"What's the matter? afraid the water will eat you?" Shori teased

Akane sighed, "I don't have a swimsuit," 

Shori smiled, "Well you have. I instructed your sister Kasumi to bring one" she said, she smiled evilly = Victory is mine. I can see the fear in your eyes Akane Tendou... =

5 minutes later....

Akane exited the girl's restroom. She is wearing a yellow bathrobe and is trying... really trying her best to control her tears. She could have fooled anyone. But not everyone. 

Ranma approached her. "Are you okay?" he asked, 

Akane sigh and wipe a little tear in her eye. "I don't know how to swim Ranma" she said, nervously.

Ranma gasped, "WHAT?!"

Akane nodded, "Gomen if I lose" she said, and with that she walk towards Shori.

  
Ranma run towards Nabiki, "Nabiki.. Akane can't swim?"

Nabiki nodded sadly, "Uh huh... sad huh?" she asked,

Ukyou gasped, "WHAT!?"

Ranma sighed in defeat. "What can we do?"

Nabiki shook her head, "There's nothing we can't do. Akane needs to think of something... and FAST"

  
Shori took off her bathrobe. She is wearing a black sexy bathing suit. She looked behind her and saw Akane. "Are you ready Akane?" she asked,

Akane didn't say anything.

Shori giggled, "1 point for me" she murmured, as she sat on the edge of the pool. "I'm going now!" she said,

  
Shori went at the pool and started swimming. She started doing all the swimming routines she knew. The boys were impressed at her. After Shori emerged and went to the side of the pool. Guys swim towards her and asked her name, where does she lived... etc.

Ranma sighed, He is the stupid referee now. He walk at the edge of the pool and started counting the guys who approached Shori. 

After Shori told the guys to go away, she went up and hugged Ranma. "So Ranma Darling how many?"

Ranma pushed her off. "15 guys" he said, 

Shori giggled and looked at Akane, "Your turn Akane"

Ukyou started chewing her nails. She is totally nervous!  
Ryouga looked silently at the battle. 

  
Akane sighed, and took off her yellow bathrobe. Ranma's eyes opened wide as he saw Akane, She is so sexy wearing that red bathing suit. It was a two-piece bikini. Ryouga fell on his chair and picked his handkerchief because his nose is bleeding.

Akane blushed, = er... Kasumi... = she shook her head. She gulped and sat on the edge of the pool and looked at the water. = What are you going to do now Akane? =

Shori crossed her arms and looked at Ranma, "What are you waiting for?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "um.. b-begin now..." he said,

Akane sighed, she looked at the guys who were talking to each other. She sighed. Then she saw a girl at the side of the other pool. It seems like her parents were teaching her how to swim... Akane smiled, = THAT'S IT!!! =

"We're waiting Akane" Shori said, she snickered.

Akane raised her hand and waved her hand to everyone. The boys saw her and their jaw dropped. For the first time in their life they saw a real life Barbie doll. She is so pretty, so irresistible so...

Akane smiled, "I can't swim... can somebody teach me?" she asked, blushing.

Then Guys started to swim towards her

"ME! I'll teach you!!!"  
"NO I will be the one to teach you! He doesn't know how to swim too!"  
"I am professional teacher in swimming!"  
"I am a life guard! and obviously I can teach you how to swim!"  
"Hey! Butt out! I'll teach her!"  
"No way!"  
"Get out!"  


Shori screamed in her mind, and continued cursing Akane in her mind. 

But this time, it wasn't just Shori who is fuming. Ranma is also fuming. He fumed, full of anger seeing the guys touch Akane. Some were even holding his fiancées hand! never less He counted. 

Akane giggled, "Oh it's okay now... thanks anyway" she said, she stood up. Leaving the boys arguing on who to teach her. She approached Ranma. "So what's the result Ranma?" Akane asked, she covered her body with her bathrobe.

"According to my Calculations it seems that there are 204 boys looking at you and there are 154 boys who approached you" Ranma said, sarcastically. (a/n: he even counted the boys who looked at akane? hehehe) then Ranma yelled at her. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!?" 

Akane blinked, "What?"

"That thing!" Ranma yelled, as he pointed at those boys arguing.

"Ranma It's a contest alright?" Akane said, she put one hand on Ranma's shoulder. 

Ranma shoved it off. "Yeah right a contest! But why in front of me! You don't want seeing me kissing another girl in front of you! But why are you flirting guys in front of me!" Ranma asked, furiously.

"Ranma-" Akane said, then she sighed.

"YOU'RE MY FIANCÉE!" Ranma yelled, he clenched his fist. "Why did you do that?!"

Shori run towards them, and grabbed Ranma's face. "and I am your girlfriend!" Shori yelled

Ranma shoved Shori's hand, "BUTT OUT!" Ranma yelled 

Shori's jaw dropped, "Argh!"

"Ranma it's just a stupid contest" Akane said, she hugged herself. This is the first time she saw Ranma really angry and she hate it. 

"Great! Have it your way!" Ranma said, and then he left them.

  
Ukyou whistled  
Akane is so confused  
Shori fumed

"Now what did I do?" Akane asked, she blinked back her tears.  
"You did it Akane! You're the winner!" Ukyou said, she hugged her friend.  
= What did I do? = Akane asked herself. still thinking of Ranma.

  
  
Chette: So how is it?!  
  
Ranma: Not bad... and it's a long chapter (compared to your other sensei chapters)

Chette: yep! I know the battle thing is pretty corny and all hehe  
  
Ranma: Well it's not for me. I enjoyed reading it.

Chette: really?  
  
Ranma: yeah. great battle. very unique  
  
Chette: hehe I am glad! I love writing fanfics that are unique   
  
Ranma: So what will happen in the next chapter? care for a spoiler chette-chan?  
  
Chette: Well Shori Lost but she still have a plan ^_^

Ranma: I am glad I really don't know a girl named SHORI.

Chette: Hehe.. oh yeah! I remember now why I named her Shori. Because when I was 10... I saw Jeffrey "one-shot" wong fanfic "Ranma's girls" hehe and Ranma's wife there is Shori and I hate her :P

Ranma: Careful... you're showing to people that you are pretty old now *chuckles*  
  
Chette: @.@ yeah... im old... :P

Ranma: .............

Chette: R+R!!!

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	17. The Plan

Chette: Why is my stomach... aching? @.@ it's really painful ya know? I already took a ...  
  
Ranma: Don't you even dare to continue what you will say 

Chette: ......

Ranma: that is so disgusting!

Chette: What are you thinking? *looks at Ranma* I said.. I already took a MEDICINE! 

Ranma: Oh...

Chette: Just do the Shoutouts and begin the story *ouch...*

Ranma: er... ok... 

Shoutouts!

MercuryDestiny - really? Chette and I are so glad that we made you laugh. Did we made you laugh or the story made you laugh? anyways, Thanks a lot!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hey! I am not dumb! *realize something* well I think I am.. enough of the pretending crap.. yeah I am dumb. Ranma is dumb! @.@oo (Hah I made a face! this is my face a pigtail man face!!!)  
  
Gibby - yehey! Akane won! and I am not Jealo- *reads the story* oh yeah I am hehe ^o^oo;;  
  
_WiNd_ - *bows* new fanfic chapter now!  
  
Cat - yehey! you love red too? I Love red too! yeah I am glad that I don't know a girl named shori in real life hahahaha.. er I am not Jeal *sigh* okay I am.. I AM!  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune - you.. feel sorry for me? Whoa! That is sooo FIRST TIME! Thanks a lot! well in the story.. I (Ranma) felt jealous yeah... but it's a bad thing right? Akane only did what she needs too to win that battle... Well as for your question, just read the next chapter to find out. Thanks!  
  
Sieg1308 - don't worry, You don't preasure Chette. She Loves reviews and she loves updating. have you visit her page?

Chette: If you have any ranma fanfics can you submit one? Right now I am looking for a featured fanfic for march ^_^ (epp I only give awards to those who submitted not to the ones I asked permission if I could post their fanfics in my page)

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Both became friends. Ranma fell in love with her, but when he defeated Mr.Tendou, he became the fiancé of Akane. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma also soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Because of Kasumi, they were engaged. Akane did fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma, Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane…Shori was now in Tokyo… she went to the Tendous and challenged Akane on a Beauty battle... The Battle is finished and she lost the battle. Meanwhile, Ranma is furiously mad at Akane because she flirted with the other guys in front of him.

Chette: English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P Thank you!!! I LOVE YOU PHILIP-KUN!!!! *ouch.. my stomach...* (I feel like the guy in ff8 who always goes to the bathroom @.@) and thanks for my Loving fiance for letting me upload in his internet! 

Ranma: We know it's not Sunday. But we decided to update fanfics because this is also the day where she will update her pages.

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
  
Part 17: The Plan**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryouga saw Shori. He approeached her and saw her eyes were so red. She kept stomping her feet and furiously yelling and cursing Akane's name. Ryouga sighed, "So much for beauty contest" Ryouga said, he smirked "I guess you can't win. After all"

Shori glared at him, "No! I won't give up! She won the beauty battle that is fine with me! But my dear Ranma is MINE and MINE ONLY!" she said, she cried so hard and fell on her knees. "Damn. I worked so hard to get Ranma and now... I lost him just because he came here and fell in love with a teacher?!" she yelled, she rubbed her head furiously.

"So what are you going to do?" Ryouga asked, he rolled his eyes. "If you still have a plan" he added,

Shori sniffed and wiped her tears. She stood up and giggled, "Not 'You' Darling... but US" she said, 

Ryouga sighed, "Oh no.. I don't want to be involved in your-" 

Shori frowned, "You don't want to help?"  
  
"It's not like that it's just-" Ryouga sighed and rubbed his head. "I just don't want to take any risk anymore. Akane hate me... I know that... so-"  
  
Shori grabbed Ryouga's collar. "You will help me to get my BOYFRIEND back! And you can get Akane for all I care"

Ryouga pushed Shori away. "Yeah okay fine. shoot. What will I do?" he asked,  
  
  
  
Tendou's House...  
  
Ranma threw the pen at the side of his futon. He growled. He could not study. He could still see Akane flirting with other guys in front of him. He grabbed his books and throw it on the wall again. After that, the door of his room and opened and he saw Akane frowned.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, coldly.

Akane sighed, "If you're mad at me. Throw things at me and not in my wall." she said, as she closed the door. "Now that I am here... go ahead! throw them directly to me! Even how many times do I have to tell you that I did that because I have to win that contest! Or else you'll be stuck up with Shori!" Akane yelled,

Ranma looked away, "excuses... excuses..." he whispered. 

But Akane heard him, "Or maybe you want me to lose is that it?" she asked, Ranma glared at her. "I should have known." she grabbed Ranma's book and throw it on the side of Ranma. "Go ahead! Make-up with your GIRLFRIEND! I am sure she'll love that!" Akane said, then she opened the door 

"kawaiikune! who would want to marry a girl like you anyway!" Ranma said, He is still mad at the incident.

Akane controlled her tears. She stopped, "No one is stopping you... Go with Shori for all I care... I should have known. I shouldn't have fought for you" she said, her voice cracked down.

Ranma knew Akane is crying now... Then He saw his door closed. He sighed.

  
  
Two days passed by...

Ranma walked alone in the street for the 2nd time. It's been 2 days since the battle and Akane and him still not talking to each other. He sighed. He missed Akane... He missed their talks... He missed everything about her... 

*Ranma...*

Ranma looked and frowned, "Oh hello Shori" he said, 

Shori hugged Ranma. "That's not the way you must greet your girlfriend Honey"

Ranma pushed her away. "You're not my girlfriend anymore, you lost remember?"  
  
Shori sighed, "Yeah... Don't worry... I only have one favor.. can you do it for me? before I leave this place?" she asked, she looked around.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Shori smiled sadly. "I lost and I know I have to give you up... But please just one last time, date me for the last time" she said,  
  
Ranma bowed down, "I don't know... I have to consult-"  
  
Shori sighed, "Don't worry it's just a friendly date" she said, 

Ranma smiled, "Okay then where do you want to go to eat?" he asked,  
  
  
  
On a restaurant...  
  
"May I take your order please?"  
  
Ranma opened the menu and looked at Shori. "What do you want Shori?"  
  
Shori smiled, "I'll have a super deluxe lobster Ranma" she said, "Can you afford that?" she asked sweetly at Ranma, Ranma nodded.  
  
  
After the waiter took their order, 

"Do you miss me?" Shori asked,   
  
Ranma blinked. "Of course I do"  
  
"Ranma I'll be leaving next week I just want to ask you something" she said,   
  
"Sure"  
  
Shori asked, she did not controlled her tears "Do you love me?"  
  
Ranma sighed, "Of course I love you Shori" Ranma said,   
  
Shori smiled,  
  
"...as a friend" Ranma finished.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Silence

The food was served... Ranma and Shori ate silently.

  
After the dinner...  
  
"You really Love her don't you Ranma?" Shori said, she looked at her plate. She wiped her tears and tried to cheerful as can be.  
  
Ranma blushed and nodded

"Oh well, I guess I did lost you... but thanks for the dinner Ranma"  
  
"and thanks for the memories Shori" Ranma said, He glanced at the clock. "I have to go now" he said, he wiped his mouth using the table hanky. "have a nice trip" he said, he put the money on the table and then he hurriedly run towards the exit.

Shori smiled and stopped the recorder. She really lost him... She looked at the tape "Oh well.. I think Ryouga deserves this gift..." she said, she put the tape on her bag and left the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Ranma: Okay... now this is freaking me out... another record tape? what's all this about recording my voice!

Chette: well I wrote that when I was 10 OUCH! I have to go to the  
  
Ranma: Don't CONTINUE OKAY!!!!

Chette: *runs away*  
  
Ranma: well See ya next time! Review okay?  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	18. Tears and Reality

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? Because I have one too!  
I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING  
personal blogs now. Can I have ther Link? and can I link your blog to mine?  
oh yeah visit my personal blog (the link is on the homepage link :))  
  
Thanks!!!**

**-----------------**

Chette: Hello Ranma!!!  
  
Ranma: *waves* yo Chette-chan! feeling any better? 

Chette: *nods* oi I just realize something... I don't know if this is a good news for ya or not... though.

Ranma: What is it?

Chette: This fanfic is almost finish. 

Ranma: *gasp*

Chette: But don't worry, I am gonna post another past fanfic and after all these past fanfics published? I am gonna start writing Ranma 1/2 fanfics again. Also! Do not worry because I'll make sure that you'll help me with my other fanfics again :D

Ranma: *shock* 

Chette: Well I think Ranma lost it.. anyways, here are the Shoutouts! :D

Shoutouts!

Moonlight-Miko - Yo! Thanks for reviewing *giggles* ^_^

Lady Mokodane - Thanks ^_^, why didn't Ranma break up with Shori two years ago? Ranma doesn't know Akane that time and he thought that He is in love with Shori. Plus, Ranma is so focus to Shori that he even took for granted his studies in the past.  
  
Sieg1308 - weee!!! Thank you so so much for all the support ^_^ you're the best!   
  
Misha@ngel - Amen! Akane is 10 times better... cuter and sexier than shori! buwaahhahaha :P   
  
mack - Ya don't like Shori? Well read the next chapter and you'll feel relieved :) (a little I guess... @.@)  
  
Desktop Creator - Thanks! You mean a crossover between Ranma and Inuyasha? to post in my fanfics? I can accept those kind of stories but there's rule though... does the story have a Ranma and Akane relationship? ^_^ That's the rule ya know... :D. What is your page link, I'll put it in my page links :D  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehe *whispers* but Ranma sometimes is dumb :P

cherrybloss9 - yes it is short and lots of suspense because the fanfic is almost finish ^_^   
MercuryDestiny - Hehehe Thanks for the review! Ranma will surely appreciate that ^_^ have you read my other fanfics?  
  
Chette: If you have any ranma fanfics can you submit one? Right now I am looking for a featured fanfic for april ^_^ (epp I only give awards to those who submitted not to the ones I asked permission if I could post their fanfics in my page) *looks at Ranma* So what happen in the past?

Ranma: *shock*

Chette: *shook her head* Anyways, what happen so far? Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Both became friends and Ranma fell in love with her. But when he defeated Mr.Tendou, he became the fiancé of Akane. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Akane fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really likes Akane for Ranma, Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane…Shori went to Japan and challenge Akane. But she failed and Akane won the contest. However, Ranma is so mad at Akane for flirting in front of him. Shori decided to take her plan into action but after she did that, she realized that she cannot get Ranma's heart away from Akane anymore and that Ranma doesn't Love her anymore. 

English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P 

I LOVE YOU PHILIP!!!

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
  
Part 18: Tears and Reality**

It was passed midnight when Ranma reached the house... The date wasn't long but Ranma decided to go to the park and thought of all the things that he needed to think about. Ranma almost fell on his knees when Akane opened the door for him. Akane is definitely sexy wearing her yellow bathrobe. But what made Ranma stopped to fall and blush? 

... Akane's face.

Ranma gulped and looked at the clock, "Um.. Good evening Akane" he said, 

"It's already MORNING Ranma" Akane said, she crossed her arms. "Where have you been?" 

Ranma gulped, will he tell Akane? But will Akane let him explain? By the looks on Akane's face... she won't. "I... went to my friend's house... and we went video gaming" Ranma lied.

Akane frowned, "Up until this time?" she asked, "What kind of a friend you've got there Ranma?" she added, then she sighed "Next time Please Ranma. If you're coming home late. Call us" she said,

"A-Are you worried about me?" Ranma asked, his voice full of hope.

Akane blushed and looked away, "Of course not! I just want you to call so that dinner won't go waste okay?" she said, 

Ranma frowned.

"Speaking of dinner... are you hungry?" Akane asked, Ranma shook his head. "Okay then. Sleep tight. Exams week is approaching" she said, she was about to walk away when Ranma called her. She looked at him. "What is it?" she asked,

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you furiously" Ranma said, he rubbed his hair, "It was stupid of me to even think that you'll be flirting with other guys... I mean, you're not that kind of a girl and you're just doing that because you had to win the contest" he said,

Akane blushed, "Do not worry about that. Oyasumi Ranma-kun"

Ranma smiled, "Onaiji... Akane-chan"

Meanwhile...

Shori opened her hotel door and slumped on her bed. After a few seconds she cried, for the first time in her life, she cried a lot... the pain in her heart hurts like hell. Ranma dumped her... Ranma found someone better than her... she was quite confident of Ranma... but now, how she wished she did not treat Ranma as a property. How she wished that she did not let Ranma sacrifice his studies... She sniffed and wiped her tears. She reached out for her bag and took out her wallet. She opened it and saw their picture... Ranma and her. She bit her lip. 

Then the phone rang. Shori answered it and it was the hotel manager. He called Shori because Shori has a visitor. Shori knew who is her visitor. She told the manager to let the visitor come to her room. 

After a few minutes.. 

The door opened. It was... (as she expected). 

"Hello... Ryouga..."

Ryouga nodded and sat on a chair. "So how's the plan going?" he asked, 

Shori shook her head, "I totally lost... and I don't want to fight anymore" she said, she poured some wine on her glass and drank the whole glass. She walked towards the window and sighed, "This is the first time... I saw Ranma very happy..." she looked at Ryouga. "He wasn't this happy when he was with me" 

Ryouga frowned, "Wait a minute. Don't tell me that-"

Shori nodded, "I'm going to leave for good tomorrow. I plan to quit... I can never defeat Akane..." she said, 

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Ryouga screamed, he stood up. "We had a deal remember? I won't let you back away from this!" he added,

Shori threw the glass, "Bull Ryouga! Why don't we let them be happy? Why not for once, let Ranma get what He wants!" 

Ryouga shook his head, "He can get what HE WANTS. BUT NOT AKANE!" 

Shori smirked, "Since you like deals... then I'll make a new deal" she said, Ryouga looked away. Shori took out the tape on her bag. "You let me quit this and I'll give you this tape" she said,

Ryouga looked at her.. and then at the tape...

The Next day...

Akane sat on her table, and turn on the computer. She decided to make the students test questionnaires today. 

"Time is so fast neh?"

Akane looked at the voice. "Hello Ryouga" she said, then she resume looking at her computer.

"So after graduation, Saotome will go home right?"   
  
Akane shrugged, "I don't know" she said,

Ryouga smiled, "Well I think I do. Ranma Saotome still loves his girlfriend" he said,

Akane planned to yell that Ranma is her fiancé to Ryouga when she decided that the best thing she could do today is to ignore Ryouga  
  
"Maybe you'll be interested in this tape" Ryouga said, he put the tape on Akane's table. "And you'll see why I said that" he said, after that he left Akane.

Akane looked at the tape...

  
After classes...

The two of them headed straightly at home. Ranma needs to study for his exams and Akane is exhausted for making test questionnaires. When Ranma told her that He will try to study hard and Akane is his inspiration, Akane's heart skipped a beat. She is very happy that at long last... Ranma is finally going to graduate. But at the same time, she is sad because surely, after graduation... Ranma will go back to his house.

Akane remembered the first time they met. It was a very awkward situation... but a nice memory... Ranma called her an 'Angel'. Then her memories shifted back when they had the first argument. When she yelled at Ranma because he complimented Kasumi and Dr.Toufou. She remembered how Ranma cared for her, protect her, encourage her etc...

She was about to lay on her bed when she remembered that she has to remember her schedules at the upcoming examination week. She tried to looked for it on her bag but nothing. Frustrated so she lifted her bag and turn it upside down. All the things inside her bag fell on her bed... including the tape. 

Akane picked up the paper and looked at her schedules. Then after that, she looked at the tape. Why did Ryouga gave her this tape? she shrugged and put the cassette tape on her cassette.

At first nothing.. and then she heard some noises at the background. She guess that the place was a restaurant... or a fast food chain. 

*May I take your order please?*

*What do you want Shori?*

Akane knew that.. voice... could it be? she shook her head

... no!

*I'll have a super deluxe lobster Ranma, Can you afford that?*

Akane's felt the world crashed on her head... Shori and Ranma? in a restaurant?

*Do you miss me?*   
  
*Of course I do*  
  
*Ranma I'll be leaving next week I just want to ask you something*  
  
*Sure*  
  
*Do you love me?*

*Of course I love you Shori* 

Then the voice and the background died... Akane found out that the tape is finished, so she pushed the stop button... Akane also noticed that her tears were falling freely on her cheeks... She didn't bother... This is the reality... Ranma still loves Shori...

Akane clenched her fist... "He really does love Shori, what a fool I am hoping that Ranma will love me" she whispered, then she jumped on her bed and cried.

Ranma heard some noise in Akane's room. He stopped studying and went on Akane's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked on Akane. 

"Akane?"

Akane covered her face with a pillow. "Leave me alone..." she said, 

Ranma blinked and close the door. "Maybe it's the tension and stress" he said, then he went to his room and resumed studying.   
  
  
Ranma: *shock*

Chette: *looks at Ranma* Hello?  
  
Ranma: .............

Chette: @.@ *looks at you* Review okie? Thanks! God bless!  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	19. Graduation

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks!!!**

**-----------------**

Chette: I decided to update now coz I don't think that I can update next sunday :P  
  
Ranma: You're kidding right?

Chette: huh? 

Ranma: About... this fanfic to end?

Chette: I'm not... as a matter of fact... This is the second to the last Chapter... 

Ranma: WHAT?!

Chette: Don't worry Ranma! You'll get to host my other fanfics. We can still see each other in my other fanfics. I mean we see each other in my fanfic "Born to Love you"

Ranma: All.. right...

Chette: so.. can you do the work now? 

Ranma: fine...

Moonlight-Miko - giggle more than me? *blinks* Of course you giggle more than me.. coz I am a guy and I don't giggle.

Chette: I think she is referring to me Ranma  
Ranma: Oh... Well It's up to Chette.. if Akane will understand me or not *looks at Chette*

Desktop Creator - yeah me too. Sad. But do not worry, Chette promised us a whole new fanfics so stay tuned for them.

Chette: Plus all stories has ending right?   
  
kaida - well yeah Ryouga may sink that low? but this is just a fanfic. About the shout-outs, Chette wants it that way, because her reviewers are very important to her.  
  
cherrybloss9 - yep. Very short (the last chapter I mean)   
  
bigdaddycool - Thanks for the review pal. Just one question... have you noticed that Chette wrote this when she was 10 years old? So of course the story is more of cutesy and lame than serious and older. Chette is very proud of her past fanfics and she doesn't want to change it. About the flamers, do not worry because Chette doesn't get affected at those flamers and about the updating, she update her past fanfics every week and she'll continue to write new ones after all her past fanfics are publish.  
  
MercuryDestiny - yep. Chette already added you. Would you like to be added too in Chette's personal journal? Because Chette said that her Ujournal journal is the Christian one. Yep. Shori is gone (Thank God) so it's only Ryouga then? (Chette don't think so)  
  
_WiNd_ - and Chette updated :P   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah... and it's also... ending :(   
Legendary Neo-Jin - yeah.. sometimes relationship sucks...

Chette: not mine :P  
Ranma: Whatever....

Sieg1308 - Chette said thanks but next time, don't wish her luck. Coz Chette believes that Luck is a matter of chances. She prefer blessings since blessings are 100% sure. Chette also asked if you have a blog, diary or a journal online?  
  
Ranma: Done...

Chette: So what happen in the past?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Both became friends. Ranma fell in love with her, but when he defeated Mr.Tendou, he became the fiancé of Akane. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Akane did fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma. Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane… Shori came to Japan and challenge Akane in a Beauty contest. Unfortunately, she lost. Ranma got mad because Akane flirted in front of him. Shori may have lost but she still have another plan, which did failed again. She found out that she totally lost Ranma now. Ryouga gave Akane the tape and when Akane listened to that tape.. it made sense to her now... that Ranma still love Shori.   


Chette: English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P 

I LOVE YOU PHILIP!!!

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
  
Part 19: Graduation**

Ranma and Akane were walking towards the school. Ranma noticed that Akane seem so awfully quiet today, plus he also noticed that Akane's eyes were puffy and red. He knows something is wrong...

"Akane are you okay?"  
  
Ranma saw Akane nodded, But that didn't convinced Ranma, It's been so many years... 2 or 3 years? "Akane, you're not feeling well" he said, when he saw Akane's questioning gaze at him, he shrugged. "I just know okay?"   
  
Akane frowned and turned her head at the street again, "No I am fine"  
  
Ranma sighed and put his right hand on Akane's left shoulder. To Ranma's surprise, Akane shoved if off. "What's the matter with you Akane?" he asked,

"I told you I am FINE!" Akane yelled at him.  
  
"Akane-"  
  
"Why don't you concentrate on your exams Ranma instead of worrying about me. Maintain your grades Ranma... there's no doubt that you'll become the valedictorian for this batch" she said, 

"Who wouldn't be a valedictorian with a cute teacher like you?" Ranma said, and he gave Akane a wink.

But Akane smiled fakely, "Very funny Ranma" she said,

Ranma blinked, "But I am not.. kidding" he said,

Akane sighed, "Yeah whatever..."

Then they resumed walking.

  
After the exams... The exams result came out and the teachers posted the students who were in the top of the class. Ranma saw his name at the top of the names of the other students. He sighed, Other students congratulate him. Ranma returned their smile, and sat on the stairs.

He needs to be happy right? Not only He will graduate.. but the fact that He proved to his parents that he can even become the valedictorian. How come she is sad? He stood up and saw Ryouga and Akane walking side by side at the corridor. That's the answer of his question. Akane ignored him for the rest of the week... was it two? or three weeks?

"Akane-"

Ryouga and Akane looked at Ranma, 

"What can I do for you, Mr.Saotome?" Akane asked, "and call me Sensei Akane" she said,

Ranma sighed, "Well... Sensei Akane...I was wondering-"

"Attention! All Graduates! assemble at the auditorium for the practice. I repeat all Graduates"

Ranma cursed that announcement,

"You better go there" Akane said, then she left Ranma standing at the corridor.

Ranma spend his last days at the Tendous with an awkward silence between him and Akane. He doesn't know why Akane's attitude changed. He wanted to accept the fact that Akane is just tired and stressed out... but even Sundays, Akane seemed to avoid him. When Ranma goes to Akane's room, Akane is either sleeping or busy. 

= What's wrong with her? =

  
Finally the graduation day came....

The parents of Ranma and Ukyou came to Japan to see Ranma graduated. Beside them, were the Tendous. Nabiki left her office early so that she can take pictures of Ranma. Kasumi is so proud of Ranma and she thinks that Ranma deserves everything that is happening in his life now.

  
At the Backstage...

Ranma sat at one of the chairs, in his hand is his valedictorian speech. He is wearing a black toga and he looked very decent and handsome in toga. 

"Ranma.. did you memorize your speech?" The principal asked, He too is very proud of this Guy. Ever since he encountered Ranma at his office because of what happen between Ranma and Ryouga, When He saw how Ranma defend himself and not ashamed of admitting that his teacher is his fiancee. He knew that this guy has a potential... he can reach what's at the top. 

Ranma nodded,

Then he heard his parent's voice. He saw them approaching with Akane. 

"My Son!!!"

Mrs.Saotome hugged her son very tight. "I am so glad... finally you're going to graduate!" she said,

Mr.Saotome smiled and pat Ranma's back, "We're proud of you my son" he said,

Ranma blushed, "Thanks..." Then he saw Ukyou "Ucchan"  
  
"Congrats Honey, I have a surprise for you" Ukyou said, then she pulled a hand and Ranma saw their beautiful chinese friend, 

"Nihao Ranma, Shampoo so Happy you finally graduated" she said, then she gave Ranma a hug. 

"My son is the Valedictorian I can't believe it" Mrs.Saotome sniffed,  
  
Then they heard some music, "The program is going to start, Let's go now" Ukyou said,  
  
Ranma nodded, with a last hug before the graduation with his mother and a smile and then he went into his position. There he saw Akane.. as his adviser. She looked very beautiful in her black dress. 

  
"Ma'am Akane?"

Akane looked and saw a very dashing Ranma, she composed herself first. After that she looked at Ranma, "What is it?"

"Thank you" Ranma said, then he leaned and kissed Akane's cheek

Akane blushed, but after Ranma left her. She felt her tears fell on her face.

"Here"

Akane saw the principal handling her a handkerchief, "Thank you sir"  
  
The principal looked at Ranma, "You know Miss Tendou. That guy is very different among the other students... I know that He'll have a good future" he said,

Akane nodded,  
  
"But you know Miss Tendou... he will have a better future if you are at his side"  
  
Akane blinked, "Sir-"  
  
Then the principal heard his name, "Oh I need to go there now"  
  
The principal left a confused Akane.

  
Soon the Program starts, and all the teachers sat on their chairs. The march finally begun. After that, Ranma went up the stage and sat on one of the chairs there. 

The principal adjusted his glasses and smiled at all the people, "And now to deliver the valedictorian speech, please welcome Our Valedictorian Ranma Saotome"

"HORAY!!!!"  
"RANMA! RANMA! RANMA!"

The students yelled, others clapped their hands 

Ranma stood up and walked beside the Principal, then Ranma cleared his troat and looked at everyone. 

When the students stop clapping and shouting...

Ranma begun his valedictorian speech, "To our Beloved Principal, Taskugi Kunai..." Ranma said, as he looked at the principal. "To our beloved Teachers, Parents, Families, Friends...Ladies and Gentlemen..." he said, "Good... evening..."

The principal looked at Ranma

Ranma sighed, "College Life is tough... But we have survived it for years because we worked very hard. Now we are here to finished what we have started for the last four years. We-" Ranma stopped and looked down.

SILENCE  
  
After a few minutes of silence, the people looked at Ranma who is looking down. Whispers were heard in the crowd, 'Did their valedictorian forgot his speech?'

The principal looked at Ranma, and then at everyone who started to whisper... The families were very worried about Ranma. Akane blinked, what is Ranma trying to do now? Did he forgot his speech? 

Finally after a few more minutes, Ranma looked up at them, "It's been two weeks... since I practiced my speech... and I've memorize it whole... but..." Ranma looked at Akane, "This isn't what my heart wants to say right now... Please... give my heart a chance to talk.." Ranma said, "and please forgive me..." he said,

Akane's heartbeat increased, 'What is Ranma doing?'

Ranma then looked at all the students and families, "When I was a kid, My mother taught me so many things. She mold me into a good student. Even though I am a Martial artist, I Love studying. But..." Ranma sighed, "But School hates me... my teachers hate me..." he said, "I've repeated my third and fourth high school so many times and I even stopped studying for a year" Ranma smiled, "But I did not give up.. .until..." Ranma looked at Ukyou and smiled, "My best friend Ucchan told me to enroll here... and I did" he said,

Ukyou smiled,  
Ranma's schoolmates were now whispering more.

"and when I first stepped in this school... surprisingly teachers didn't really hate me... and One teacher... gave me Hope... encourage me.. to finish my studies..." Ranma said, he looked at Akane. 

They all know who Ranma is talking about...  
Akane gulped and blushed...

Ranma smiled at Akane, "She gave me Hope. She helped me to able to coped up with my classmates... SHE IS MY SENSEI... Even things were complicated between us... so many things happened... She did not give up being my Sensei..."

The audiences starts to cry...

"My Sensei... became my fiancee... Because I beat her father in the anything goes martial arts... Years passed by.. we became closer than ever... we solved problems together not only math, english and science problems but problems in life... family... friendship... engagement and Love..." Ranma said,

Akane can't stand it anymore, she couldn't control her tears.. she needs to leave. So she stood up. 

But Ranma saw her leaving, He said, "Please don't leave... I am here... because of you... and my success is your success too" he said,

Akane turned around, 

"My speech... my real short speech starts here... Sensei.. Thank you.. for being a friend, for being a fiancee... for being a family... for being my hope.. .for being my angel... for being a teacher... Sensei-" Ranma stopped and smiled,

  
Akane blinked, Then she felt her tears coming out of her eyes when she heart the most beautiful sentence... from.. Ranma.

"I LOVE YOU SENSEI"

Akane bit her lip...  
  
"I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH SENSEI" Ranma said,   
  
The principal smile, he really is different  
The students cheered, some yelled, some clapped their hands.

"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, and a tear fell on his face. "It's my Graduation day, but I don't feel happy Akane... because I know that after this day.. I'll be apart from you... I'll come back to Nagoya... If I get to choose.. I would rather become a forever student... provided you'll be my teacher forever..." Ranma said, then he opened his eyes.

Akane covered her mouth with her hands, "Ranma..."  
  
"Thank you" Ranma said, then he took his seat

Silence came...

The principal stood up and clapped his hands, Then one by one stood up and gave Ranma outstanding applause.  
  


Ranma: Wow! I... I became a valedictorian?! I did not expect that!!! 

Chette: are you mad? you don't like it?  
  
Ranma: ARE YOU CRAZY?! I LOVE IT!!!! But wait! Ranma just proposed to Sensei Akane! What will happen now?!

Chette: Well we just have to wait for the LAST CHAPTER.. next week :D

Ranma: yeah... last chapter... *sigh*  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	20. Last Chapter I Love you Sensei forever a...

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page   
  
Thanks!!!**

**-----------------**

Chette: LAST CHAPTER!!! Thank God!  
  
Ranma: And you're happy with it?

Chette: Of Course I am! It means that I can post another new fanfic! 

Ranma: oh yeah...

Chette: I told you Ranma... You'll still be in my other fanfics okay?

Ranma: okay... let's do the shoutouts then.

Cat - yeah! I rule! hahaha at last! a fanfic that made me valedictorian! Plus a great speech! and a very wonderful speech! a confession of Love!!! *blushes* what?! You're falling for me?! er... um... can we be just friends? um... 3 fiancées and a crazy suitor are a pain in the neck for me you know? 

Chette: I am okay now Cat ^_^ thanks for asking and if you want, you may read my blog to know what's been happening to my life lately ^_^  
  
Moonlight-Miko - Huh? yeah I am a boy.. it's me Ranma! But Chette is a girl. Take a look at her blog. um who is bendy man? @_@oo;; - - my pigtail face buwhahahaha!  
  
_WiNd_ - yep! Chette said that she will I think she still have... 4 past fanfics to be published and she is going to write stories too. *shows you Chette's notes full of Chette's fanfics*

Chette: Hehehe When an idea comes inside my mind, I always write it here and until I can formed a beautiful story!   
  
Hone Melgren - I am sorry if your confused. You see the author wrote this when she was 10 years old. So yeah sorry. About the 3-4 year gap yeah. The story is a rush (in year) but I guess because that is her brain that time.

Chette: yeah.. *blush*

JJ - you can praise me on! yeah man! But not Chette. Chette thinks that she cannot be praised. She gives all the praises up there *points up* yep to God. 

Chette: I thank Father God for this wonderful talent :D *smiles at JJ* Thanks for your review ^_^  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - really? you reminded me of a story "princess diaries" are you like princess mia?   
  
Ranma: Done...

Chette: So what happen in the past?

Ranma: Ranma and Akane met as Student and Teacher. Both became friends. Ranma fell in love with her, but when he defeated Mr.Tendou, he became the fiancé of Akane. He also realized that one of his Teachers was his Yesterday Enemy. Ranma soon found out that Akane's Crush is Non Other than Dr.Toufou. Akane did fell in love with him and accepted the Engagement even she said they don't have to be serious about it. Ranma's parents visited and even Ukyou, Ukyou really like Akane for Ranma. Meanwhile Ryouga told Shori about Ranma and Akane… Shori came to Japan and challenge Akane in a Beauty contest. Unfortunately, she lost. Ranma got mad because Akane flirted in front of him. Shori may have lost but she still have another plan, which did failed again. She found out that she totally lost Ranma now. Ryouga gave Akane the tape and when Akane listened to that tape.. it made sense to her now... that Ranma still love Shori. But after Ranma's graduation speech... and Ranma's confession. All things changed. 

Chette: English is not my first language (or even my second :P) and I wrote this when I was 10 years old so forgive the grammar thingy coz I did not CHANGE it at all! Well except these greetings and stuff :P 

I LOVE YOU PHILIP!!!

**  
I LOVE YOU SENSEI  
Ranma a Student? Akane a Teacher?  
By: Chette (Chanchan)  
  
Part 20: (Last Chapter) I Love you Sensei forever and Ever  
**

After the Graduation....

"Ranma"

Ranma looked and saw Ryouga. He turned around and frowned, "What do you want?" he asked,

Ryouga looked at the gold medal around Ranma's neck. "I remembered... I had one of those medals too" he said, 

Ranma sighed, "Look Sensei-"

"Come on Ranma... call me Ryouga... You already graduated" he said, 

"Why don't you go straight to the point?" Ranma asked, he doesn't like talking to Ryouga. 

"I am sorry" Ryouga said, 

Ranma blinked, Ryouga is apologizing? "For what?" he asked,

"For everything" he said, "You know, You shouldn't be the valedictorian" he said, "because I tried to change your grades" he said,

Ranma smirked, "You always do that" he said, "I am not surprise" he said,

Ryouga nodded, "But I am surprise at myself that I did not change your grades" he said, "Because for the first time in my life... I saw a different student who stands out from what he believes in" he said, 

Ranma looked at Ryouga, "What do you mean?"

Ryouga smiled, "You deserve everything. You deserve your medal. You deserve..." Ryouga sighed, "you deserve Akane" he said,

Ranma smiled, "R-Really?"

Ryouga nodded, "Yes... I lost for the first time.. Saotome and it feels good because for the first time, I felt as if I am a changed man" he said, "I tried to change in the past.. believe me but I could not feel it... up until now.. and now I can proudly say I did change" he said, 

Ranma smiled, "Thanks..."

*All Teachers! proceed to the Principal's office immediately*

"Well professions calls.. see you next time Ranma..." he said, 

Ranma waved, and smiled. "Thanks Ryouga..."

  
After that, The families treated Ranma to a restaurant. But Akane couldn't join them because she has a meeting with the teachers too. So Ranma, decided to talk to her tomorrow. He want to know Akane's reaction.. Akane's feelings... her real feelings... does she love him back?

When they reached home, he was so tired so he went straightly to his room. The families went to their bedrooms too. 

  
Meanwhile after the meeting...

"Akane..."

Akane looked and saw Ryouga behind her. She turned around, "What is it?"

Ryouga sighed and forced a smile, "Tell Ranma congratulations" he said, 

Akane just nodded,

At past 10pm, Akane entered the house and sighed. She took off her shoes carefully and caressed her neck. This day is full of surprises. First Ranma's confession. Second, because Ryouga told her to tell Ranma "congratulations?" she looked around and notice it was dark. She guess that all of them already went to bed. She'll talk to Ranma first thing in the morning.

  
Early in the Morning...

Kasumi knocked on Akane's room. Akane yawned and opened the door. "What's up Oneechan?" she asked,

"Well I hate to say this but the principal called up just now and she wants you to go to school.. its a emergency meeting" she said, 

Akane groaned, "Okay I'll be there" she said, "Um.. is Ranma already awake?" she asked,

"Not yet.. he is tired from last night"

Akane sighed, "Okay, don't worry Oneechan. Tell Ranma I'll come to the train station today okay?" she said, "I'll catch up with them" 

Kasumi nodded, 

Akane quickly changed and left the house...

  
At around 9:00am, Ranma entered the kitchen. "hey oneechan.. where is Akane?" he asked,

"Oh the principal called up at around 8:00 and they have an emergency meeting. So Akane left at around 8:30" Kasumi said, then she saw Ranma frowned, "Oh Akane told me too to tell you that, she will catch up with you.. she'll be there Ranma" she said,

Ranma just nodded,

  
At around noon...

Ranma and the others were in the train station. After the goodbyes... they were just waiting for the train to arrive. But Ranma wasn't only waiting for the train.. but for Akane too. He looked left and right... for Akane but nothing...

"Don't worry Ranma, you can come home, still the Tendou's is your home and you have a fiancée here" Mr.Tendou said,   
  
Ranma nodded and smiled,  
  
"Be careful Ranma" Kasumi said  
  
  
After 30 minutes... the train arrived... Ranma sighed, No Akane.

Ucchan frowned, looking at her best friend. "Let's go Ranchan..." she said, as she pulled Ranma. 

"But... What about Akane?" Ranma asked, looking at them. "Akane told Kasumi-oneechan that she'll come here" 

"I don't think she can't make it" Nabiki said, "We're sorry Ranma... but don't worry you can call her tonight" she said,

"That's different..." Ranma said, 

*Last call... All passengers to Nagoya please aboard the train*

Ranma sighed and looked at Kasumi, "Oneechan...say good bye to her okay?"

"I will Ranma-kun" Kasumi said, 

Ranma nodded and then he followed his parents and Ukyou and aboard the train.

After a few seconds...  


The train left...

"WAIT!!!"

The families saw Akane running... and Ryouga following her.

"Akane!"

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akane yelled, then she stopped behind Nabiki and panted. 

"Too late Akane" Nabiki said,  
  
Akane shook her head, "That can't be... It's too late, I didn't had the chance to say I love him" Akane said, she fell on her knees and cried hard,   
  
"He said to say goodbye to you Akane" Kasumi said, 

Ryouga saw this... everything... and he even heard Akane.. he smiled and slowly turned his back at them... then he started to walk away from them.. from Akane... he felt his tears fell on his cheek.. This time.. Saotome Ranma won... but this one.. it pains him.. because he truly love Akane...

  
Night...

Akane wiped her tears and decided to change her clothes to her gi. She tried to cheer herself up... telling herself that Ranma will be back. After all Ranma is her fiancé. Ranma will surely be back... but that wasn't enough. She growled and left the house... she went to the Doujou...

At least.. she is thankful that her sister canceled her classes today. She entered the Doujou and switched on the lights. The first thing she saw was Ranma practicing his kata. She shook her head and she realized she was just.. imagining things or.. imagining Ranma. 

She walked at the center of the Doujou and started to do some Kata and movements. She needs to stop thinking of Ranma...

Then the lights turned off. Akane gasped and readied herself. 

*Can I spar with you?*

A voice echoed at the Doujou... 

"Who's there!" Akane yelled, 

*You did not answer my question*

Akane smirked, "I don't spar with strangers" she said, 

*oh maybe you're afraid of loosing*

Akane flared. "How dare you! You're on! Let's spar!" Akane felt a presence of a man approaching her. 

*Let's make this spar interesting! If I win you'll be my fiancée*

"What?! Are you crazy?! besides I already have a fiancé!" Akane said, she blushed at what she said, but Ranma wasn't here right?

The stranger stopped and backed away... *Um.. okay.. I'll just have to fight for you then* he said, 

Akane heard the guy's voice quivered. And for the moment there... the voice... she heard.. is very familiar... her thoughts were interrupted when the man started attacking her. Akane growled, she couldn't see that guy very much because it was dark. But she dodge and tried to attack the guy. After the first attack of the guy, the guy did not attack anymore. Akane started attacking while the guy continues to dodge her attacks.

"Coward! Fight back!" 

*Are you done?* 

Akane gasped, as she saw the guy jumped high and then the guy landed on Akane and wrapped his arms around Akane's waist. 

*I win*

Akane gasped, "LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!!!"

Then the guy leaned towards her and kissed her lips. Akane felt the guy's soft lips on hers... For a minute, Akane felt weak because the guy could Kiss! The kiss was so wonderful and it felt.. right... Then she remembered Ranma. She struggled, but the guy held her tightly.

Akane's mallet was about to appear in her hand when all of the sudden the lights went on. 

"Ara! Ranma-kun you're here!" Kasumi said, Ukyou entered behind Kasumi and giggled.

Akane gasped, "Ranma?! Where is He?" she asked,

The guy coughed, "I am here Akane..." he said, blinking cutely. 

Akane looked at her mysterious sparring partner. She gasped "Ranma?!"

Ranma blushed and scratched his head, "Um.. ah... good way to greet a fiancée?" he said, 

Then Soun entered and cried, "AT LAST! THE DOUJOU IS SAFE!!!" he bawled, and Mr.Saotome patted Soun's back.

Ranma gasped, seeing his parents. "Mom! Dad! why are you here?!" 

Mr.Saotome looked at Mr.Tendou, instead of explaining things to Ranma, he explained things to his friend. "We got back at Nagoya, but when we realize that Ranma is gone" Mr.Saotome said 

Mrs.Saotome smiled, "We got worried. But we know that He'll only be here.. with Akane" she said,

Akane blushed as she realized that Ranma is still on top of her, "Um.. Ranma, I am glad you came back but please, get off my body will you?" Akane asked blushing 

Ranma realized he was still on top of Akane, he moved fast and sat down 

"Why did you do that Ranma?" Mrs.Saotome asked, 

Ranma sighed, "Ma, I can't leave Akane. She is my Fiancée" 

Mrs.Saotome smiles,

"Well do you want some sake Saotome?" Mr.Tendou asked his friend.

"Indeed Tendou" 

"Auntie I know it's late, but this calls for celebration. Would you like to help me prepare some snacks?" Kasumi asked 

"Of course dear" Mrs.Saotome said and left 

"Hey Ukyou, I had a new Smap Album wanna see it?" Nabiki asked 

"Sure!" Ukyou beamed. 

  
After a few seconds...

Akane and Ranma were left ALONE… (again) They were sitting on the floor of the Doujou. Akane gulped and broke the silence between them...

"Ranma, do you really mean what you said back there?" Akane asked , "On your Valedictorian speech?" she added, 

Ranma nodded, 

"But you told Shori you love her right?" Akane said, = Please.. say that you don't love Shori = 

Ranma nodded, "but just a friend" 

Akane gulped, "But You dated her" 

Ranma nodded again, "Sorry for lying... It's just for the last time" 

"I see" 

"You're the one I love Ma'am Akane" Ranma said, Akane looked at him, and Ranma continued. "The reason I was angry at Ryouga because He was courting you and I got jealous" 

Akane sighed with relief, "And the person I told you that I was in love is...." Akane blushed, "is not Doctor Toufou.. because I am already over with him" she added,

"So Who?" Ranma asked, nervously. 

Akane blushed, "YOU" 

"Me?" Ranma smiled, 

Akane nodded, shyly. "Remember? I said I can't get him because he already had someone… and that's.. Shori" 

"I thought it was Dr.Toufou" Ranma said, "And you can't get him because of Oneechan" he said, 

"I was over Dr.Toufou and it's because of you" Akane said 

"Akane" 

"I love you too Ranma" 

Ranma took Akane's hands and leaned closer to her. To kiss her... Then they both kissed Passionately, Ranma longed for this and now he is now happy and contented. 

When the kiss ended ...

"Well Ma'am Akane, there's one thing I must ask you" 

"What is it Ranma?" 

"What's the next step... after engagement?" Ranma asked, 

"Next step?" Akane asked, "After Engagement? Just continue being engaged?" she asked, 

"Silly Ma'am, You're student Obviously know the answer." Ranma said, "Sometimes there are things that teachers don't understand" he said, he shook his head. 

Akane giggled, "Oh really?" she crossed her arms, "Okay... now tell me Student what is the next step?" 

"This Sensei" Ranma held a red box and opened it, it's a beautiful ring "Will you marry me Sensei?" 

"...Ranma" Akane's tears fell on her face...

"Will you?" 

Akane's hands trembling hands reached out for the box... "What do you think? Should a Teacher say yes or no to her student?" she asked Ranma. 

Ranma smiled, "Why don't you say yes and live happily ever after?" 

Akane nodded, "I'll take you're suggestion" Akane wiped her tears and hugged Ranma, "Yes I will Ranma! I will Marry you!!!"

Ranma hugged her tightly. After a few seconds, Ranma released Akane and put the ring on Akane's finger. "I love you Akane" he said, and with that... He kissed Akane's hands. 

  
5 years later... 

We see Ukyou and her big 'Okonomiyaki' business.   
We see Ryouga still teaching at Tokyo University   
We see Kasumi and Toufou happily married   
We see Nabiki a famous businesswoman 

And.. We see the Tendou House, is bigger than ever. There is an additional Doujou for kids, because the other one is for the adults. There is also a garden, and a playground for kids. 

And then we see the Tendou's door opened and two kids run outside giggling.

"Come and get me papa!" said a little girl 

Then we see a man trying to chase these two kids. "Here I come!!!"

"Here DADDY!" said the little boy 

"Okay, hold it, I am going to get you growl!" 

Then a beautiful woman walked behind the man and put her fingers on her lips, signaling to keep the kids quiet. Then the woman put her hands at the man's eyes.

"AHH!!! I can't see!!!" The man yelled,

The children laughed

"Akane come on! No fair" Ranma growled, "How can I chase them when you're helping them!" Ranma said, he reached out for Akane's waist and started to tickle her. 

"Hahahaha! Okay I'll stop helping them" Akane said, she released Ranma.

Ranma smiled at Akane and gave her a Akane. The two kids run towards them and gave each of them a hug.

Then a few seconds.. 

Akane walked away from Ranma, Ranma blinked. "Okay, Honey... If you're going to catch me and our two kids you have a reward" Akane smiled,

The kids run towards Akane.

Ranma smiled, "What kind of reward?" Ranma asked 

Akane puckered her lips imagining she is kissing someone, 

Ranma smiled evilly "Okay, here I come! I am going to get that kiss Honey!" 

  
After a minute or so...   
  
We see Ranma kissing Akane. And their children were laughing.   
  
  
Akane is still a Sensei, at the University and Doujou 

Ranma is a famous Martial Artist Sensei and a award winning coach.

And the Family of Ranma and Akane were also famous as the most LOVING FAMILY in Nerima. 

  
**The End**

Chette: So hows the Last chapter?! Come on Review even though its the last chapter ^_^  
  
Ranma: *shock* wow... *cries* I WANT THAT LIFE!!!!

Chette: Sorry Ranma.. but you can't

Ranma: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chette: Thanks!!! God bless! please read my new fanfic I'll post it next week ^^  
  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
